Underworld
by beerchips
Summary: It's an AU where Maura really is the queen of the dead...
1. Chapter 1

**AN **I'm insanely bored and too lazy to do anything else so here goes...

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of this characters except for the guy Maura is talking to...

"Is that him? Is that my mate?" Strikingly beautiful woman asked the man standing next to her.

"Oh, that's definitely your mate, dear, but I'm afraid it's not him, it's her."

The woman shook her head in disbelief. "You mean she is the one I'm going to spend my life with? Who will love me unconditionally and protect me from enemies?"

"Well, that was the definition of a mate the last time I checked. Of course she will do all those things, as will you. You sound disappointed, Maura."

"No, not disappointed. I'm just surprised. When you said you had found my mate I didn't expect it to be newborn human female." Said Maura, not taking eyes off the little girl who was held tight by her mother. "She is so tiny and vulnerable. How is she supposed to survive in my world?"

"No one knows about her, Maura. If we keep it that way she'll be safe, she will grow up and become strong and independent." The man looked at the blonde-haired woman and smiled. "She will grow up faster than you think."

"How much do you know about her?"

"Not much. I know her last name is Rizzoli. The woman holding her is her mother, Angela Rizzoli."

"I would like to get a closer look." She said and started to walk towards the bench where her mate was taking a nap on her mothers shoulder.

"Hello, may I sit here?" Maura smiled apologetically at the other woman.

"Yes, of course." Angela smiled back. "A little company would be nice."

"You have such a beautiful daughter." Maura reached out and stroked the little girl's hand, barely touching her. She was so soft and warm, so pure. Suddenly, she felt something in her chest burn, as if she was struck by a lightning. The love she felt for this tiny human overwhelmed her. She fought back tears when the girl woke up and stared at her with huge brown eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, I think I woke her up."

"Don't worry about it; she's been sleeping for quite a while now. And thank you. My Janie is the most beautiful baby in the world." The woman held the baby in her arms and looked at her proudly, but Janie was too busy watching the stranger. For some time she just stared at her and than gave her the biggest grin she could manage. "Oh my god! Do you see that?" (Of course Maura could see that, in fact that was only thing she could see.) "This is her first smile! She never pays any attention to anyone. She must really like you."

It was getting late, so Angela excused herself and left. 'Well' Maura thought, 'I've been waiting for you for centuries, Jane Rizzoli, I think I can wait a little longer.'

**another AN **I've read a lot of fics where Jane is a vampire and I thought why can't Maura be one for a change... She does work with death all the time and she's awkward and socially inept too so she'd make a really good vampire :D

I'm not sure where I'm going with this one so if you have any kind of suggestion feel free to write to me.

and if you want me to stop let me know that too :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AN **Thank you so much!You people are amazing for all the support you showed!

Flashback is in _Italics_

* * *

As the years passed from chubby baby and roly-poly Rizzoli, Jane turned into tall, lanky brunette with dark hair, brown eyes and stunning appearance. Maura watched Jane go to kindergarten and than to school. When Jane started playing sports, she even tried to attend her games. She found Jane's strength and will to fight till the end exhilarating.

She was so proud and happy when brunette won. Jane could make her feel alive again without even trying and she loved her even more for that. In those rare times when Jane lost Maura sulked along with her. She thought it was strange, that she stressed over such things as high school softball and soccer games, but they were important to Jane, so they were important to her too. Soon after she started going to those games she realized that Jane often glanced her way. Maura couldn't tell if brunette was looking at her or it was simply coincidence. Her doubt ended when one day Jane looked straight into her eyes and flashed huge grin, revealing her adorable dimples. Maura froze.

"She was looking at me all this time! How did she find out about me? Did anyone tell..." Blonde started to panic.

"Maura, calm down. Last time she saw you she was five. She doesn't know about you, mating or anything else from our world. She's just attracted to you." Said Thaddeus laughing.

"Attracted to me?"

"Yes! She's your mate. She likes you. What did you expect?"

"I…I don't know. You are right, I guess. It's just…She's so young…"

"You know, it's a good thing no one sees you like this, you'd lose all your respect and reputation in an instant."

Maura glared at him narrowing her eyes.

"She's not a child anymore, Maura, she's 18 already and as Jane told you herself thirteen years ago, you are beautiful. The fact that she likes you isn't surprising at all. Besides, she can feel your presence."

Maura smiled at the memory.

_She had been out of the country for couple of years and when she returned went straight to the park, where Jane used to play. When Maura saw her running around with other children honey blonde felt relief, she had missed the little one so much and Jane had grown from the last time she'd seen her. Maura stood behind trees where no one could spot her and watched as Jane got into an argument with a boy of her age. Jane got out of the fight with bleeding nose; she shoved the boy, yelled something, turned around and walked to the bench. Maura couldn't stay away and went to sit next to Jane._

_"Hey are you alright? Where's your mother?"_

_Maura took out her handkerchief and handed it to Jane, who seemed angry and was looking down at her shoes._

_"Come on, pull your head back to stop bleeding."_

_"Are you a doctor?"_

_"No, I just know a lot about blood." Maura said awkwardly._

_The answer made Jane curious. "What does that mean?" She pulled her head back and looked at the woman._

_Maura put handkerchief on her nose to stop the blood flow. "I'll tell you that some other time," She noticed Jane staring at her. "What is it?"_

_"You're beautiful."_

_Maura looked at her surprised, "Why thank you, dear, that's very sweet of you to say. It's time for me to go now, your mother will be here soon."_

_"Okay, but don't forget you said you'd tell me about the blood thing."_

_"Believe me, I won't." After that Maura walked away._

"Although," Thaddeus continued, "She's not ready to get involved into this ruthless world of ours. All right, time to go now. Something tells me Jane wants to come over and say hi after the game."

"Oh, she's bold!" Maura looked very amused but than she added sadly, "I wish we could stay."

"I know that, but if you two meet now she won't be able to stay away from you and risk that she will be discovered is too high."

Maura sighed; it was getting harder to stay away from Jane.

* * *

**AN again:** This writing thing appears to be a lot more difficult than I thought.

At first I wrote kind of a background story for Jane and Maura but it came out so dark and angsty that almost depressed me so I decided to stick with lighter version.

So I hope this is ok :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN **Thank you people for support!

Sorry about that head tilting thing, I've always been told to hold it back :D

one of you said I have good writing skills. Thank you very much but they're very far from good :D

* * *

Jane knew she was near the moment she stepped on the pitch. She didn't know how or why it happened, couldn't tell when it began to feel it, but the mysterious feeling of presence was always with her whenever she knew the woman was near. If Jane couldn't see her, she felt her eyes on her. Strangely it never bothered her. If anything it was exciting and made her feel safe. She looked around and spotted her right away, which was not hard because the blonde haired woman was always dressed up like she was ready to do a photo shoot and always looked stunning. Although Jane was surprised to see her without the tall, dark haired man, who appeared to be by her side all the time. On the last game Jane wanted to approach her, but when the match was over, the woman was nowhere to be found. Brunette felt relief when she saw her among other spectators.

Every time the woman was nearby Jane felt the urge to impress her. That's why she was playing soccer, to demonstrate her power and dominance. She was the captain of the team after all. Brunette straightened her uniform and walked to the centre of the pitch smiling.

Maura was nervous; she knew this was Jane's last and most important game. She got drawn into the game, but soon noticed that one player on the opposite team was being too aggressive. She became suspicious and observed her more closely. Soon her doubt confirmed.

'Number nine on the other team is a newborn werewolf. She hasn't learned how to control herself yet. Someone in the crowd must be watching over her.' Maura started to worry that whoever it was in the crowd, could have smelled and recognized her by now. 'This is not good! Not good at all! I shouldn't have come here without Thaddeus!' Maura glanced at Jane one last time and started to walk towards the exit, even though she desperately wanted to stay and watch Jane accept the champion's cup. 'Some leader I am, couldn't even sense there were werewolves in the crowd. This is why vampires don't come out during the day.' She got in the car and started the engine. 'I hope they didn't notice that I was watching Jane. Oh, wow! Now I'm being ridiculous too. Since when is hoping enough, Maura? I have to send someone to keep an eye on her and make sure she's safe. I'll have to ask Thaddeus, he's only one I can rely on.'

These thoughts were running through Maura's head as she drove out of town into the woods. Passing through the gates, she stopped in front of a massive gothic building. A young man opened the door for her and stepped away. Maura walked past him calmly, her face not revealing any emotion, as if it was sculpted in stone.

"Find Thaddeus; tell him I'm waiting for him in my study."

The man nodded and went to fulfill her request.

"You called for me?" Thaddeus walked in the study, noticed that Maura was unusually nervous, "Maura, what's wrong? Is Jane alright?"

"Yes, she's fine…but we might have a problem." Maura paced in the room.

"Although I do have exceptional abilities I can't read your mind. Sit down and tell me what happened."

Maura sat down in an armchair and smiled, "How can you be so calm all the time?"

"A wise man once told me I shouldn't worry about two things, something you can help and something you can't help. I just try to stick with his advice. Now tell me what happened."

Maura took a deep breath and told him about the werewolves at the stadium. "I don't know if they figured out why I was there."

"I admit I'd worry about that, too."

"You're not helping…"

"Okay, sorry… No one else must be involved in this. I'll make sure not a single hair will fall from her beautiful head." He placed hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Thank you. I'm lucky to have you as a friend." Maura relaxed visibly.

* * *

A man rushed in an abandoned building.

"You will never believe who I saw at the stadium you sent me to today." He said to a man who sat by the window. "Maura Isles!"

The man laughed, "You are right, I'll never believe that."

"I'm sure it was her. I got a pretty close look. I don't know why but she was watching the game very passionately."

"Why would she do that?" The man looked interested now.

"I don't know, but I think she was there for one of the players."

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Yes!"

"We have to look into it than. Send men to watch each of those humans, maybe we'll be able to find out in which one she's interested in."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN **Thanks again people!

Jane scored and immediately turned to look at Maura to find that she was no longer there. The fact that the blonde woman was gone disappointed her but she had a match to win, so quickly pulled herself together. She did win the game. Accepted the Cup with bright smile and later went to celebrate the victory with teammates. When she finally went home that night, she didn't see pair of red eyes that were already watching her every move. But someone else did notice them. Thaddeus followed Jane everywhere for the next couple of days, wondering why the werewolves wouldn't make a move if they knew who the girl was. Than he figured out that the beasts only suspected about Jane and were waiting for some kind of evidence to be sure.

Maura was devastated when Thaddeus told her she couldn't see Jane for some time. She understood that it was for their benefit but still it made her sad.

Maura was the head of the biggest clan of vampires. It spread all over the world and was considered the most powerful. It wasn't surprising she had many enemies in her own clan as well as in other ones. Many of them had tried to kill her. Some of them even were her closest friends. That was why she didn't trust anyone, especially now that she head a weak point. If the wrong people learned about Jane, everything she had built and created over centuries would be destroyed. Jane was a human and because of it they were both vulnerable. She wanted to wait until her mate was grown enough to be cautious and as strong as a human can be. Recent events, though, made it nearly impossible. She was lost, didn't know what to do. Maura hoped that if they couldn't discover anything, the werewolves would eventually let it go and stop stalking Jane. But she couldn't just sit back and not do anything when her mate was in danger all the time, so she sent vampires to guard her.

About a month later Thaddeus rushed into her study. "Maura…I'm afraid I have bad news."

Maura's chest tightened anticipating the worst.

"Jane's gone. Her guard was dropped at our gates dead."

"What do you mean gone? Where is she? Everything was going so well. How did they find out it was her…" Maura started.

"I…I went through her things and found on her bedside table," He handed her a handkerchief. "It has 'The Queen of the Dead' written on it. I think this gave her away."

Maura took the handkerchief from him and started to cry, "It's mine, I gave it to her when her nose was bleeding. I failed to protect her." Than she wiped the tears away. "Send Amelia. She will find her."

* * *

Jane woke up slowly, rubbing back of her head. She set up on the bed and looked around. Brunette couldn't recognize the place. Just then the door opened and gray haired man came in.

"Who the hell are you and what am I doing here?"

"I wouldn't be so rude in your place."

"Should I be thanking you for kidnapping me?"

The man ignored her, "What does the queen of the dead want from you?"

Jane looked at him in disbelief, "I don't know any queens. What does the Queen of the dead even mean?"

Man grabbed her by throat, "Don't play with me, I will get answers from you even if I'll have to break every bone in your body."

That scared Jane a little, "I don't know what you're talking about, I swear!"

He sensed she was telling the truth. "You'll stay here until we find out why she's after you. And don't even try to run. You won't be able to get out of the house anyway." With that he closed the door behind him, leaving the brunette shocked.

At first Jane decided she was still sleeping and started to rub her eyes. She observed the room more closely. It didn't have any windows and the door was locked and guarded from the other side. The whole situation didn't seem real and why was this man talking about dead and their queen. Than Jane remembered the blonde haired woman and the handkerchief she had given her. The woman was so gorgeous Jane didn't find hard to believe she could be a queen, but the death part bothered her. Brunette suddenly felt exhausted and decided to get more sleep until she could figure out how to escape from the house.

* * *

**an #2** Sorry the first part is kinda boring. had to write why Maura and Jane couldn't get together sooner. I hope I made it clear...

and I decided to bring in Amelia. She just seemed so badass in the little flashback in underworld 2.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN **This is very first time I've written more than 1000 words and I'm extremely proud of myself.

For those of you who are wondering about Amelia here are the links from youtube watch?v=mFvdf6cqctQ and watch?v=hwrlSyLbCfo

* * *

When Jane woke up again she heard two people argue. She couldn't tell where the noise was coming from and started to search the room with more attention. She found an old airway, which she hadn't noticed earlier. Young girl was sure the voices were coming through it. She pushed a chair near the wall and climbed to get near to the hole and find out what the men were saying. It was hard to make out words at first but Jane managed to catch some very interesting and very unrealistic information. After listening to their conversation Jane knew that she was held captive by vampires (the hell!), and not only that, she was haunted by other vampires and werewolves too (by this time she was starting to believe she was hallucinating), but then the men mentioned the mysterious blonde woman again. They said if Jane really was who they thought she was; the woman would do everything to keep her safe. She sighed in relief; at least someone was trying to keep her alive and breathing. Jane thought, the woman had to be someone really important (they were calling her queen after all), since everyone was trying to get their hands on her to bring her down. She also found out that Maura (she already knew that was the mysterious woman's name) had sent someone named Amelia to find her, which apparently was a good thing, because her kidnappers were horrified by that fact. They had found out about Jane from some vampire who was supposed to guard her from werewolves and he was still giving them information about Maura's every move. 'That's whose bones should be broken one by one' thought Jane.

What the vampires were arguing about was that they couldn't decide to who they should give the girl, who would pay more. They had two options. Surely, Maura would give them anything they'd ask, but Amelia, being ruthless and cruel, would kill them before they even had a chance to get away (Jane liked this Amelia person...or vampire…more and more). So they decided on werewolves. They'd pay well enough and leave them alive. Although Jane wouldn't admit it, that scared her to death. First held in vampire's captivity and now she was going to meet the werewolves. That news didn't thrill her at all. Obviously, these two weren't planning to hurt her, but she wasn't so sure about the werewolves. From what she'd seen in the movies they weren't the nicest creatures on earth.

By the end of their conversation Jane was praying to every god and saint that Amelia would find her. Everything about her world was changing with unbelievable speed. She had so many questions and suspected only Maura could answer them all.

After somewhat recovering from shock, she sat on the bed again wandering if her kidnappers knew humans needed food in order survive. Right then the door opened and same gray-haired man brought her food and water.

"You can't keep me here forever…I'm sure my family and friends are looking for me. At least tell me why am I here? Who is this Queen that you've mentioned? Why is she after me?"

"Stop talking and start eating! They are looking for you, but that doesn't mean they'll find you."

"I won't eat anything until you answer my questions!" Since Jane knew they wouldn't harm her she tried to find out as much as she could.

The man looked very annoyed, "That attitude and big mouth of yours will get you into trouble." He walked out and locked the door behind him.

Jane sat down on the floor. She was scared and confused. Her mind was overloaded with the new information. She sighed and started to eat. At least they brought her favorite sandwich.

* * *

Maura was pacing in the great hall, waiting for Amelia's arrival. She had said she'd be back with news before sunrise and the daylight had already crept in the darkness of night. Maura had never been this terrified in hundreds of years of her existence. The thought of Jane getting harmed paralyzed her with fear. She couldn't think or act normally, but she knew she had to get a hold of herself for Jane's sake.

The door opened and tall woman with black hair and shining blue eyes walked in. Everything she wore was made from black leather. She smiled at Maura, revealing perfectly white teeth with a set of very sharp fangs.

"You are late!"

"That is a very nice way to greet a friend who you haven't seen for… how long is it? Half a century?"

"You're right. I'm sorry." Maura smiled. "I'm really glad to see you again. I'm just…"

"I know, I know, Worried about your little mate." Amelia smiled too and placed a hand on Maura's shoulder to calm her. "I'm happy you've got her, by the way. I'm sure your life has become a lot more interesting with her."

"It has, but…I haven't met her…officially, yet."

"I know and let's talk about that a little later, if you don't mind? I do have news you know…"

"You have found her? Is she alright?" Maura's eyes grew wide and she grabbed Amelia by shoulders.

"Have I ever disappointed you, Maura Isles? Of course I've found her and she's fine. She's locked in an old house with small group of vampires."

"Vampires? I though she was kidnapped by werewolves."

"Well, she's not. I wasn't able to get in though. Will have to go back tonight." Amelia walked to the table and poured dark red liquid for herself.

"Words can not describe how grateful I am for everything!" Maura was trying very hard to hold back tears. Suddenly her face changed as the realization hit her. "If she's not with werewolves that means one of my own men is a traitor."

"That would be correct. I'll look into it with you until the nightfall, if you'd like?"

"I'd like that very much, but we have to be careful, they must not know about our suspicion." Evil glint appeared in Maura's eyes. "Every single one of them is going to pay dearly for this."

* * *

Thanks again for reading :) and I'll get to rizzles eventually :D


	6. Chapter 6

**AN **I'm not sure I like this chapter. Should I write more action? I don't know.

Also, Dear Anon, good thing you pointed that out. I'm not planning on bringing Jane in that world just yet. I completely agree that Jane must be older. I just have to figure out how to do that :D

* * *

"He's not here Maura. Probably went to where they're holding Jane."

Maura looked so angry even Amelia tried to keep her distance. "I'm coming with you tonight."

"Okay…"

"Thaddeus is coming too. I'm going to sneak Jane out, while you two capture them and bring them here. Alive."

"Sound's like a plan to me. So I'll be going…getting ready then…"

"I'll go warn Thaddeus. Meet you here in an hour."

An hour and a half later all three of them were in a massive, old building. They split up in two. Thaddeus and Amelia went to find kidnappers, Maura went to find Jane.

She found her surprisingly fast.

* * *

Jane was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She was in a state where she couldn't tell for sure if she was awake or sleeping. She felt a cold hand cover her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Brunette's eyes shot open and she started to panic.

"Shh Jane, please! They'll hear us if you make any noise." Soft voice whispered in her ear. "Come on, we have to get out."

Jane nodded. The hand immediately left her mouth to grab her hand and lead her out of the room. In the darkness of her room she couldn't make out who the stranger was, but her voice and touch were surprisingly calming and Jane followed her without hesitation. The moon was shining through the small windows in a long hallway. Jane noticed that the woman in front of her had the same honey blonde hair she was used to seeing on her games. With this realization her heart started to beat wildly. She almost stumbled, but quickly recovered from excitement. She had to get out of this damned place first and then worry about who this stranger was.

They approached the door leading to the lobby. Jane's heart nearly stopped when she heard noise coming from the other side of the door.

"Oh, shoot! There's someone there."Maura took out a phone and typed something. "Okay, no worries. A friend will take care of it."

They stood in silence, both feeling a little awkward. Jane tried not to stare. She couldn't see much due to the poor light, but couldn't look away anyway. Maura, on her part was trying hard to listen to what was happening in the next room. A minute later the door opened and dark haired woman appeared.

"Wow that was fast and silent too!" Jane couldn't contain astonishment.

"He didn't really resist…after two bullets." The woman smirked, but got slapped on the shoulder by honey blonde.

"She doesn't know about those things yet!" She gritted through her teeth and glared at her as they got out of the house. They walked in the shadows of very tall and obviously very old woods.

"I was joking Maura…Thaddeus locked him in the car with others."

"I…I did overhear some things while I was locked in here…Were they really vampires?" She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to hear the answer though. One moment she believed everything she had heard, but then it made her feel insane for even considering it to be true. Jane was lost and it was written on her face.

Maura touched her arm and smiled, "Let's get you safe first. Then we'll talk and I'll answer all of your questions. Okay?"

"Okay," Jane smiled back. "I can't believe I'm saying this but we should probably hurry. They did mention something about the werewolves visiting tonight."

"Oh, that might be a problem, since we haven't got any silver bullets."

"I do have my set of blades with me. They are made of silver." Maura pointed out, obviously pleased with her choice of weapon.

"Nothing new there," Amelia snorted. "You even sleep with those blades…But I'm not up to meeting any Lycans tonight and our car is just behind those trees, so walk a little faster, will you?"

Jane laughed but it died in her throat as she heard an ungodly howl so close she felt her blood freeze. Brunette turned her to the direction from where the sound came from and saw pair of shining eyes staring directly at her. Maura shoved her in Amelia's direction.

"Get her out of here! I'll be back soon." Something white flashed in her hand as she disappeared in the woods.

Amelia dragged her to the car and shoved her inside.

Jane's mouth hung open. She had not even started to react, when she found herself sitting in a car.

"Don't worry about Maura," Amelia tried to calm her down,"She's going to be just fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN** I'm happy you people seem to like Amelia.

LOCISVU, Jane's 18.

**Thank you all for amazing reviews!**

* * *

The Lycans had given up the hope to find the girl Maura was interested in, when a vampire showed up at their lair. He said they had her and would trade her for money, weapons and guarantee that they would keep them alive. They soon reached an agreement and decided that werewolves would visit them that evening for exchange.

* * *

A minute later the door opened and Maura looked inside the car. Jane gulped when she saw Maura's hands and clothes covered in blood.

"Oh god! Are you Okay?" Maura's eyes were completely green and shining. Her smile revealed sparkling white teeth with slightly longer fangs than normal.

"Perfect! The blood is not mine." She smiled at Jane and then turned to Amelia, "Could you move, please? I'd like to drive."

Amelia acquiesced without a word. Maura sat at the driver's side and started the engine. Jane's mouth was open the whole time and shocked expression didn't leave her face.

"How many of them were there?" Amelia inquired.

"Six, as a matter of fact. Haven't come across a fight that big in a long time."

Jane's eyebrow rose in suspicion, "It took you only a minute…"

"Still, it was big and I didn't kill all of them…" Maura looked at Jane's reflection in the mirror.

"How many wolves did you leave?" Amelia sounded surprised.

"How many does it take to carry a message?" Maura smiled wickedly.

"Did you have a drink out there? You seem…kind of excited…I'm proud of you, by the way," She turned to Jane, "She was never up for violence."

"Is…Is that a bad thing?"

"Apparently, it isn't good either. It did lead to this, right?" Maura shook her head. "My own men betrayed me and Lycans did show disrespect to our agreement. I think a little cruelty would somewhat help the matters."

"That's what I always say," Amelia looked pleased.

Jane was staring with her eyes wide as saucers. "This has to be the weirdest conversation I've ever had…"

"I'm sorry. Is it bothering you? We could stop…" Maura started to worry.

"No, not at all. It also appears to be the most interesting one. Please keep going. I'd like to learn more about these things anyway." She reached in front to touch Maura's shoulder and assure her that it was really fine. They looked at each other in the mirror and smiled. Maura's eyes weren't shining anymore and teeth seemed to be back to normal.

Amelia shifted her gaze from one to the other. "I'm very sorry to interrupt your moment, but I'd be really grateful if you paid more attention to the road, Maura. Wouldn't want to get in a car accident …"

Jane blushed and removed hand immediately. Right then out of nowhere a car appeared in front of them. Maura barely managed to maneuver the car to avoid the crash.

Jane let out a long breath, "That was close!"

"You know, Amelia, every time you say you wouldn't like something to happen, it just happens, so could you stop saying that?" Maura's tone was serious, but her eyes showed she was just teasing.

Jane laughed out loudly. A few minutes later Maura announced their arrival. Jane could see a massive gothic building out of the window. Amelia excused herself and went to help Thaddeus to deal with their prisoners.

"Welcome to my home, Jane." Honey blonde beamed at her when they entered the house. "I have to go change," She pointed at bloody clothes. "But, at first, let me show you to the guest room. There must be some clothes for you. You could freshen up and change, if you'd like?"

"Yeah, I'd like that very much, thank you." Jane looked around curiously as they walked through hallways on their way to the guest room. Wallpaper was in dark shade in every room and they were dimly lit. There were paintings and portraits on the walls and Jane even saw a knight's armor from medieval centuries in one of the corridor's. The whole place looked mysterious, probably hid a lot of secrets in the dark corners. Jane could barely keep her hands to herself. She wanted to look everywhere and inspect everything more closely. She loved the house from the moment she had stepped in. Maura opened a wooden door.

"We're here. I'm sure you'll find everything you need in there. Would you like to rest before our conversation, or would you like to get to it right away?"

"As soon as possible, if that's okay? I do want to know the whole story…" Jane started to fidget nervously.

Maura took Jane's had in hers and smiled warmly. She still couldn't believe Jane was here with her. She almost felt giddy with happiness. "Very well then, Jane. I'll be back in thirty minutes."

Jane nodded and stepped inside the room. Closing the door she leaned against it and sighed. Last few days had exhausted her. She was confused and nervous about what the woman had to tell her. To distract herself she looked around. The room was designed like the rest of the house. It was dark, huge and looked very old. Tailored shirt and pants with leather shoes were laid out on an enormous canopy bed. All of them were black and looked very expensive. Jane didn't have much time so she went to take a shower and get ready before Maura was back. In the bathroom instead of a shower she found a huge bath. She filled it and laid there for twenty minutes. Feeling a lot more relaxed after the bath she dressed and pulled her hair into a ponytail. To her surprise the new clothes fitted her better than her own. Jane rolled up the sleeves and looked at her reflection in the mirror quite satisfied. She set on the bed to wait for Maura.

Maura knocked on the door and waited. With each passing second she was getting more nervous. She was nervous about the imminent conversation. She was nervous about what to say or how to act. Even choosing an appropriate dress felt like a torment. At the end she had chosen a black strapless dress that ended just above her knees. When Jane opened the door and stood there in all her lanky glory Maura couldn't help the gasp that escaped. The young girl really was stunningly beautiful and in a few years she would become even more stunning woman.

Jane, on her part, was trying really hard not to droll over Maura. She had to be the most gorgeous woman Jane had ever seen. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Maura coughed and tried to compose herself.

"You look very beautiful." Jane said almost shyly.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Maura beamed at her. In the last few hours she had discovered that brunettes raspy voice was one of her favorite things about her.

"Thanks," Jane chuckled.

"Let's get to it, then. Shell we?" Maura started to walk away and gestured to Jane to follow her. Honey blonde couldn't help smiling as Jane walked beside her. She was so tall and her every move was so free and self-assured.

Jane was trying not to forget to breathe the whole way to what she figured was a living room.

"Please, have a seat." Said Maura. She waited until Jane set down on the other end of the couch. "Alright, I'm ready to answer all of your questions."

* * *

If you have any questions feel free to ask. I don't want to leave out any information that you might want to know.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN** This chapter was kinda hard to write. I hope it turned out okay.

* * *

Jane thought for a moment, then took a deep breath and began, "Yesterday I overheard a conversation between two of them. They kept mentioning "queen of the dead". That would be you, right?" Maura just nodded. "Once, when I was really small, I got into a fight, I got punched in the face and my nose was bleeding. A woman came and gave me a handkerchief to stop it. There was "queen of the dead" written on that handkerchief. Was that woman you?"

"Yes, it was me, but I'm not really a queen. My name is Maura."

"Yeah, I…I heard that too. That's a very beautiful name. "She smiled and then went back to continue the previous conversation. "When I first saw you at my games, I remembered that day in the park. Thought it was strange since you hadn't changed a bit. Not that I mind that. You always look breathtaking." Brunette laughed." But it seemed strange that you hadn't aged at all. I guess the vampire thing explains it. Now what I want to know is why have you been following me all my life? Those vampires said I'm very important to you. Why?"

"This is harder then I thought," Maura smiled nervously."But at first I'd like to say I'm so happy that you believe in my world. I know it must be hard for you to believe in our existence, so thank you for being open minded."

"Well…you know, it wasn't hard after you've flashed your vampire teeth and run off to slay werewolves. It changes everything I've known, but there's no point in denying reality, right?" They shared a smile. Maura looked relieved by Jane's attitude. "It was very cool, by the way and I should be thanking you for saving my life."

Maura looked at her for some time and then said in a very gentle voice that made Jane's heart beat faster, "I wouldn't leave you, Jane." There was something about the way Maura said her name, like it was the most precious thing in the world. It made Jane feel special and unique.

"Why? What makes me so important?" Brown eyes were looking into hazel-green ones, trying to find her answers there. Jane couldn't think of a single reason why this magnificent woman was so interested in her.

"Let me tell you something about vampires first. It will make easier to understand everything." Maura placed her hands in her lap and prepared to explain. "Unlike you, humans, vampires are children of night. Light of the day brings new hope in your lives, while our nights are dark and full of terrors.* You are mortal and each day for you is new experience. We are immortal and all our nights are the same. Human is born to create; vampire is devoid of such ability. Our existence is empty and lonely…unless we find a mate." Maura's gaze shifted from her lap to Jane, who seemed to be listening very closely.

"A mate?"

"Yes. It's hard to define precisely the exact meaning of being mates. A mate is…A mate is someone you care for, protect, and love. Your best friend and greatest ally. Someone you can trust with everything; your secrets and fears, your life. Someone who loves you unconditionally, no mater what you do or say. It's the deepest connection two individuals can ever have. It is very rare though and is considered to be the greatest blessing." Maura was watching Jane, trying to figure out what the brunette was thinking. Jane seemed lost in thoughts, but there wasn't any sign on her face that would indicate panic, fear or any kind of other negative emotions and it calmed her down.

Jane already knew where this conversation was going. She knew what Maura had to say, but wanted to hear it from her lips.

"Do you…have a mate?" She asked desperately trying to hide her nervousness.

"I do."

"Is it…"

"Yes, Jane. It's you." Maura tried to keep her hands from shaking as she waited for Jane's response.

Brunette set stunned for a minute. That was the answer she expected, but still it surprised her. "Wow, that is…that's a lot of information for one night," She let out a shaky laugh. "I mean are you sure? How do you know it's me?"

"You can answer that question yourself."Maura smiled.

Jane remembered their connection and her feelings about the mysterious woman throughout, what seemed like, her entire life. She smiled too.

"Okay, that's convincing enough. But how did you find me?"

"Approximately eighteen years ago I was sitting…right here actually…reading a book, when I felt as if I was hit by a wave. Something vibrated straight from my chest and I was filled with happiness. It could only mean one thing, so I asked a friend to look for you. After about a month he came back and told me he had found you. I was so nervous on that day in park. You see, vampires never mate with humans. We mate with our kind, sometimes werewolves too, but never with humans. Imagine my surprise when Thaddeus pointed at you, barely a one month old baby sleeping peacefully in your mother's arms…"

At that Jane sprung on her feet. Pacing wildly in the room, hands covering her mouth. "Oh god! How could I forget?"

Maura started to panic."What is it?"

"Ma's going to kill me! I've been gone for three days. I can't tell her what really happened. Oh she's going to kill me. What am I going to do…"

"Jane…"

"You've gotta help me, Maura."

"Jane, calm down…"

"Can I stay here? Hide for…forever!"

Maura walked to Jane, grabbed her by upper arms and led back to the couch. "You can stay for as long as you'd like, but tomorrow you have to go back home. We'll figure something out. I'm sure your parents and brothers are worried about you a lot."

"Yeah, you're right. They're probably freaking out. Gee, how could I forget about them." She rested her head on the back of the couch, placing both hands over her face. "You were saying…" She urged Maura to continue.

"I was saying…?"

Jane peered through her fingers, "About me sleeping like an angel…"

"I never said anything about angels…"

"That's not the point, Maura." Brunette laughed.

"Okay, okay. As I was saying I was surprised but also I was immensely happy to find you. I couldn't come near, though. I watched you grow up from distance. It was quite fun sometimes, you know. Like when you were learning to ride a bicycle and kept falling." Maura started laughing as Jane's cheeks flushed red.

"Okay, that's embarrassing."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Jane coughed and then smirked playfully, "So basically what you're saying is that I get to have you without even having to try?"

"Well, when you put it that way…I guess so, but isn't that a little fast, Jane?" Maura asked seriously.

"Actually I was joking, but good to know. So, what happens now?"

"Now you're going to sleep." When she saw that brunette wanted to protest she added. "I'm not going anywhere and we're in no rush. We will continue this conversation later. We do have a lot to discuss."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I do have to think about all this a little more anyway." Jane yawned.

"Okay, come on. You should get some sleep. The sun is going to come up soon."

"Okay." Jane yawned again and stood up. "Are you going to sleep too?"

"Not really, I have something I must take care of tonight." They walked back to the guestroom. "Time to say goodnight, I guess. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Maura. I wish we could talk some more, but I'm really tired."

"I know, Jane. Now get in there and sleep." Maura turned away with playful glint in her eyes.

"Geez, you're bossy." Brunette laughed and shook her head as she got inside the room. She discarded her clothes and got in bed. Jane was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

*Couldn't help quoting Melisandre from "Game of Thrones"

**AN **Thanks again for kind reviews :)


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, or to be more precise, afternoon Jane woke up feeling more tired then she was when she went to sleep. Last days events had caught up to her. She lied on her back, staring at the ceiling of a huge canopy bed. Her mind drifted back to last night's conversation. Even though a part of her brain told her how crazy it all seemed, she knew every bit of it was true. She felt it with her heart, with every cell in her body. However, she still needed time to get used to this whole new world. Then she thought about Maura. God that woman was beautiful…And intimidating too, but Jane felt strangely at ease with her. Like she had known her all her life (what was not too far from reality). Being stalked by someone all her life would have bothered her a lot if that someone hadn't been Maura. It made her feel safe and protected instead. She never felt lonely when the woman was near. The idea of being her mate scared and excited her at the same time. If she understood correctly she was going to spend the rest of her life with this woman. For an eighteen year old it did feel a little too much and a little too fast, but Maura had made clear that they didn't have to rush anything. It was far too early for brunette to get into a relationship this serious. She wanted to enjoy a carefree life for a few more years. Jane made a mental note to discuss this matter with Maura further. Still she couldn't help feeling lucky. The honey blonde was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen and the thought that she belonged to her made her grin like a fool. Suddenly Jane couldn't wait to see her again. She quickly got out of bed and went to take a bath. When she returned the bed was already made and new clothes were laid out. This time it was simple t-shirt and jeans with a very nice pair of vans. Seemed like she was served by an invisible maid and it made her feel a little awkward. Nonetheless she was glad they left her simple clothes, it would have been strange to appear home dressed all fancy. The fact that Maura had thought about such little things made her feel warm inside. By the time she was dressed; brunette realized she was painfully hungry. When Jane opened door she almost bumped into Maura, who stood with a fist in the air, prepared to knock on the door.

"Jane, good afternoon! Did you sleep well?" The woman beamed at her.

"Hey," Jane grinned back. "Yeah, that bed of yours is very comfortable."

"I'm glad you like it, because this is your room from now on. You are welcome to stay whenever you wish." Maura extended her hand and Jane captured it immediately as they started to walk.

"Thank you, Maura, for everything." Brunette squeezed her hand. "For clothes too," She laughed. "You really didn't have to though."

"Well, yours were ruined and I can't have you walking around naked." Maura said seriously. "Don't worry about it Jane, besides I do love shopping." She seemed excited, but then she tensed, "It doesn't bother you does it?"

"Does what bother me? That you love shopping or have, as I gathered, loads of money?" Maura tensed even more when Jane mentioned money. Brunette sensed this and continued. "You know I'm not here for money and I know you can't just throw it away, so no, I'm not bothered by it." Honey blonde relaxed and released the breath she'd been holding. "I'm not sure about shopping though. You shouldn't spend money on me." Jane run her free hand through her hair. "And I can't wear anything you buy at home. My folks will get suspicious."

"Please, Jane? You can wear them here." Maura almost squealed from excitement when Jane smiled.

"Knock yourself out, but please try to stick with pants and no heels, okay?" Honey blonde looked so happy Jane didn't have heart to refuse.

"But…"

"No buts Maura."

"Oh okay." She agreed reluctantly. "Who's bossy now?"

With that they walked in the dining room. Jane's mouth fell open when she saw table covered with all kinds of food from French toast to croissants.

"I didn't know what you prefer, so I just made everything. I hope it's okay."

"You made all this? Maura, you shouldn't have bothered!"

"I quite enjoyed it actually. Now eat." She pulled a chair out for Jane. "So you can tell me if I'm any good at it."

"Thank you, but please don't do it again. It makes me feel kinda uneasy."

"Alright. Would you like tea or coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice, thanks." Jane set down. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I don't really eat." She smiled.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Jane ate in silence for some time. She tried almost everything. "Everything is so delicious!"

"Really? You like?" She beamed.

"Yeah, very much."

"Great! Now that you're properly fed, it's time to get you home."

"Yeah I guess it is." Jane's shoulders fell noticebly.

Maura handed her phone. "Call if you need anything, anytime. When you are ready to continue our conversation I'll be here."

"Okay, I won't take long, I promise."

"Take all the time you need, Jane. Amelia will drive you home."

"What? You aren't coming?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm unable to lie, so unless you want your mother to find out the truth, you have to let Amelia do the talking."

"Wait, you can't lie? How is that possible?"

"I seem physically unable to lie. I simply faint." Maura said nonchalantly.

Jane stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "That must be hard."

"Sometimes. Although I'm very good at bending truth." Honey blonde winked at brunette. They walked outside the front door as Amelia pulled up the car.

"Ready to go home, kid?"

"Don't have any choice and don't call me kid." Jane looked annoyed but couldn't help the smile that broke on her face.

"Whatever you say…kid." Amelia smiled back teasingly.

"Um…So I guess this is it." Jane threw her long arms around Maura and hugged her. Honey blonde seemed taken aback by Jane's sudden actions but quickly returned the hug. "Bye, Maura. I'll see you soon."

"You better, Rizzoli." Maura laughed trying not to sound sad. "Goodbye"

* * *

In the car Jane seemed very gloomy and Amelia tried to cheer her up. "Come on, stop sulking, It's not like you're leaving for forever." But that didn't help much, so she decided to act instead. "Okay, you know what? Let me talk to your parents. I think I can help."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer **Sadly none of these characters are mine.

* * *

Jane's whole family had been going crazy about her disappearance. Angela cried and even Frank had tears in his eyes when Jane got out of the car safe and sound. When the brunette was talking to her brothers, the vampire and her parent's went in another room to talk. Jane didn't know what Amelia told her parents, when they were finished, both her ma and pop seemed quite in fond of the vampire. Jane was speechless when they told her she was free to visit her whenever she wished. After all the emotions had somewhat subsided Angela offered Amelia to stay for dinner. For obvious to Jane reasons she had to decline and young girl walked the vampire to her car.

Jane still seemed stunned by her achievement. "Hey, thanks for talking to my ma and pop. Without you I would've been in a lot of trouble. What did you tell them, by the way?"

"Let's just say I can be very persuasive and leave it at that." Amelia smirked as she set in the car. "I must go now. Take care, Jane." Her smile was genuine now.

"I will. Thanks again for everything." Jane extended her hand and Amelia gladly shook it. "See you soon."

* * *

A few days later, Jane came to a conclusion that she was ready to continue the conversation and besides she just wanted to see Maura again, brunette decided to go back to the vampire residence. Jane wanted to surprise Maura, so she didn't call for a driver. She got up early in the morning and grabbed her bike. Riding through the streets and then woods for about an hour she reached the gate, which opened as soon as she came near. She continued her way and not five minutes later she was standing at the front door of Maura's house. A middle aged man opened door to her.

"Good morning, Miss!" He greeted her with a nod and a very weird and quite comical smile. "What a wonderful day, Isn't it? Come in, please."

"Uh…Hello." Jane stared confused for a moment and then stepped inside. "Nice day indeed. Could you tell me where to find Maura?"

"Why of course I can. If you would follow me I'll lead you straight to her." He turned around, motioning Jane to follow.

The man led her to a door and with the same weird smirk that never seemed to leave his face left the girl. Jane, assuming that it was library or study or something of this kind knocked softly and entered. Instead she found herself in Maura's bedroom. The thick curtains on the windows didn't let a single stream of sunlight in the room and it was only lit by candles on the walls. As soon as Jane got close enough to bed to see that Maura was in fact laying there asleep, she turned around to leave, feeling embarrassed for violating the woman's personal space. Unfortunately, being her clumsy self, Jane knocked over a vase near the door and it broke with a loud noise. The moment she heard the crack, the room became dark as all the candles got blown out at once. She turned around quickly and saw Maura standing right in front of her, her eyes shining bright green.

"Oh, fu…" Jane almost screamed as she jumped back. "Sweet Jesus! Maura! You scared the hell out of me!"

Maura recognized Jane instantly. Her eyes returned to normal and the candles lit up again. "Oh! Jane, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The woman stepped back.

Jane took a few deep breaths to calm herself and looked at Maura. She noticed extremely worried and scared look at honey blonde's face. "Yeah, I'm okay." She replied honestly, but the woman didn't seem convinced.

"I'm so so sorry. I just wasn't expecting you."

Jane walked over, placed her hands on Maura's shoulders and smiled to reassure her. "Really, I'm okay. You did give me the scare of my life though." She laughed softly. "Please, stop apologizing; it was my fault, too." She felt shoulders relax under her touch. When Jane regained her breath she realized that Maura was only in nightgown and became embarrassed once more. "Uh…I'll go drink some water. Meet me outside when you're…you're ready, okay? So we can take a walk, or something, if that's okay?"

For a moment Maura stared at Jane wondering why she had suddenly began to stammer. Remembering she was just in her night clothes honey blonde understood brunettes struggle and decided not to torture her anymore. "Of course! That would be great." She hinted Jane that she could go.

When Jane was out of the room she leaned against the wall and swallowed hard. What an odd beginning of the day.

Ten minutes and two glasses of water later Jane stood outside waiting for Maura. She looked around to observe the environment, which appeared to be quite pleasant, with tall trees, green grass and colorful flowers. It made strange contrast to the massive gloomy house. Soon she heard the front door open and saw Maura walk out.

"So, what's our plan? You want to go somewhere? Park, maybe?" Asked Maura as she came closer.

"Yeah, park would be nice."

"Alright then. Come on, let's get a car."

They waked around the house and Jane saw a huge garage. As soon as they went in she gasped, "Oh my god! Maura! You own a dodge challenger? You own a dodge freaking challenger!"

At first Maura panicked, but when she saw Jane running towards the car she smiled. "Yes. We can take that one if you want."

Jane beamed at her, "This is so cool!"

Maura grabbed the keys from the hanger and handed them to Jane. Brunette's eyes became huge as saucers, "You'll let me drive? Really?"

"Why not, I know you're a good driver." Maura watched her reaction in amazement.

Barely holding back tears brunette hugged her tightly, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Jane." Maura hugged back.

"Okay, time to go." Jane opened the door on the passenger's side for Maura and waited until she climbed in to shut it.

"Oh, how very gentlemanly of you," Maura smirked at her amused.

Jane blushed as she walked around the car and climbed in. She started the engine and drove them to park. Maura couldn't help smiling at Jane's excitement the whole way. Brunette parked the car by the entrance and rushed out to open Maura's door.

"Thank you, Jane. That's really sweet gesture." The fact that Jane was trying to take care of her and court her almost made Maura teary-eyed.

"Anytime." Jane's face reddened again.

"So, care to tell me what were you doing in my bedroom?" Maura was genuinely curious.

"Some weird man led me to your door and just left me there. If I had known it was your bedroom, I wouldn't have entered."

"Oh, that must have been Rufus, my butler. He's a little strange."

"You have a butler?" brunette laughed when she saw Maura's raised eyebrow. "Of course, you do." Jane coughed to compose herself. "I…I wanted to talk about…"

"You want to discuss how we can arrange to be together since you're a teenager and I'm a vampire elder."

"Yeah, I mean will I be part of the vampire world eventually?"

Maura looked at her with a very serious expression, "Do you want to?"

"Well, you're kinda queen there…"

"That doesn't mean anything Jane. We're absolutely equal in this relationship. Your world is just as important as mine and if you are willing to give up yours to be with me, then I'm willing to do the same. Besides, I don't want to burden you with responsibilities that come with being in a relationship yet. You're so young; you should be free to experience life, follow your dreams."

"You're amazing, you know. Thanks for not pushing me into something I'm not ready for."

"I'd never do that, Jane." Maura took Jane's hand and squeezed. "We can just be friends until you're old enough and ready for more."

"That would be great!" Brunette was very happy that the woman understood her.

"Now that we've got that cleared up I'd really like to hear about your plans for career."

"I've always wanted to be a detective. To catch the bad guys and keep the streets safe." Jane shrugged.

"That's very honorable, Jane. I'm sure you'll make a great detective."

"Thanks. My ma's not very happy about it but I hope she'll get used to it."

"She will eventually. Aren't you hungry, by the way? We've been out for a couple of hours already."

"Now that you mentioned it I am. Can we grab a pizza on our way back?"

"Of course and I can show you my collection of weapons and armory."

Jane's eyes went wide; she tugged at Maura's hand to make her walk faster. "You are a perfect woman!"

* * *

**AN **I guess I'll just fast forward a few years now, since they've discussed pretty much everything that needed to be discussed.

P.S. Is it too weird that I made Maura's butler Rufus from "Love Actually" (played by Rowan Atkinson) ?


	11. Chapter 11

**AN **Sorry I haven't updated sooner peolpe. and I'm sorry for all the mistakes too. I'm very tired and sleep deprived.

When I said I was going to fast forward I didn't mean going straight to where Jane's 30. That would make us miss out on a lot.

* * *

After long night of being on duty Jane drove to Maura's house. She got out of the car and walked to the front door. She had almost reached the handle when the door opened, revealing Maura's butler, Rufus.

"Miss Jane, what a pleasant surprise!" He invited her in.

Jane looked at him with a frown. "I come here almost every day…Anyway, where's Maura?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but she's on a meeting. She had an urgent business to take care of."

Jane's face fell. "Oh…"

"She'll be back shortly, though. Will you wait for her?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Very well. Follow me, please. I'll lead you to parlor."

"It's okay, Rufus. After three years I think I know my way around."

"As you wish." He nodded as Jane walked away to lay down on the couch for a nap before Maura's arrival. When she got there the door opened and Rufus appeared again. "Jeez, how do you do that? I do carry a gun, you know."

Rufus gave her a disapproving look, "I hope you're not planning to use it here. Madame Maura wouldn't appreciate holes in the furniture or walls, not to mention broken windows." Then his self-satisfied expression returned again. "I merely wanted to ask if you would like to have breakfast. Since you are wearing your uniform you must have been on duty, therefore I assumed you would be hungry."

"Oh, thanks, I'd really like some pancakes." She went in the room and set on the sofa, laying her feet on the coffee table in front.

"If you'd let me, may I suggest more fulfilling meal? I'm sure you've only had those doughnuts and, as you may know, they are not very healthy."

Jane let out a long sigh. Of course Maura had to control her eating habits even when she was not around. For someone who never ate she knew awfully lot about food. "Alright, can I have fried eggs, please?"

"Of course. Would you like it with bacon or sausage or maybe with turkey patties, or ham…"

"Bacon, I'd like bacon."

"I'll bring salad too. What about drinks? Would you like coffee, tea, milk?"

"Definitely coffee."

"Black, latte or…?"

"Just black coffee!" Jane groaned and rolled her eyes. She heard someone laugh behind her when Rufus nodded and left. Jane's eyes lit up when she turned around and saw Maura leaning against the door frame. "Hey you're back!" She smiled brightly.

Maura mirrored her expression as she walked to the couch. "I'm back. And you look exhausted. Why don't you go to your bedroom and sleep for a few hours?"

"I will. I just wanted to see you first. Where were you?"

Jane didn't notice a shadow of sadness crossing Maura's face for a second. "Let's talk about that later. How was your night?"

"Pretty boring. Spent the whole night patrolling in the streets." She layed down, her head in Maura's lap and closed eyes. "Oh and a cop from other division asked me out yesterday." Jane felt Maura tense and fingers running through her hair froze.

"Who?"

"You aren't going to send Amelia to scare him to death, are you?" Jane looked up at Maura with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not. I'd send her if I wanted him dead. What did you tell him?"

Ordinarily very calm and composed Maura turned into a most feisty and possessive woman Jane had ever known when there was jealousy involved and she found it very amusing. "About what?"

"About date Jane…" Maura knew Jane would never go out with anyone else, but still couldn't help feeling angry whenever someone made move on her. Jane belonged to her, just like she belonged to Jane and Maura wished that the whole would knew about it. She couldn't really blame them, though. With each passing day Jane became more beautiful.

"Oh that," Jane watched Maura's growing uneasiness for a minute and said "That's what you get for laughing at me earlier." She made a face at Maura who slapped her arm and laughed. "I told him that I'm already in a relationship with the most beautiful woman." Jane gave her the sweetest smile she could manage.

"Wait. Did it occur to you that probably everyone at work will think you are homosexual?"

"I'm not homosexual, I just happen to love you."

Maura smiled and stroked her cheek. "I know that dear, but to everyone else you are. Does it bother you?"

"Hmm, not really, no. Why would I care what some ass thinks about me, when I don't even think about them at all."

From the time Maura had discovered that her mate was a girl from a catholic family she was worried they could have problems in regards of their "unnatural" relationship. Though, she always wondered why something that manifested itself in every species of Mother Nature would be called "unnatural". She was very happy that Jane was so open-minded and fearless. "I'm so glad you think like that and please watch your language."

"Sorry mother," Brunette rolled her beautiful brown eyes.

Maura stood up and pulled Jane with her. "Come on, your breakfast should be ready."

Jane got up lazily and straightened her uniform. Maura's eyes roamed over her lanky figure longingly. Brunette caught her gaze and chuckled, "You should see your face right now."

"Don't flatter yourself; I was just admiring your uniform."

Teasing Maura had been Jane's favorite activity for the last three years. It was just too easy to get reaction from her and brunette never let an opportunity like this to pass. "Oh please, Maura. I'm sexy and we both know it." She winked at her and walked out leaving Maura red from embarrassment.

Honey blonde recovered quickly and followed her behind. "Don't be a smartass, Rizzoli."

By this time Jane had already half of beacon in her mouth and almost choked at Maura's words.

"What? I know how to swear too…"

"Dirty talk Maura? Really, are you okay? You seem kinda…"

Maura frowned and shook her head, "I'm perfectly fine. Don't talk with your mouth full, dear."

Jane smirked at her and returned to her food.

After breakfast she went to her room and slept for a few hours. When she woke up it was already afternoon. Thirty minutes later she was freshly showered (which they had installed in her bathroom) and was on her way to Maura's bedroom. Usually the woman was up all nights and slept during the day. Soon after their first meeting Jane learned that sunlight does not kill vampires. It just makes them weaker, but they still are stronger then humans. She wasn't embarrassed about going in Maura's room anymore. Though they still hadn't taken next step and still were just friends. Secretly Jane was hoping that would change soon.

She entered the room and saw Maura sitting in the middle of the bed. She smiled at brunette and motioned her to come closer. "Hey, you're awake. Come sit by me. I have something to tell you."

Even in the dark Jane could tell that Maura had been crying. Jane got on the bed and slipped behind Maura. She wrapped her arms around honey blonde's waist and pulled her in a hug. "What is it baby?"

The nickname made Maura laugh, "Funny that you're calling me baby when I'm old enough to be your great…"

"Don't go there Maura." Jane laughed too. "What did you want to talk about?"

Honey blonde sighed and leaned into Jane, closing her eyes. "Yesterday I was contacted by The Council"

"What's that?"

"The Council of Elders. I was chosen as the leader by them."

"I thought you were an Elder?"

"I am, but I'm not the only one. They contact me very rarely and I was surprised when their messenger called yesterday."

"What do they want?"

"Well, last time they contacted me was in the beginning of the great war between Vampires and Lycans."

"Who won?"

"I am offended officer Rizzoli! You don't see me hiding in abandoned buildings and underground, do you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What did they want this time?"

"They…They want me to go back to Europe."

"What? You can't go back! What about me?" Jane's heart started to beat wildly and she tightened her grip on Maura's waist.

"I have to go Jane and it's better for you if you won't get involved with them. Not all vampires are fun like Amelia or Thaddeus. Far from it in fact. But I'll be back soon darling. Messenger said they want to discuss something with me."

"Can't you do that over phone or something?"

"I'm sorry dear. It doesn't work that way. If they call for me I go to them, no questions asked."

"I don't want you to go, Maura. Please, let me come with you." Jane was trying very hard to hold back tears.

"I can't do that, Jane. If you'll come with me, they'll turn you into a vampire."

"If that's your only excuse then I'm coming. I wanted to ask you that anyway."

"No, Jane. We'll have to talk about that first…You know I wouldn't leave you if I had another option." Maura squeezed her hand.

As much as Jane wanted to object she knew maura would win their argument in the end, and besides she knew Maura was right. "Yeah, I know. When are you leaving and where are you going exactly?"

"I'm leaving tonight for Romania."

"So soon." Jane sighed. "What's in Romania?"

"Maybe you've heard of Transylvania, Bran Castle?"

Jane's eyes almost fell out. "Wait, what? Did you just say you're going to Transylvania? Dracula's Castle, really?"

"Oh, you've heard." Maura was surprised. "It isn't Dracula's anymore, though."

"Of course I have. So is the story true then? You have to take me there sometime Maura."

"It's true mostly. Of course I will, but not today."

"Yeah. So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"We could just stay here if you don't mind?"

"Of course we can, Maur'."

They shifted so Jane was lying on her back, one arm wrapped around Maura, whose head was resting on Jane's chest. Her other hand was placed on top of honey blonde's hand on her abs. they talked until it was time for Maura to leave for her flight. Jane went with her to the airport and watched Maura's plane take off. Jane returned to her little apartment counting minutes till Maura's return.

* * *

A little drama there, but I'll make it all better in the next chapter. I think.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN **This is not the way I planned this chapter to play out but it kinda wrote itself. I hope you guys will enjoy it.

* * *

Jane was laying on her couch, with one hand placed under her head and holding a beer bottle in the other. She was staring up at the ceiling. Even though job had worn her out and it was already long after midnight young detective couldn't bring herself to sleep. It had become more and more difficult for her as all her thoughts wandered around Maura all the time. When she did manage to doze off nightmares tortured her. Every night she chased after her, she knew Maura was somewhere near, but couldn't find her and she woke up more tired and frustrated than she was before going to sleep.

Jane was trying hard to distract herself from them and her job helped her a lot in that (that was one reason why she had become best at what she did. Year ago she became detective in the drugs unit and in a week she was going to be transferred into the homicide), but sometimes her longing for Maura was unbearable. Lately she had an uneasy feeling that something was bothering her mate and the fact that Maura hadn't contacted her for almost a month (which never happened before, as the vampire used to call two or three times a week) didn't help the matters at all. She felt powerless and that was driving her mad.

Her gaze shifted from ceiling to the cell phone and lingered there for some time. The device remained silent. Jane groaned and set up. She was tired of sitting around waiting for her call. Brunette had waited long enough. Now it was time for action. Jane wanted to see Maura and she was going to see her.

* * *

A half an hour later she was at Maura's house looking for Thaddeus. Maura had left him in charge while she was gone. Jane found him in the library reading some ancient book. He looked up surprised when brunette barged in through the door.

"I want to see Maura!" Jane walked up and placed both hands on the table in front of him.

"Nice to see you too. You know she's not here…"

"And I don't think she will be anytime soon. I'm gonna go to her myself."

"I'm not sure that's a wise decision. Maura wouldn't want you there."

"You know, at this point, I don't really care. I can't sleep, can't eat and all I think about is Maura." Jane clenched her hands in fists and closed her eyes to prevent tears from falling. "Please, I have to see her. She said she would be back soon and it's been three years already."

Thaddeus walked around the table and placed both hands on Jane's shoulders to help her relax. The concept of time was entirely different for vampires and humans. The fact that three years was such a long time for Jane had not occurred to him till now.

"Alright then. Go home and get ready. Tomorrow you're leaving for Romania."

A huge grin appeared on Jane's face and she threw her arms around him. "Thanks Ted, you're the best! I'm sorry I was rude earlier. It was great to see you."

"That's ok, I understand." He smiled warmly. "Now off you go, little one. I've got things to do. Come back same time tomorrow. Make sure nobody knows where you're off to."

"Yeah, of course." Jane nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks again." With that Jane left to prepare for the Journey to the Carpathian Mountains.

* * *

Same time next day Jane was sitting in the car with Thaddeus on her way to the airport. She had taken few days off at work and her family thought she was going to work undercover for some time.

"Your flight is in an hour. Amelia will meet you at the airport in Budapest."

"Budapest? That's in Hungary, right? I thought I was going to Romania?"

"Me too, but I called her yesterday and it seems they will be attending great masked ball tomorrow which is held in Budapest."

"Wait. I'm gonna attend a ball? With a bunch of vampires?" Jane got nervous. She didn't really like balls, especially with creatures who could kill her in the blink of an eye.

"Well, not only vampires. Besides it's not like you haven't seen vampires before." He laughed. "Amelia will get you a costume and you're gonna be fine. There will be other humans too so you don't have anything to worry about."

"Oh, okay." She relaxed for some time. Jane got curious about what other humans would be doing there, but before she opened mouth Thaddeus answered.

"Gypsies. They've served us for several hounded years now. Dracula was their count. By serving us they are showing their loyalty to him."

"But Dracula's dead, isn't he?"

"What can I say, they are very loyal people." He smiled. Ten minutes later they arrived at the airport and the man walked Jane to the entrance. "Alright, here we are. Take care of yourself, little one and try to stay out of trouble." He pulled her into a tight embrace. He did really like the girl and couldn't have thought of a better mate for his friend.

Jane returned the hug with equal force. "I'll try. And just so you know I'm not little anymore."

"Yeah yeah, I've known you from the time you wore diapers, you'll always be little to me." He grinned and waved her goodbye.

* * *

10 hours later Jane stood in the Budapest Ferihegy International Airport looking for Amelia. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw the vampire.

"Can't believe you're really here, kid." She slapped her shoulder with such force Jane almost fell over. "You look exhausted."

She felt exhausted too. Jane was too nervous to sleep on the plane and the fatigue had caught up to her. They started to walk towards the exit. Brunette was too tired to do anything besides following her and the vampire kept on talking. "I'm really glad you came, though. Maura will be so happy to see you. Maybe she'll even be happy enough not to kill us for bringing you here."

"I'm glad to see you too." Said Jane when they set in the car. "She doesn't know that I'm here?"

"Nope." Amelia smiled slyly. "It's a surprise. Besides she wouldn't allow you to come here. Things are little rough right now."

Jane looked at her with concern. "Why? What's up? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Can't really say much. You'll have to ask her about that. Something is bothering her, but she doesn't say what."

That made Jane nervous. Maura was always so calm and peaceful. Nothing could make her worry, unless it involved Jane's wellbeing.

Thirty minutes later they were at the hotel. After checking her in they walked to her suite.

"So, the Ball starts at midnight. Now I'm gonna go get you a costume. Don't worry I know you hate dresses. You just stay here and sleep." Amelia was gone before Jane could give her any kind of response. She just shrugged and walked to bed. Without taking any of her clothes off she layed down and went to sleep.

* * *

Vibrations in her left pocket woke her up several hours later. She pulled it out and answered with a voice raspier then normal.

"Hey, kid, are you ready?"

"For what?" She yawned and buried head in the pillow.

"For the Masked Ball that will start in an hour? Did I just wake you?" Amelia sounded slightly annoyed.

Jane shot up from bed once she remembered where she was and why she was there. "Oh! Ooh that! No I'm up and getting ready."

"Don't lie to me Rizzoli, you have the voice of a heavy smoker!"

"Okay I just woke up but I'll be ready soon."

"Your costume and mask is by the bed. I'll be waiting for you outside in the car. Hurry up and don't forget to eat."

After ending the call Jane run straight to the bathroom and took a shower. When she came out she saw tray with burgers on the table. She made a mental note to thank the vampire later. After eating and brushing her teeth as fast as she could Jane opened the box and took out her costume. She got dressed and pulled her hair in a ponytail. She walked to the mirror to give herself one final look and smiled with satisfaction. Those vampires did know how to dress up really nicely. Jane breathed in deeply, grabbed her mask and left the room feeling extremely nervous and even more excited. She was going to see Maura at last.

* * *

Snowflakes were visible in the glow of the streetlight under which Amelia's car was parked. Jane hurried to get in.

"Man, it's freezing outside." She rubbed her hands and looked over at the other passenger who was staring at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"I'm so jealous of Maura right now." Amelia started the engine.

Jane threw her head back and laughed. "Thanks. You look great by the way. This is the first time I see you in a dress."

"Wait till I get out of the car." The vampire said with a smirk.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you have a mate?"

Amelia shifted uncomfortably and squeezed the steering wheel tightly. "I…I'm not really sure to be honest."

Jane looked at her confused. "What do you mean? I thought one knew right away…"

"It's not same for everyone. One may know right away and it may take time for other."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess. Thanks for the burgers by the way. How did you know what I wanted?"

"I did not. They're called fast food and I wanted you to eat really fast."

They drove past the main entrance of the castle fence where the Ball was being held and were about to go through the smaller gate when a horse jumped in front of them right out of nowhere. Amelia stopped the car so fast if it hadn't been a seatbelt Jane would've flown out of the windshield. The incident scared the horse too and it threw off its rider, who landed in the snow with a loud yelp.

Amelia groaned and got out of the car telling Jane not to move. She walked to the person lying in the snow. "Are you alive?"

"I think so," Jane heard a voice that obviously belonged to a female. The woman stretched out her hand to Amelia. "A little help?"

Amelia grabbed the hand and pulled up so easily as if she did not weigh anything at all. "Watch where you're going next time." She said fiercely and went back to car. In the front lights Jane could see that the woman had equally annoyed expression. "Are you coming? I don't have all night."

Stranger got in the back seat quickly. "You don't have to be so rude."

Jane tensed; the woman was really getting on the vampires nerves. She expected Amelia to kick her out but surprisingly nothing like that happened.

"I'm not being rude. I almost killed you and your horse."

Jane noticed that the woman was definitely human. She looked in the rearview mirror to better observe her. Their new passenger was a very beautiful young woman, with very long dark hair and brown eyes full of joy. She had a carefree smile on her face. She was talking to the Amelia so simply Jane wondered if she know about vampires at all.

"Although my horse did run off somewhere I'm sure she's pretty much alive and I'm feeling very well too, so don't worry."

At that the vampire snorted. "Why would I be worried about you?"

"You tell me."

Jane wanted to laugh but when the driver glared at her she decided against it.

"What were you doing out here anyway?"

"I was looking for you actually. Maura wanted to see you."

Jolt of electricity went through Jane body when the woman mentioned her mate's name. She was so close already. Amelia's voice brought her back to reality.

"Dressed like that on the back of the horse? You'd freeze to death, Radda." Vampire parked the car near the back door of the castle.

"See, you do worry about me." Radda smirked as they got out.

When Amelia released a frustrated sigh Jane was no longer able to contain a chuckle. They went inside, Radda going to the right, Jane and Amelia going to the left.

"What was that about?" She asked as soon as they were alone.

"What was what about?"

"Oh, come on! I've never seen anyone talk to you like that! Who is she?"

"Radda, she's a gipsy."

"Okay, but this conversation is not over. Now take me to Maura."

Amelia smirked and put on her mask motioning to Jane to do the same. They walked in the great hall, where The Ball had already begun. "Where's the fun in that?" She said and walked away, leaving Jane in the middle of the room full of vampires in costumes and masks.

* * *

**AN **so this ball thing came from Van Helsing. It's just so awesome in that movie I couldn't leave it out :D and Jane's costume is pretty much the same that Dracula is wearing.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN **Here's another chapter my dearest readers. Sorry if it's not good enough. I can barely keep my eyes open, but didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, so I'm updating anyway.

I take you're okay with Amelia/Radda thing?

Also, Marijke S Bush, I'm happy to inform you the 13th chapter of Underworld is right about now! Before you ask I don't know when 14th will be. Maybe tomorrow, maybe the day after tomorrow... I'm not sure I'll use Hoyt here as well. And watch your language. please.

* * *

The great hall, in which Jane stood awkwardly, was filled with sound of violin. Wandering around the room for some time she studied every woman that even slightly resembled Maura. She kept walking among the groups of dressed up vampires without any luck. Jane was peering at a woman with honey blonde hair when a man announced it was time to dance. Those who wanted to dance moved to the middle of the room in pairs. That's when Jane caught a glimpse of a woman in a dress red as blood. Her hair was pulled up, revealing the most beautiful neck and shoulders. Hands were covered with white gloves and she was wearing a golden mask.

Jane knew it was Maura the moment she laid eyes on her. Her heart leaped in chest, beating wildly. Brunette saw few vampires walk up to her asking for a dance, but the woman politely declined. Detective smirked and walked in her direction. Maura seemed more breathtaking with every step. Jane had forgotten how gorgeous her mate actually was. And sexy. Oh, so sexy.

Maura didn't believe her eyes when tall, dark haired woman walked to her asking for a dance. She immediately took the hand brunette was offering, clinging to it as if her life depended on it and grabbed Jane's shoulder with another. Strong hand slipped around her waist pulling her closer.

"Missed me?" Jane breathed in her ear.

"Jane! What are you doing here?"

"Dancing with you, obviously."

"That's not what I asked…Although; I didn't know you could dance."

"I can't. Just got caught up in the moment." Jane laughed. "And it seemed like a good way to make appearance."

Maura smiled at her, swaying in rhythm with the music. Even though Jane was not the best dancer, her confident moves and playful smirk more than made up for it. "You did surprise me."

"So you're not mad at me?" Brunette asked hopefully.

"Oh, I'm furious. Wait till we get out of here." Maura felt Jane tense under her touch. She leaned in closer. "I've missed you so much." Brunette relaxed when she whispered in her ear.

Soon the dance was over and Maura led them out of the hall to find some privacy.

"For someone so awkward you do have graceful moves." Said Maura.

"Huh…Thank you, I guess." On their way out Jane saw Amelia standing near the door. The vampire winked at her just before a waitress stumbled in front of her spilling red liquid on her dress. Despite the mask Jane was sure the waitress was Radda. Anyone else would have been terrified while Radda just smiled apologetically. Jane was out of the room before she could see the rest of the "incident".

They went to another part of the castle, where the sounds of music and guests couldn't reach them and no one would interfere. Jane followed Maura in a dimly lit room and closed the door behind them. Maura pulled her into a tight embrace the moment she turned around. Jane was startled but recovered quickly and wrapped arms around the woman's waist and shoulders, bringing her impossibly close. Few minutes later Maura inhaled deeply and moved away. She brought her hands to Jane's face and removed her mask.

"You've changed," She traced finger over brunette's cheekbone down to her jaw. "Your features used to be softer, they're sharp now. It makes you look strict."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jane smiled and removed Maura's mask. "Well, you haven't changed at all, still the most gorgeous woman on earth."

The compliment made her smile. Maura couldn't stop staring at her. Brunette had grown since they're last meeting. Her gaze had become more intense, smile more playful and endearing, every move full of boldness and all of it allured the vampire immensely. "I bet all dealers are intimidated by you."

The observation made the human laugh. "I hope murderers will be too, since I'm getting transferred to homicide. I'll be the first female detective in the unit, by the way." She added proudly.

"Jane, that's great! You've always wanted to work homicide. I'm so proud of you, dear." Maura seemed genuinely happy. Soon she remembered the situation they were in and smile on her face was replaced by frown. "Why are you here, Jane?"

"What do you mean why? You've been gone for three years! All I had was occasional phone calls and even those stopped month ago. And then I had this feeling that something was wrong. I couldn't just sit and wait!" Jane had no intention of getting angry or raising her voice, but once she opened her mouth, she was no longer able to control the emotions and words just kept coming. Suddenly she felt very hot, almost impossible to breath, so she pulled off the cloak and opened top buttons of the shirt. "Are you tired of me already? Or am I not badass enough for The Queen of the Dead?" By this time she was pacing wildly in the room, waving hands.

Not expecting Jane's sudden outburst, Maura was taken aback. She grabbed her by upper arms. "Jane stop! Look at me! You know that's not true. You're more than enough for me…More than anything I could ever dream of." She stroked Jane's cheek. "I just want you to be safe."

Brunette placed hand over the one that was caressing her cheek. "I don't want to be safe if that means being away from you." She said quietly, looking into Maura's hazel-green eyes.

Jane's words made her melt. She smiled and tried to hold back tears. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. You're so charming, how can I stay mad at you now. But really Jane, it's not safe. Who knows you're here?" She realized Jane wasn't going to give away her helpers and added, "Besides Thaddeus and Amelia…?"

"No one. This girl named Radda saw me arrive with Amelia, but she doesn't know who I am." Jane answered honestly. "Please don't be angry. I asked them for help."

"Relax, I'm not mad. It's not their fault they can't disobey you."

Jane arched her eyebrow. "What do you mean they can't disobey?"

"Well, they could have tried to talk you out of coming here, but they would have done whatever you asked in the end anyway."

"Why?" Jane was even more confused now.

Maura tilted her head and when she understood what Jane was asking, smiled. "Has it not occurred to you that being my mate gives you a certain power? I'm an elder, no one is superior to me except the council and you're my mate. That makes you nearly most powerful figure in this world. You really didn't know?"

"Wha…? No." Jane set on the nearby sofa and stared at her mate. She had never thought about it but it made sense. "Really?"

Maura chuckled and set next to her. "Yes, really. You're too cute sometimes, you know?" She removed their gloves and took Jane's hand in her own.

"Why are we hiding then? Why have you stopped calling me?"

Maura's face became serious again. "I've told you something is going on. The council is holding me here for no apparent reason. A month ago I found out someone was trying to overhear my conversations on the phone, so I had to stop contacting you. They must be trying to find you, since I don't have anything else hidden from them." She paused and when she sure Jane was listening carefully continued. "In the beginning vampires and lycans were equal. We fought for the dominance over them and won. The Elders told me once that werewolves were looking for a person who could change everything. Bring them out of misery and make equal of the vampires. It was long ago and the council thought it was ridiculous, but they've started the search again and this time the council is disturbed by that. I'm not aware of what changed their belief, what they know about this person, or what makes them think such person exists at all, but the fact that they're trying to find you too does not make me happy at all."

Jane could feel Goosebumps on her hands, her mouth was dry. She was almost afraid of what she might find out next. "What do I have to do with anything?" She asked nonetheless.

"You see, Jane, werewolves are living in small groups now and they are not much of a threat to us, but if that person really exists and they find them, lycans all over the world will be united and become very dangerous. Nothing will stop them then."

"But you said they will become equal to you. Why would they do that if they can win the war?"

"I've thought a lot about that. Jane, would you hurt me or my kind?"

"Why would you ask that, Maura? You know I'd never do such thing." Jane was not sure where their conversation was going, but then the realization struck her. "Oh my god! You think it's me?" Part of her was praying Maura would laugh and tell her she was being silly, but another part knew it was exactly what the vampire thought.

Maura's eyes and smile were filled with sadness. "I'm not sure. I think the only way vampires will avoid slavery is if the person werewolves are looking for is connected to a vampire. I did tell you vampires never mate with humans. That makes my suspicion even stronger."

Jane's face grew pale and her hands became cold. She was beyond terrified. "Now I understand why you didn't want me here. Listen, can we continue this some other time? I don't think I can handle more right now."

"Of course." Maura stood up, pulling Jane with her. "Where are you staying? I'll drive you back. I'm gonna need to change clothes first, though. Which reminds me, I really like your costume. It makes you look very sexy." Vampire winked at her, trying to change the mood and cheer her up.

"My sexiness doesn't have to do anything with the costume, babe." Jane smiled weakly, not wanting Maura to know how much the new information bothered her. "Um…Maura?"

"Yes, Jane."

"Could you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone right now."

Honey blonde's chest tightened. She never wanted to see her mate terrified like this. She tried to hide her anger under a smile. "Let me grab a few things and we can go."

They arrived at Jane's hotel half an hour later. After changing, Jane into shorts and a tank top and Maura into her silk nightgown, they went to bed. Human was wrapped in the vampires arms, her head placed on honey blonde's shoulder. In a different situation Jane would've been very excited to be in a bed with her mate in this little clothing, but now her mind was going over their conversation for hundredth time. She knew all this bothered Maura as much as it bothered her.

"Maura?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I love you. We'll figure out everything."

Tears started flowing from the vampires eyes. "I love you too, Jane. So much."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN** Marijke S Bush that's okay. Sorry If I was a bit rude.

* * *

Maura Isles didn't sleep that night at all. She simply lay with her mate stroking her hair, but, in the morning, when Jane reached for her in the bed only thing she found were cold sheets. Human set up abruptly calling for the vampire.

"Hey, I'm here, relax." Maura walk out of the bathroom. "You didn't think I'd leave without saying anything, did you?" She set down on the bed smirking.

"No, sorry. Of course not." Jane rubbed her eyes. Yawning she lay back on the bed. "Since when do you use bathrooms, by the way?"

"Amelia called and I didn't want to wake you." She stroked Jane's arm. "How are you?"

Jane set up and looked at her. "I'm surprisingly fine, actually. What did she want?"

"She just wanted to know if you're coming with us back to Romania."

"Oh, can I?" Jane gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Please?"

Maura sighed, shaking her head and smiling. She couldn't refuse anything Jane asked while looking at her with those big brown eyes. "Alright, alright." She laughed when huge toothy grin broke out on Jane's face. "Just for a few days and promise me you won't start snooping around and do as I say."

Jane nodded enthusiastically. "I promise. When are we leaving?"

"In a few hours." Maura looked around the room. "It's very cold in there at this time of the year. Do you have appropriate clothes?"

Jane scratched her eyebrow. "How cold? All I've brought is in the suitcase over there." She motioned in the direction of half opened case.

Maura stood up and walked to the suitcase. After poking inside of it she turned back to Jane. "These won't do." She narrowed her eyes in delight. "Guess what, Janie…"

Jane leaned back in confusion. This could only mean one thing. "No! No no no, Maura, no!"

"Oh, yes! We are going shopping!" Honey blonde squealed and rushed to the bed to pull Jane up. "Come on, get up. We don't have much time." She pushed her towards the bathroom. "I'll order you breakfast." She said loud enough for the human to hear her on the other side of the door.

Ten minutes later Jane came out of the bathroom wearing only white boxers and t-shirt. Her face didn't show any of the enthusiasm from earlier. She hated shopping, being dragged from one shop to another and trying out tones of different things, most of which she wasn't going to buy. Shopping was something she missed the least when Maura was away. Her mother did try to drag her to shops but she could say no to her unlike Maura.

She set on the bed, placing the tray with breakfast in front of her and started eating. Maura set behind her, drying her mate's damp hair. After that they both got ready for their shopping trip. The couple walked from one shop to another for at least two hours buying almost everything Maura deemed necessary for Jane. By the end of their trip brunette was very close to regretting her decision about going with honey blonde.

As soon as they got back to Jane's suite detective dropped all bags and went straight to the bathroom.

"Jane, are you alright?" Maura, feeling concerned, knocked on the door softly.

"Need to take a bath. Froze my ass off out there." Jane called out as she turned on the water.

The vampire winced, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"And ruin all the fun? No way."

"I'm sorry." Mumbled Maura when Jane finally came out.

Jane's heart melted at the sight of her mumbling mate. "Oh, come here, Maur. I didn't mean it like that," She got closer and hugged Maura, kissing the top of her head. "Even shopping is okay if I get to spend time with you."

Maura slipped her hands around Jane's waist, burying her head in brunette's neck. "Oh, Jane, I've missed you so much."

"Oh yeah?" She smiled.

"Yes, so very much." Maura moved back to look at Jane. She saw beautiful brown eyes smiling down at her before brunettes gaze shifted from her eyes to lips. She leaned in, giving Jane all the encouragement she needed. Jane closed the distance between them in a second without hesitation.

The moment their lips touched Jane felt the earth disappear under her feet. Her heart beat with more power than she ever felt in her life. Her eyes closed as she tightened her grip on Maura's waist and felt arms slip around her neck, pulling her closer.

Maura felt like she was alive again. Felt like she was breathing. Vampire could even swear her heart started to beat when Jane's lips brushed against hers. The sensation overwhelmed her so much she wanted to cry, but she put every bit of her feelings in their kiss instead.

Jane pulled away when she felt she had used up every bit of the oxygen in her body and was about to faint. Her forehead resting against Maura's, Jane drew in a long breath and opened eyes. Maura's eyes were still closed; her breaths were short and ragged. Jane smiled and placed a soft kiss on her vampire's temple.

"Wow…that was…amazing!" Maura said between breaths.

"You're amazing. I've never felt anything like that before."

"Neither have I." Honey blonde looked in her eyes as she withdrew one hand from brunette's neck to caress her cheek.

"Hey, you're hand is warm," She cupped Maura's cheek, "And face too."

"What?" Vampire brought her other hand to her own cheek. "Oh, you're right! That's strange. I wonder why."

"Maybe I'm just that hot." Jane winked playfully.

"Maybe," Maura smiled and looked on her watch. "Okay, it's time to go. Others are probably waiting for us already." She was about to pull away when Jane grabbed her and kissed once more. If the first kiss was sweet and sensual this one was more passionate. Jane's hands found honey blonde's hips, while Maura's hands got tangled in brunette's hair. When Maura felt Jane's tongue on her bottom lip her knees almost gave out, but she somehow managed to stay up and even opened mouth to let her dominate their kiss.

Jane felt Maura's lips part and she pushed her tongue inside gently. Maura's grip in her hair tightened almost painfully but it sent jolt of pleasure through Jane's body. A low moan escaped vampire's lips and the sound nearly drove Jane crazy.

It took every single bit of Maura's willpower to pull away from the kiss. She laid her forehead on Jane's collar bone and tried to calm down. The fact that Jane's heavy breathing tickled her ear almost made her cave in to desire.

"We can't…in here…don't want to be rushed." She breathed out.

"Yeah…yeah, you're right." Jane nodded and licked her lips tasting Maura on them.

They packed Jane's things as fast as they could and left the hotel to get on the private plane which would take them to Count Dracula's homeland.

On the plane they were greeted by very sulky Amelia.

"What's up with her?" Jane whispered to Maura.

"I don't know. She's been like that since she met one gypsy girl." She whispered back. "To be honest, if it weren't for those two I would have died of boredom. Not literally speaking, of course."

"Of course," Jane chuckled. "You mean Radda, right? They're fun to watch. Isn't she coming with us?"

"She's coming with other gypsies. They prefer to travel by horses and carriages. In fact, I think they like each other but both are too stubborn to tell."

"I'm sitting right here, you know!" Amelia glared at them frustrated. "And I have perfect hearing!"

"Sorry," Maura apologized with a smile. "It's true though. You need to tell her."

"Tell her what?" The other vampire snapped.

"That you fancy her?"

"I do not fancy her or anyone else!" Amelia gritted through her teeth.

"Alright, suit yourself." Maura leaned and placed her head on Jane's shoulder. "We just want you to be happy."

"I'm perfectly happy, thank you."

"Doesn't seem like it." Jane said in a low voice.

Amelia just narrowed eyes at her and then looked out of the window as the plane took off, indicating that the conversation was over.

Jane felt an urge to have some kind of physical contact with Maura, whether it was small of her back, waist, arm or any other part of the woman's body the whole time. She needed to feel that Maura was with her and wasn't leaving again. She didn't let go of the vampire until they reached very small village that was nearest to the Bran Castle where Jane was going to stay in a hotel that looked almost as old as the castle itself. She couldn't stay in the castle for obvious reasons and this was the best option they had.

It was almost midnight when they arrived. Maura had to leave, as she was expected in the castle and Jane was greeted by the owner of the hotel who spoke English very badly, with a heavy accent, but Jane was still positively surprised someone in a place like this knew English at all. First floor of the hotel appeared to be a tavern, with a few wooden tables and garlic braids everywhere. All eyes in the tavern were on her once she stepped inside, but soon everyone returned to their business. Finally after many "velkomes" she was led to her room on the second floor.

To be fair, Maura had warned her that hotel was not quite modern, but she hadn't mentioned it was this ancient either. Once she was alone she looked around in the room. It was small, old and dusty. With one bed, one table and one small fireplace. She pulled her new pajamas from the suitcase and crawled in the bed (which turned out surprisingly warm and comfortable). She was too tired to do anything else and besides Jane couldn't wait for the new day which would bring Maura to her again.

* * *

**AN **So that kiss was really hard to write. That's the first kiss I've ever written in fact. felt a bit weird :D

There's something I'd like to ask you guys. Some of you may know the film "Let me in" there's this little vampire girl in there. I thought Jane and Maura could find her at some point in the story, but I'm not sure, so I'd like to know what you think about that. And even if I decide to use her here it won't happen anytime soon I think.


	15. Chapter 15

Jane woke up with the sunrise next morning. That rarely ever happened since she wasn't really a morning person, so she tried to go back to sleep, but without any luck. After an hour she finally gave up and got out of the bed. Wood was burning in the fireplace and it made the room much warmer than it had been the previous night. Jane walked to the window and looked outside. Everything her eyes could reach was covered in thick blanket of snow. 'Gee one can get blinded with all this snow' she whined to herself but truth be told brunette was impressed by the beauty of snow covered hills and trees. In the distance over the hills she could see the tops of the castle. The sight made her think about Maura and the kiss. Smiling Jane touched her lips with tips of fingers. Her stomach growled and interrupted the blissful memory. Finishing her morning routine Jane got dressed very warmly and went down to the tavern for breakfast. It seemed less crowded today. Wife of the owner told her to sit at one of the tables and soon appeared with large variety of bacon, ham and sausages. The woman also brought her a huge cup of tea. She explained to Jane that because of the climate it was necessary to eat really well, but brunette didn't look like she needed any excuse to dig in her food with full force. By the end of the meal the owner came to her table asking if she was satisfied and in conversation mentioned that if she decided to go out she should avoid going in the direction of the castle. Jane asked for the reason but she got out of him was that it wasn't safe.

Jane had indeed decided to go out. She returned to her room and put on appropriate attire to not freeze to death outdoors. Cold air hit her face as soon as she walked out the hotel. She felt like her whole respiratory system had frozen from the nose to the lungs, but soon got accustomed to the cold. She started off in the direction of the woods. Despite the cold weather was pleasant. The sun was shining brightly and only noise she could hear was the one her footsteps were making in the snow. Brunette felts incredibly calm and refreshed when she walked in the woods. Only a minute later she heard someone else's footsteps from behind. She turned around immediately and saw Maura dressed all in white smiling at her. Jane's eyes lit up as she rushed to the vampire. Sliding arms around the woman's waist Jane pulled her in a passionate kiss. Maura smiled against her lips and returned the kiss with equal eagerness.

"Hello, love," Said Maura when they pulled back.

"Hello, sweetheart." Still smiling, Jane run her hand up and down Maura's back.

"I think I like this new greeting." Vampire trailed fingers over human's high cheekbones. "I think we should talk about it though."

"What's there to talk about?"

"Well, you know the change in our relationship status. Are you sure you're ready to take the next step?"

Jane smiled amused. She loved how Maura always had to make everything clear. "I think I made it clear yesterday…and today." She leaned in once more and placed a gentle kiss on her mate's lips. "But if you still need to hear it, then yes, I'm ready and very willing to take the next step."

"You know I don't like to guess." She looked very happy after Jane's reassurance.

Brunette laughed, "Though you did make a guess that I'm the future werewolf leader." Jane finally let go of Maura's waist and they started walking in the white forest.

"I didn't guess," Honey blonde protested, "I made a hypothesis based on facts, that's not the same."

"You're cute. And you look really beautiful right now." Jane smiled and squeezed her arm. "Err...so, if you're right, hypothetically speaking, of course, what will happen to me?"

Maura winced and looked down. "The hunt will begin. Vampires and Lycans will hunt and fight for you. For different reasons, of course." She swallowed knot in her throat and continued. "You're human and you're weaker then us, so I think werewolves will turn you to make you stronger. They won't kill you, though, but vampires will. You're too much of a threat for them…us." The thought of loosing Jane was unbearable to her. She felt tears sting her eyes and started crying softly.

Human stopped and hugged her. "Oh, Maur, don't cry. We don't even know if it's really me and I'm still alive and breathing." Jane inhaled and exhaled loudly to demonstrate her statement and made Maura laugh.

"I feel so useless," She looked Jane in the eye. "I have all this power and yet I'm unable to protect you."

"You're protecting me just fine, Maura." Brunette rubbed honey blonde's shoulders. "But if something happens I'll try to stick with wolves," She joked, "You think it will hurt? You know the turning thing?"

"Bite will hurt and then you're bone and muscle tissue will start to change. So, yes, it's painful." Maura answered honestly.

Jane gulped. "On the other thought, I'm perfectly happy to be weak human."

"You're not just weak human. You're my weak human and I'll do everything I can to protect you."

"I know you will, baby." Jane kissed Maura's hand. "But enough about this until we know something for sure."

"You're right." Maura felt Jane shiver from cold. "We should go back to your hotel."

"That place is anything but hotel, I tell ya." Jane laughed. "There is garlic everywhere. Are you afraid of garlic, Maura?"

"Of course not, but I do find the smell quite hideous."

"So it's just a myth?"

"Humans were afraid of fire at first."

"Point taken." Jane smiled. "People in the village think you are afraid though. They don't know about what's going on in the castle, do they?"

"Some of them do, actually."

"Why aren't they leaving then? Aren't they afraid?"

"It's their home. We don't do them any harm so there's no need for them to leave."

* * *

In the morning two days later Jane opened eyes and saw Maura sitting on the other side of the bed staring at her.

"Gee, you scared me." She let out throaty laugh.

"Sorry. I really like your voice, you know. It's sexy, erotic even." Maura smiled seductively.

Jane wiggled eyebrows playfully. "Oh really?"

"Oh, yes." Maura hovered over Jane and kissed her. "I have wonderful news."

"Yeah?" Asked Jane but she didn't really care what Maura had to say as long as she stayed in this position. She placed both hands on vampire's back.

"We're going home."


	16. Chapter 16

Few days after their return Jane was told that from Monday she was going to start working in homicide unit. Since it was Friday she decided to celebrate with her coworkers at the nearby pub named "The Dirty Robber" and got so drunk she had to call Maura and ask to pick her up. Fifteen minutes later Maura walked through the doors of the bar. Sitting in her favorite booth Jane saw her immediately and waved her over with a big smile.

"Hey, babe! I'm over here." Detective added, although Maura definitely didn't need further instructions as she had spotted Jane right away.

Maura had never seen Jane inebriated before and was slightly confused and nervous for not knowing what to expect from the drunken brunette. She walked to Jane's booth smiling politely and greeted her fellow drinkers. They told her they had heard a lot about her from Jane. While talking to them Maura looked at her mate and noticed proud and delighted expression on her face. It made honey blonde's heart swell with love. Few minutes later they excused themselves and Jane somehow managed to slide out of the booth and hang on Maura's shoulders with one hand.

"Ooops," She giggled as Maura wrapped arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

Vampire's smile was replaced by deep frown. "How on earth did you manage to drink so much?"

"Pff, I'm not even drunk." Jane waved her free hand dismissively.

"You can't even take one step on your own, Jane." Her brow furrowed with concern. "Are you feeling alright? I think you should stay at my house tonight."

"And I think I'll be just fine at my own." She pointed her finger at honey blonde accusingly. "You haven't been at my new apartment, yet. We're staying at my place." She gave a firm nod as she climbed in the car, trying to sound serious and made Maura chuckle at her adorableness.

Shaking her head, Maura walked around the car and got in the drivers seat. "Okay then, sweetheart."

On their way to Jane's apartment brunette couldn't keep her mouth shut, babbling everything that came to her mind, but as they got near her place she fell silent. Maura looked over at her slightly snoring mate with a smile.

"Jane, wake up, we're here." Maura opened Jane's door and shook her gently.

Brunette opened eyes, yawned and got out of the car with Maura's help. They got to the door and Maura searched for the key in Jane's pockets which was not an easy task as she had to keep her mate upright with one hand. She found it a moment later and dragged her inside. When Jane was successfully laid on the couch Maura went to grab a glass of water for her. Jane set up to drink the water but sudden wave of nausea hit her and she run to the bathroom. Maura followed right behind. She pulled Jane's hair back and when brunette was done vomiting wiped her mouth. Maura tried to take Jane to her room, but detective refused to leave bathroom and so she had to sit on the floor near the toilet and caress Jane's back. Half an hour later brunette slowly lifted her head.

"Are you feeling better?" Maura continued to rub Jane's back.

"Yeah," Jane looked pale. "I'm sorry, Maur. Let's go to bed."

"You don't have to apologize, dear, but please don't drink this much again. I hate to see you in pain."

"Actually, this was the first time. Pretty shitty feeling you know." She laughed as she stood up on shaky legs, "And probably gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

Maura stood up too and caressed Jane's cheek. She wanted to help Jane but hade no idea what to do. "What can I do to help? Maybe you want something?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'll just drink tons of water." She went to kitchen to do just that. Ten minutes later they went to bedroom. Brunette gave Maura her shorts and t-shirt to wear to bed and started pulling off her own clothes. Maura decided to change in the bathroom.

Jane crawled in bed and waited for her mate. After some time she called out. "You're not cleaning in there, are you, Maur?"

Honey blonde emerged minute later. "No, just zipper on my dress got caught. Although that room could use some serious cleaning." She lay beside Jane, who immediately turned around to spoon her.

Jane chuckled lightly. "I think I like you in my clothes." She murmured in Maura's hair as the vampire sunk back in her warmth.

"I think I like wearing your clothes." Honey blonde answered with a smile. "They smell just like you. Alright, you need sleep now. We can appreciate each other's clothes all we want tomorrow."

Maura's words made Jane grin. "Okay. Love ya, shorty" She kissed her head.

"I love you too." Honey blonde closed her eyes but then opened again. "Wait, did you just call me shorty? I'm not short! I'm of average height!"

"Of course you are." Jane patted her stomach to reassure her. "Goodnight, Maura." With that she drifted of to the world of dreams.

The next morning Jane woke up with a throbbing headache. She felt Maura's back pressed into her. As much as she wanted to stay in bed with her sleeping mate the thirst was unbearable, so she reluctantly got up and wandered to the kitchen.

She was already on the third glass of water when she heard the front door of her apartment open and Angela Rizzoli walked in.

"Ma!" She cried out surprised and then continued on lower voice afraid to wake Maura in the other room. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock?"

"But I've got a key!" Angela threw her hands in the air.

"That's for emergencies!" Jane hissed. "Do you have an emergency now?"

"Well, bringing you food so you won't starve is an emergency." Ignoring Jane's annoyed look Angela walked to the counter and placed food containers there."

She was about to get the plates when she saw someone walk out of Jane's bedroom.

Maura woke up with a start when she heard voices from the kitchen. She looked on Jane's side of the bed and found it empty but that didn't surprise her as she had recognized her voice coming from another room. Maura could hear irritation in Jane's tone and decided to find out what was happening in the kitchen. She found a woman staring at her as soon as she stepped out of the bedroom. Maura recognized Jane's mother straight away. She had aged from the time the vampire had seen her but still was a beautiful woman. The look on the elder Rizzoli's face and the fact that she was still in the clothes Jane had given her the previous night made her feel uneasy. The vampire didn't know if Jane wanted her family to find about her yet. And coming out of her bedroom dressed in shorts and baggy t-shirt wasn't the way she expected to meet her mate's mother. She wanted to make a good impression because she knew how important family was to Jane, but that possibility was most certainly ruined now. Maura looked at Jane apologetically. She didn't want to make brunette uncomfortable but did just that by coming out of the bedroom.

Jane saw her mother still her movements and stare behind her. She didn't need to turn around to see what the older woman was looking at. Brunette knew that, at some point, Angela would find out about Maura and while she wasn't exactly ready for that moment to come yet, Jane decided to go with it anyway. She was proud to have Maura as her mate and didn't want to hide her from her family any longer. Although it would've been better if she didn't have the most terrible hangover.

She turned around and saw Maura looking at her nervously. She smiled to calm her down and gestured her to come closer. Maura smiled back and moved to stand by Jane's side. Brunette slipped hand around honey blonde's waist and rubbed the skin under her thumb. Angela had been observing the scene that unfolded in front of her with an open mouth.

"Ma," Started Jane, "I'd like you to meet Maura, my girlfriend." At the last word she tightened hold on honey blonde's waist. "And by girlfriend I don't mean my friend who's a girl. my girlfriend." She held her breath waiting for Angela's reaction, almost forgetting about maddening headache and irritated stomach. Jane could feel Maura tense under her touch. There was nothing in the world anyone could say or do to make her stop loving Maura or leave her, even her mother. Jane loved her family very much but the vampire meant the world to her. She would rather die than part with Maura ever again.

Angela looked at Maura from head to toe and a big smile broke out on her face. She reached for the vampire's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"It's so nice to meet you Maura. I'm Angela, Jane's mother, but I guess you already know that." She laughed and continued watching Maura with sparkling eyes.

Both, Jane and Maura were taken aback by elder Rizzoli's reaction. Honey blonde recovered quickly and returned the handshake with just as much enthusiasm.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura smiled back happily that everything turned out so well.

"Wait, that's everything you've got to say?" Jane looked at her mother in disbelief. "I just told you I have a girlfriend!"

Angela turned to her daughter. "Honey, I knew one day you would tell me that. You were always more manly than both of your brothers combined." She shrugged. "You're my daughter, I love you and it doesn't matter who you date as long as you're happy. And besides your girlfriend is gorgeous." She added with a wink.

Maura smiled at the compliment. "Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli. I apologize for my clothing," She pointed at herself. "If I'd known I was going to meet you I'd have worn more appropriate clothes."

"Call me Angela, honey. Don't worry about that." She waved her hand. Her gaze shifted from Maura to Jane who seemed to be staring at her blankly. "Janie, are you okay?"

Jane nodded, "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting this, you know? I thought you'd at least panic for a little while." She let out a laugh. "I'm so glad that you didn't though. Thanks, Ma."

"Of course, baby. Now why don't you both go and change, and then I'd like to get to know you better, Maura. You can let her go you know." She motioned at Jane's hand that was still tightly wrapped around Maura's waist. "I'm not gonna eat her."

Jane knew she wasn't getting out of this conversation. "I'm not so sure about that." Brunette mumbled and pulled honey blonde with her back to the bedroom. Once they were done getting dressed she noticed Maura's nervous fidgeting.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"You know I can't lie, Jane. What if she asks something I can't answer?" Maura looked at her with worried eyes.

Jane placed both hands on the vampire's shoulders. "Don't worry Maur. If she asks something you don't want to answer just leave it to me, okay?"

"Okay." Maura answered, feeling a little calmer.

Jane leaned in and kissed her slowly. "Okay, here we go." She smiled.

Angela was pouring coffee in three cups when Jane and Maura came out of the bedroom. They were about to sit down on the couch when Angela's phone rang. After a minute of heated conversation she put the phone in her purse and looked at them disappointed.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go. Your brother seems to need my cooking skills right away."

"Oh, man." Jane tried not to sound too relieved. "I guess we'll have to talk some other time."

"You should come at family dinner tomorrow!" Angela suddenly beamed.

Maura's face fell but she tried to smile anyway.

"I don't think Maura's free tomorrow, Ma." Jane tried but there was no backing out of it now.

"I'm sure you'll find some time, besides you'll meet rest of the family, too." Angela moved to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow girls."

They stared at the door for a moment before Maura broke the silence. "I do have to go, don't I?"

"Yeah." Jane breathed out.

"Will she hold it against me if I won't eat?"

"Yep. She will."

"I guess I'll have to eat then."

Jane looked at her curiously. She had never seen Maura eat anything. "Can you?"

"Yes, but my digestive system can't digest anything that isn't blood, so I'll have to vomit later." She laughed.

"You don't have to do that, Maura. We don't have to go at all, really." Even though Jane wanted to introduce Maura to the rest of her family, she certainly didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"It's not a big deal, Jane." She reassured her with a smile. "Trust me; I've done it many times."

"Okay but If you feel uncomfortable tomorrow tell me and we'll leave right away, okay?"

"Okay." Maura kissed Jane's cheek lovingly.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN **I'm so sorry I haven't updated so long, people. I've been busy and then huge writers block happened (I'm not so sure it has passed though).

I had to read the story once again, because I couldn't remember half of what I had written and was surprised to find out that it doesn't suck that bed after all.

I'd like to thank you guys, reviews kinda convinced me to continue writing. I won't be able to update very often, but I'll try to do my best and finish the story.

This chapter and all the following chapter are/will be dedicated to you amazing rizzles shippers.

* * *

It was already getting dark when the door opened and two women walked in a small apartment.

"That went well," The tall one let out a relieved sigh.

"Surprisingly well, I'd say," The caramel-blonde agreed, "It's strange your mother believed what you told her so easily." She leaned on the kitchen island and watched Jane grab a beer from fridge.

Jane chuckled as she cracked the bottle open, "What's hard to believe? I haven't even lied to her." She noticed Maura's arched eyebrow and continued. "What? We did meet in the park and she doesn't need to know it was 24 years ago. And besides I think she's just too excited and trying not to scare you off." She smirked, earning an amused look from her mate.

"So you think they liked me?" asked Maura with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Of course, they did, Maura." Jane smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm glad." Vampire smiled back. Few minutes later Maura straightened up. "May I use your bathroom?"

The question reminded Jane of their earlier conversation and she, once again, felt guilty. "You don't have to ask, Maura. Of course you may." She set the beer bottle on the counter and reached for the woman's hand. "C'mon, I'll help."

Jane tried to pull her towards the bathroom, but the vampire stopped her. Detective looked at her with questioning eyes.

"If you don't mind, Jane, It's not really the position I'd like you to see me in." Maura said, hoping that the brunette wouldn't feel rejected.

It took a minute for Jane to realize why it was such a big deal to Maura. Then brunette's eyes softened and she place both her hands on Maura's hips. "Maura," She began gently. "I know you always have to be strong and composed. I know you can't afford anyone to see you looking less than perfect, but it's just me, okay? It's okay not to be perfect with me. And there's no position in the world that could make me think any less of you." She squeezed the flesh under her fingers.

Maura was looking at her like she was about to burst with tears. She run her hands up Jane's arms (which sent shivers down detective's spine) and smiled, "Thank you."

Several minutes later, when Maura was done puking and brushing teeth afterwards, they emerged from the bathroom. Brunette grabbed another beer from the fridge. She wanted to ask her if she wanted to spend the night again, but didn't want her mate to think she was suggesting something else too. Not that she didn't want that 'something else'. In fact, she wanted it very much since that day in the hotel, in Budapest, but was too embarrassed and nervous to actually bring it up. When she thought about the day after The Ball, the only explanation for her boldness she could come up with was that the moment had been unexpected, she hadn't thought about it, therefore she hadn't had time to worry about it.

At the early stages of their relationship Jane was perfectly content with just exploring the emotional side of it. Besides, Maura wouldn't have agreed to more back than anyway.

But now it was completely different story. There wasn't anything standing in its way and that fact was making the brave, bold and self-assured detective nervous and scared.

Another thing making it difficult was that, since the vampire was the only person she had ever been attracted to in all 24 years of her life, brunette didn't have any experience (to be fair, she had tried watching porn once (for educational purposes only, of course), but the sounds of panting and moaning were so hilarious, Jane couldn't stop laughing the whole time). The physical part of loving Maura was a completely new territory for her.

She knew, even though Maura could see her not so innocent glances, being too careful not to push her into something she wasn't ready for, wouldn't take the first step and that made her equally thankful and irritated.

She wanted her, in every sense of the word, more and more with each glance, touch and thought. Everything about Maura affected her greatly and she hoped one of these days she would stop being afraid and act on those feelings.

While Jane was having this internal struggle Maura shifted uneasily and cleared her throat, "I've been thinking about our situation and I don't think it's wise for you to be alone at night…and I think it would be better if I stayed…or maybe you could come at my place…"

For a moment Jane wondered if Maura had been having the same problem and grinned, "I'd like that very much. You know, I've been trying to ask you the same thing for ten minutes."

Maura's eyebrows rose, "Why didn't you?"

"Probably the same reason why you've been stuttering just now." Jane smirked.

"I was not stuttering!" The vampire protested, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Yeah, you were and it was cute." Her smile widened. She put the empty bottle on the counter and walked in the direction of the bedroom, gesturing Maura to do the same.

The honey blonde followed her. "Vampires are not cute Jane."

"Well, you suck at being a vampire then." Brunette laughed at her own joke but was quickly silenced by a punch in her biceps. Never in her life could she imagine that vampires could be cute. Elegant and graceful maybe, romantic even, but never cute. Until she met Maura, that is. It was endearing somehow and gave her irresistible urge to hug the life out of her mate.

"Just for that you're not getting a goodnight kiss, detective."

Jane's face fell into a deep frown. She let go of shirt and shorts that she was pulling out of her closet. "Maura, c'mon, I was just kidding."

The vampire watched Jane pout with a straightest face she could muster for a few seconds and than a small smile crept on her lips. Seeing this Jane smiled too, releasing a huge breath of relief internally. "You're mean." She shook her head smiling.

She finished changing clothes and pulled hair in a loose ponytail, while Maura just slid out of her heels and lied on the right side of the bed.

After finishing her nighttime routine in the bathroom Jane returned to the bedroom and was about to slide under covers when she changed her mind and climbed over to Maura, placing her hands on each side of the vampire's head.

"Sooo where's that kiss you've been speaking of?" She smirked at the vampire under her.

* * *

**AN 2 **I know there's a lot of fluff. That's mainly because I spent half of today crying over angsty fics...


	18. Chapter 18

"Sooo where's that kiss you've been speaking of?" She smirked at the vampire under her.

Maura, not expecting this, looked up at Jane with wide eyes, but got over the initial surprise almost instantly. She slowly traced fingertips up Jane's arms, leaving Goosebumps in their wake. Run them over still mostly-covered collarbones and cupped her cheeks gently.

Jane wanted to close her eyes as the shiver traveled through her body, but could not bring herself to look away from Maura's eyes, which were quickly turning from rich brown to bright green.

The vampire pulled her down with a smile that made Jane's stomach tighten in anticipation. When their lips did touch, it was sweet, like the goodnight kisses should be, but when Maura's hands left her cheeks to slide under her shirt to caress muscles on her back, Jane decided they had had enough of waiting.

She spread Maura's legs to make room for herself, pushing her dress up in the process.

The vampire released a deep moan when Jane lied fully on top of her for the first time. All thoughts began to slip away from her mind with rapid speed.

"Jane…" She let out a breath, followed by a whimper, as Jane's tongue began to lick the shell of her ear. "Jane, I don't think I'll be able to stop if we go any further."

Jane pulled back to look in Maura's eyes and gain breath. She could see that the vampire was struggling to maintain control over her body. Her eyes were full of lust, want and love. That gave her the confidence she needed.

"Good, 'cause we're not stopping any time soon." Jane smirked and captured Maura's lips again. She felt the vampire smile against her lips and relax under her touch.

Maura slipped her hands in Jane's shorts and squeezed her buttocks to pull her closer. Brunette moaned in her mouth, increasing her arousal painfully. Jane's hands were running all over her body. Their hips moving in unison.

Soon it wasn't enough. Maura reached for the hem of Jane's shirt, pulling it off with the speed of light. As soon as the shirt was gone she caressed Jane's abdominal muscles, feeling them quiver under her hands. As soon as her hands traced underside of brunette's breasts the desire to feel Jane's skin on hers became unbearable. She had to feel every inch of her mate immediately.

Jane seemed to have felt the same, as she began to push the dress up.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Maura tried to object. "It has a zipper!"

Brunette pulled back with disbelief. "Really, Maura?" Then her hands began running up and down on her inner thighs, making the vampire moan. She resumed pushing the dress up. "If you won't cooperate this beautiful dress of yours is getting ripped."

That seemed to convince the vampire as the garment was shed in seconds, flying across the room.

For a minute Jane had to sit back and look at the beauty before her. She had seen her mate in a little closing before, but not like this, not in the sexiest underwear she had ever seen. And Maura herself was a sight that took her breath away. In all the time she had known the vampire, this was the first moment Jane wasn't sure if Maura was real. Jane knew if there was anything perfect in the world it had to be Maura Isles.

Vampire's voice brought her back to reality. The way she called her name was so gentle and inviting. Jane smiled and leaned in, her tracing honey blonde's abdomen, before moving to unclasp Maura's bra. When the garment came off Jane had to take deep breath once again. But before she could get too distracted with just staring, Maura took both of her hands, placing them on her bare breasts.

Jane couldn't hold back the groan that ripped from her throat. She squeezed them trying not to be too rough, running her thumbs over already erect nipples, making Maura moan and arch her back. Jane smirked and replaced one hand with her mouth.

Feeling Jane's lips on her breast sent waves of arousal right between Maura's legs. She wrapped her legs around Jane's waist, pulling her closer. That reminded her that they still were wearing underwear and her hands went straight to Jane's shorts. Seconds later all remaining clothes were shed.

Jane lied back on top of Maura, both moaning on the contact. Maura wrapped legs around jams slim waist again, trying to get at least some kind of relief. The vampire couldn't believe it was really happening. She rolled her hips into Jane, moaning. Maura felt Jane's hand slide between their bodies and thought she might pass out from anticipation.

For the next few minutes there was not a single thought in Maura's head. Jane was only thing that existed in her world, all around her, inside of her, making her feel things she never knew she was capable of feeling. Driving her to the whole new level of being with each passing second, until finally the world stopped existing altogether and only waves of pleasure kept rolling through her body.

When she opened eyes she found Jane smiling at her with love and adoration. Maura smiled back and pulled her in a hug.

"Are you feeling all right?" Jane asked tentatively as she lied back, pulling Maura with her.

"Perfect" Maura yawned and buried her face in Jane's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Maur." Jane kissed her head and then added, "I hope you're not too tired, because we're not done yet."


	19. Chapter 19

AN I'm so terribly sorry for taking this long. Med school has completely taken over my life, but I think I'll get next chapter done shortly.

* * *

Suddenly Jane found herself pinned to the bed. A wide awake vampire straddling her, smiling down at her mischievously.

"You didn't really think you could wear a vampire out this easily, did you?"

The shocked expression on Jane's face quickly turned into a grin.

"Could've fooled me." She teased, placing both hands on the vampire's thighs.

The woman above her gave a small chuckle, which transformed into a low moan as the new wave of arousal coursed through her, when Jane started rubbing small circles on the insides of her thighs. Maura took Jane's hands and bent down to place small kisses on the detective's neck. Soon Jane's hands were pinned above her head and Maura's hips began rocking against her on their own accord. The detective's eyes rolled back in her head when she felt her lover's heat on hers.

"Oh Maura" She felt Maura release her hands and they immediately gripped the vampire's hips to direct her movement. She could feel her mate's erratic breathing and panting on her skin, driving her mad with desire. The pleasure building inside of her grew as the woman above moved against her frantically. Jane shuddered, shutting her eyes tight, when she heard Maura moan her name in her ear.

"Wow" She whispered, her hand tracing the curve of Maura's spine, as the vampire lay her head on Jane's shoulder placing small kiss on her collar bone.

"Wow indeed, my love." Maura smiled.

Jane smiled too, feeling warmth spread in her chest.

* * *

The young detective run through the curved streets of Boston, chasing after a suspect, who, much to her disappointment, wasn't showing any signs of fatigue. Her partner had been left behind almost half an hour ago, when the suspect leaped over a fence with the speed of light. That almost stopped her too, but she couldn't do that now, not when she was so close to getting him after stressing over this case for weeks. She run even when her legs felt like they were going to fall off and her lungs were threatening to burst with every breath she took. Jane knew she had to stop soon if she wanted to live after this chase.

The perpetrator was about to run past a small lane between two buildings when the detective started slowing down and then happened something Jane never expected but hoped for really very much. The suspect stumbled over something hanging out from the lane. Which, Jane noted with surprise, appeared to be someone's foot. Jane resumed running and was soon holding the guy down with her knee. He had landed right on his face, the blood was flowing from his forehead and broken nose, but he was still struggling, making it hard for a very tired Jane to cuff him. She saw the owner of the aforementioned foot come out of the lane and kneel beside her holding down the suspect for her. In a matter of seconds the guy was cuffed successfully and the detective glanced up to have a better look at her helper, who appeared to be a girl somewhere near her age, with a short, pitch black hair.

"Hey, thank you so much for this." Jane said when her breathing was calm enough to allow her to form words.

The stranger smiled at her, "Oh, it's nothing. I noticed you two before you had the chance to spot me, so I thought I'd help." Her voice was deep and smooth, her eyes almost as black as her hair and skin as pale as silver. "I saw your badge reflect the sunlight, so I figured you were a police officer."

"Detective, actually, Jane Rizzoli, Boston homicide" Jane said proudly. "Would you mind holding him down for a minute? I have to make a call."

"Sure, no problem."

Once the call was made Jane decided to observe her a little more. She had strong, angular features and was wearing clothes that were obviously big for her. The way she held the guy down seemed so effortless, as though she wasn't applying any power at all. For a civilian she was handling the situation too calmly, like she's been pressing knees to the backs of murderers all her life. For a brief moment Jane wondered if the girl was human at all. Nothing about her seemed ordinary and somehow she gave Jane the strange sense of familiarity.

"What did he do?" The stranger's voice brought her back from thoughts.

"I'm not sure I should be saying anything, since you're a civilian, but you did help me catch him, so I guess it's only fair" Jane scratched back of her neck and told her about her recent case. "I hope this stays between us?"

"Of course." She nodded once.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I never told you." The stranger chuckled. "It's Arian." She added as she shook Jane's hand.

"Seriously though, I'm really very glad I met you. Thanks again for help, not everyone would've done it."

"Don't mention it. I just put my huge feet to some good use." She chuckled at her own joke and Jane noticed that her feet were either really big or her worn leather boots were a couple of sizes larger then necessary too, like the rest of her attire.

"Well, you know what they say about those who have big feet." Said Jane when she realized Arian had caught her staring at her shoes.

Arian gave her a curious look, "Actually, I don't. What do they say?"

"I kind of don't know either." Jane laughed a little. "I thought you'd know."

At that the girl let out a loud laugh. "I like you, Jane."

Loud noise of the sirens was heard from the distance. "I guess this is where I leave." She gave a small smile as she got up. "Well, good luck Jane Rizzoli." And with that she was gone. Jane watched her walk away, but she didn't hear stranger saying "I'll be seeing you around."

* * *

AN 2 One more thing.

These lemon scenes are torturous to write, so if you guys want to read them I'll need to get beta, or someone who'll do them for me. So feel free to contact me.


	20. The book

Jane stumbled in an armchair near the window with a loud sigh. The Sun had disappeared beyond the trees outside of the vampire's residence long ago, leaving just faint reddish pink lines in the sky.

For the last several weeks Maura had become more occupied with her duties as an elder. She was often gone for several days and when she wasn't, she received all kinds of visitors. Some of them stayed for a few minutes. Vanishing in the night as fast as they had come. Some stayed for hours and Maura became more and more thoughtful with each visit. She never talked about it, though. Jane had asked several times, but the vampire always shrugged it off.

Jane had barely seen her mate for the last few days and as an apology Maura had promised to spend the day with her. Alas, they were interrupted by one of Maura's informers. So, after wandering around for some time Jane found herself sitting in the library with a frown on her face.

She didn't know why she chose this particular room. To be honest, she never cared much for this room, not that she didn't like libraries or reading, mind you, but this room somehow always seemed too gloomy for her liking. Since staying still wasn't an option for her, she soon began wandering in the room and exploring its contents.

Deep chocolate eyes scanned the spacious room, but she wasn't able to make out much, since the light in here was just as bad as in the rest of the house. Vampires had vastly better vision than humans, hence no need for bright lights.

As she got closer to the shelves her eyes roamed over enormous books. They looked like they had come out from entirely different time and world. Jane read several titles, none of which sounded familiar and she was sure they told stories nothing like she had ever heard before. For a minute she even considered reading one of them, but quickly dismissed the idea with a loud yawn.

She walked back and dropped on the sofa in front of the fireplace. That's when her eyes fell on what at first seemed like a painting, except for the fact that nothing really was painted on it. It hung right above the fireplace, in the middle of two creepy looking statues. The thing that caught Jane's attention was that the "picture" wasn't hanging on the wall, but seemed like it was built in it.

The detective walked to the "painting" and noticed that it was not painting at all. Instead of a canvas it turned out to be thick leather, with a strange, but familiar symbol engraved on. Jane instantly recognized the symbol, she had seen it many times on the ring Maura always wore. Her curiosity peaked and she tried getting the strange item out of the wall. A few minutes and several unsuccessful attempts later she accidentally pushed it in the wall and suddenly, with a low hiss, an ancient book came out.

Jane gaped at the book, her eyes shining with excitement and curiosity. She couldn't decide what to do with it. Maura had never talked about it, never mentioned it. Jane's brow furrowed, obviously the book was important to the vampire, so why didn't Jane know about it. Then she realized that she really didn't know much about her mate, only what had come up in the conversations. That made Jane feel ashamed and she decided it was time she started acting like a real mate and find out whatever there was to know about Maura Isles. By talking to Maura Isles, of course. But first, she had some reading to do.

Jane quickly grabbed the book from its stand and placed on the nearby table. She was about to open it when, with a heart sinking disappointment, noticed that it was sealed. However she quickly got over it when she realized the seal was shaped exactly like Maura's ring. Just when she was in the middle of planning how to get the ring (Of course she could ask Maura, but there was no sense of adventure in that), she heard the door open and her mate walked in.

* * *

When Maura walked in the room her eyes immediately fell on the detective, who was hunched over something on the table, looking surprisingly like a deer caught in headlights. Before she could ask what was it about she noticed the book in Jane's hands. Hazel eyes traveled to the empty space above the fireplace. Her gaze fell back on Jane, who now looked nervous and uneasy. So she smiled that special smile that was only reserved for Jane and Jane smiled back with obvious relief.

"My my, detective, I see you've discovered my little secret," Said Maura as she strolled to stand next to her mate. "Not much progress in opening it, though," She teased with a smile.

Jane, relieved that the vampire was not upset, took Maura's hand and traced the ring on her finger. "I do know how to open it, but ummm… do you mind?"

Maura took off the ring, "Not at all. Do you know what it is?"

"Not a clue." Jane grinned.

Maura took the book in her hands, caressing it softly. "This is our history, from the very beginning."

Jane gave her a confused look, "Why hide a history book?"

"It wasn't really hidden, Jane. Besides, this is the only one that tells the history exactly as it was, without changing anything." Maura walked to the sofa and set down, gesturing Jane to do the same. "So, do you still want to open it?"

The detective joined her mate. "I do. I think it's time for me to know this hidden world of yours."

"All right then, my dear." She handed Jane the book and the ring, but Jane shook her head.

"I'd rather if you told me those stories, Maura." She gave her a hopeful look.

The vampire laughed softly. "As you wish."

Maura placed the book in her lap and opened it carefully. Jane noticed that the title said "The Elders".

* * *

**AN: Happy new year guys! **

**Thank you all for sticking with me here. **

**I know this chapter isn't much. I promise next one will be better and will be uploaded tomorrow (hopefully).**


	21. The Elders: Maura Isles

_Life after death and rebirth_

* * *

"Where would you like me to begin?" Maura folded hands in her lap and looked at her mate expectantly.

"How many elders are there?"

"I am not aware of the exact number of elders in the world at this moment. The Council of our clan consists of four elders, including me, but, there are more scattered in all four corners of the earth. Do you want to know more about the other elders?"

"No, that can wait." Jane moved closer to the vampire. "Tell me about yourself first. I can't believe I haven't asked until now. When were you born? Or where? How did you become a vampire?"

"That's alright Jane. It was lot to take in in the beginning and then we had other worries." She smiled at Jane and squeezed her hand. The vampire's gaze became distant as she thought of her life before. "It is quite a long story and not a very pleasant one at that. We could continue this at another time, if you're tired."

"I'm perfectly capable of hearing it now." Jane shifted to get more comfortable, showing Maura that she was indeed more than prepared to listen.

"Very well," The vampire smoothed out invisible wrinkles in her dress. "Here is my story, my love. You are not going to like it. I hope it will not change anything between us."

Jane felt unpleasant wave engulf her body. "What? Why would it change anything? Maura?"

"This book tells the story of Maura isles, the elder," Maura began, "but my life began long before that. Let me introduce myself once again.

"My name was Maura Doyle. Born in 1476. Died in 1506."

Jane's eyebrows rose almost above her hairline, her mouth hanging open, though Maura was too consumed by memories to notice her mate's shocked expression.

"It was so long ago. My life. I remember walking through the magnificent halls of my father's castle and in the dense forest eternally covered with the thick layer of snow, which rarely melted even in the summer." The vampire's face became more and more gloomy.

"My father, Patrick was his name, was a rich and powerful man. He gained his wealth from never ending wars that had consumed the world back then.

"Far away from the civilization and inside the castle walls I lived a care-free life, but I wasn't happy. To my parents I was just a possibility to gain greater power by marrying me to some Count or Lord. Others envied me because of my position. No one cared for me or loved me except for..."

"Except for who?" Jane asked tentatively when the pause stretched for a little too long. She couldn't decide between feeling jealousy that Maura had someone before her and happiness that her mate wasn't lonely back then. Maura appeared lost in thoughts, her face showing great variety of emotions all at once.

"How strange. I…" The vampire looked at her mate curiously and Jane heard a small laugh.

"It's quite amusing how we first met. It was an unusually warm summer day. I had come across a really interesting book, which I was reading while riding horseback. I was about to cross a bridge when my horse saw something that apparently scared her to the point that it threw me from it's back, right into the raging, ice cold river. I thought I was going to die that minute, but I felt someone pull me out of the water.

"When we made it to the bank of the river we looked at each other, both shivering violently from the cold water, and burst into laughter because of the terrified looks on our faces. We became friends from that day. Somehow we always managed to get into trouble, but we were just as good at getting out of it. She was the best friend I'd ever had and soon I realized that I loved her. When I was with her the sun was shining brighter, the grass was greener and I felt like happiness was radiating from my chest. I was happiest when she told me she felt the same." Maura closed her eyes.

"One day I found out that my father had decided to marry me off. We knew that day was bound to come, so we decided to run away. She hesitated at first, saying she couldn't provide the life I deserved, but I never cared for that life.

"We had everything planned. When the time came I left the castle and was already halfway up the hill where she was waiting for me. The moon was shining and I could see her perfectly. She was smiling at me, with the smile that made my knees go weak. That's when I heard that terrible sound of arrow flying past me and I saw her smile fade away as it ripped her heart in two.

"My heart died right then with her when she fell on the ground. How I managed to get her on the horse and get away from my father's men I don't remember. Nor do I remember for how long I rode. I stopped when my horse got too tired to carry us. It took me two days to dig a grave for her and when it was done I couldn't bring myself to lay her in it.

"I laid her on the ground and set beside her. All my emotions were gone. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. I just set there staring at her lifeless form. By the third night I buried her, but I didn't leave.

"That night was the first time I fell asleep. I dreamed of a faceless man, he offered me revenge and I agreed. That is how I became the monster I am now. I went back and killed my father and half of his men the same night. This new beast in me craved blood and vengeance. I couldn't stop until it was satisfied. Everything seemed to be happening in a haze but when I realized what I had done I didn't regret it. I had no heart any more. I left my old home by the first rays of sunlight.

"The abandoned castle I stayed in for the next century was buried in woods where the sun never shone. I kept seeing nightmares where my hands were covered in blood, and death was all around me. Days I spent in the castle, but at night I wandered in the woods among other creatures of night. They were my only company, never judged or blamed me for disappearance of lost travelers who came to my doors in cold winter nights looking for a shelter. I've taken so many lives to survive, despising myself with each drop of blood I drank, but not once for so many years I had lost hope that one day everything would change and I would find salvation. That hope was the only thing that kept me going all those years and then slowly my existence started to become bearable." The vampire let out a deep sigh and glanced at her listener. "That is who I was, Jane. A monster and a murderer, but then I met you and everything changed." The elder finished her story and waited patiently for her mate. After a few minutes of silence the vampire began to worry. "Jane?"

That broke the detectives haze and she pulled her mate into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Maura." She whispered in the vampire's ear. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Maura returned the embrace, relieved by Jane's reaction.

* * *

**AN: Thank you once again for your support. **

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. **

**Is it bad? Worse than bad? Should I rewrite it?**

**Comments are greatly appreciated. **


	22. The Elders: Maura Isles part 2

**AN **This Chapter was edited by my awesome beta Kaaatie. Thanks again!

* * *

By the time the vampire had finished her story, the full moon had risen well above the trees and its light surrounded the two lovers. A thousand questions were running through Jane's mind. Knowing this the vampire leaned back to look into her mate's eyes.

"I know you have questions, Jane. You know you can ask me anything."

The human released a deep sigh. "Oh darling, how I wish I could have been with you."

The vampire could hear a slight tremble in her mate's voice. She touched the detective's cheek softly.

"Hey, what's done is done and you're here now." A small smile curved at her lips.

Jane leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lover's lips. "I'm never gonna leave you, Maura. Never."

Maura's smile grew and she kissed the side of Jane's head.

"So, how exactly did you become an elder?"

"As I said earlier, during my stay at the castle I met many strange creatures. While none were monsters such as myself, some of them weren't anything like the beings I had seen before."

"What kind of strange creatures? Like yeti and bigfoot?" Jane inquired, a questioning look upon her face.

"If by yeti you mean snowman, then yes, I've seen a few." Answered Maura with a matching expression. "I'm not sure what a Bigfoot is, though."

"You're not joking, are you?" the humans eyes grew with disbelief and amazement.

The vampire laughed, "Just because some of the creatures don't pop out from every corner, doesn't mean they aren't real. I thought you knew that by now, Jane."

Jane smiled also before poking her mate in the ribs. "Yeah, yeah, oh glorious queen of the undead," Jane responded sarcastically, "I know that. But, a yeti, really?"

Maura tried to squirm away from her with a shriek. "Jane! Stop! You know I can't handle being tickled!"

"Yeah, I do." Jane sniggered, not even thinking of stopping.

"No, really, Jane, stop!" The vampire managed to get out between gasps and giggles. "Remember what happened last time."

That got Jane's hands to drop immediately. "My jaw was killing me for days after that."

The honey-blonde gently caressed the detective's jaw after straightening out her wrinkled dress. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I did warn you I couldn't control my reflexes when being tickled."

"Whatever. I've never met a ticklish vampire before." Jane grumbled.

Maura faked a gasp. "I didn't know you tickled other vampires."

The human laughed loudly and pulled the smaller woman into her arms.

"I'm rubbing off on you, Maura, but I think we're gotten off the track here. Now, what were you saying about strange beasts and animals?"  
Closing her eyes Jane began running her hands through her mate's silky hair as the vampire placed her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I was saying that soon I realized there were creatures in the woods that I had never heard of before. Most of them were harmless, but as the time passed, more and more werewolves started to appear. At first it was just one or two and I managed to handle them fairly easy, but then their packs started to grow. Back then I wasn't as strong as I am now and it was difficult for me to fight ten or more wolves together. It began getting harder and harder to avoid them. They would run in the woods, large packs of them and fed on any living thing they could find. I had to leave my shelter for I was beginning to starve. That is how I came to the Bran Castle in Transylvania."

Maura took a breath, watching as Jane's expression changed throughout her story.

"There, for the first time, I met others like me. There were couple of hundred at first. The three of them that were in charge were referred to as the elders. When I arrived the alliance of vampires was in the process of forming and they greeted me with joy. They desperately needed all the help they could get and I happened to be quite a strong and useful addition."

"The alliance was formed to get rid of the werewolves?" Jane questioned.

"Exactly," Maura confirmed. "Those weren't the Lycans that live now, but the primeval werewolves. On the first full moon after the human was bitten, they transformed into werewolves and stayed in that form until the death took them."

"Really?" Jane looked shocked.

"Yes, Jane, Really." Maura confirmed again.

"How did they gain the ability to change back to human form?"

"That is another story and I'll get there a little later." Maura brushed the question off.

"Oh, okay. What happened next?" Jane asked, eager to learn more about her mate's past.

"As it turned out I was quite good at strategy and battle techniques, probably a trait I inherited from my father. Soon enough I was chosen as one of the elders and I was placed in charge of our small but growing army. I, myself, almost never took part in the battles. My planes were carried out by Amelia and Thaddeus. They were the most loyal people I've ever met and in time we became friends. The war had been going on for a decade before I arrived to the castle and I was able to put an end to it in just two months. By the end of it great majority of the lycans were killed and others were taken into slavery."

Maura paused for a moment to observe her mate.  
"You may think it was barbaric to kill hundreds of lycans, but you haven't seen villages full of half eaten corpses swimming in their own blood." She felt Jane shiver.

Jane was quick to respond. "Hey, I'm not judging you, Maura. I believe you did what you thought was right." A kind smile formed on Jane's face, an attempt to reassure and reaffirm her words.

A relieved smile appeared on the vampires face. "I did and I'm glad you understand. It means so much to me, Jane."

"Any time, my love." The human squeezed Maura's hand to reassure her.

Jane laid head on the back of the couch, closing her eyes sleepily. Maura looked at the clock near the fireplace. Four o'clock already. Jane must be so tired, Maura thought, she'd been working today, well yesterday, and has to work today.

"Maybe we should go to sleep, Jane. I've already told you most of it and we could continue some other time. Besides, I don't want you running after criminals half-asleep."

"I think I can handle it, mother." Jane whined, half sleepily, half sarcastically. When Maura tried to get up from the sofa, Jane caught her by her hips and pulled her back. "No, no, no, no, no! Nobody's leaving this couch till I hear how you got to the states."

Maura fell back with yelp and a laugh. "Alright. You win." She shifted to get comfortable in her mate's lap and for a few minutes silence fell around them.

It was still so strange for Maura, remembering events that took place hundreds of years ago and being held by her (almost) twenty-five year old partner (friend? Lover?) It felt surreal and yet entirely real. Just as real as feeling Jane trace the outlines of her hipbone with her long fingers. It was arousing and Maura wondered if they could do something about it later, when the story was finished. She looked at Jane and noted (with disappointment) that Jane looked tired. Even if that hadn't been enough Maura could tell it from the lazy movement of her fingers, too. Most likely making love would have to wait, thought the vampire, but decided that if her mate suggested it, she certainly would not object. She felt her lovers soft lips touch her neck.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Jane asked.

"Lost in thoughts I guess." Maura smiled. "Nothing important."

Jane smiled back and tightened her grip.

Maura decided to continue the story where she had left off, "After the war things started to change. Many of us decided to leave the castle and when this new continent was discovered, they migrated here. The council decided to send me to the states to control our clan here."

"That's it?"

"Not badass enough for you?" Maura laughed softly.

"I dunno. I guess I thought there'd be more blood and gore."

"Oh there was more blood and gore. You don't need to hear all that. But I'll tell you one story tomorrow."

"You really want to go to bed, don't you?" Jane laughed. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Maybe I am." The vampire slid from her lap winking back seductively.

"Oh, we don't need a bed for that, Miss Isles." Jane's darkened eyes shone with mischief and hunger.

The vampire looked back with curiosity, "We don't?" She teased.

"Nope. That great table over there looks rather sturdy, don't you think?"

Up until the moment when Jane caught her by waist and began dragging to the aforementioned table, Maura thought she was just joking. "But bed is much more comfortable."

"Come on, Maura. Let's be a little adventurous." Jane smirked suggestively.

"At 4:30 in the morning?"

"You know what they say. There's no time like the present." She grinned.

Maura stopped for a second before crashing her lips to her lover's with desperation and began tugging at the hem of her shirt. Jane smirked, before attempting to start moving them to the old wooden table.

"Turn around." She whispered between kisses, but after getting no response repeated louder, "Turn around, Maura."

Maura pulled back and looked at her with questioning eyes. Jane's hands went to her hips once more, turning her to face the table. Then her hands were placed on the surface, making her bend in the process. After this Jane's hands went to her skirt, pulling it up painfully slow, fingertips leaving burning trails in their wake, while Jane began rolling her own hips into hers rhythmically, making the vampire shiver from the sudden, slight pressure combined with want and desire.

Jane was in awe of the woman in front of her. Making love was one of the rare moments when Maura stopped being the elder, seized being in charge and relinquished control of everything. Maura became just Maura; a woman full of love, passion, desire, tenderness and everything in between. And right now that woman was shivering under her touch, silently begging her for satisfaction and release. It empowered her. Made her feel invincible. All because right in this moment she could love this woman, touch her, have her, fuck her, make the immortal die for a second and then again, and again and then bring her back to life with soft kisses and sweet word of love.

"I love you like this." She murmured in her mate's ear, imagining the smile that surely was on Maura's face.

A contented sigh fell from the vampire's lips.

"That was amazing, Jane." She gave her detective a gentle kiss. "We should get adventurous more often."


	23. Of Werewolves

**AN** Things kinda got out of hand here, so enjoy this long chapter :D

Edited by Kaaatie

* * *

I

The lanky brunette, now dressed in her running attire, opened the back door of the vampire's residence. The cold morning air hit her in the face causing her to shiver and rethink her plan for a minute. With a slight shake of head she stepped outside and jogged towards the small path in the woods that surrounded the building.

She had woken up not an hour ago from a strangest dream. Well, she wasn't sure it was a dream, not really. It seemed more like a distant memory. The thing was, she wasn't sure if it belonged to her or someone else. The thought (along with the lack of sleep) made her feel lightheaded and slightly nauseous. She sped up, hoping that the morning run would clear her mind.

However, throughout her run Jane couldn't stop thinking about the night before, about the mind blowing (human mind, at least) stories Maura had shared, about Maura (who was still very much asleep in their bed) and more importantly, that strange dream.

The more she tried not to think about it, the more intense the flashbacks became. Even now she could clearly see Maura passing through the narrow streets of a very familiar town (even though Jane knew she had never set a foot there). Her still human mate was riding on the back of the horse. The detective knew she had been following her and she knew it wasn't the first time she had done it. Though, Maura never seemed to notice her. This time it was because of some book she was engrossed in_. 'What I wouldn't give to be that book!_' Jane remembered thinking with such desperation, it almost burned her chest.

Jane sighed, looking around. She hadn't noticed she'd stopped running. Taking a deep breath she rubbed her eyes. The brunette knew it must have been the memories of the friend Maura had mentioned the night before. What she couldn't understand was what she had to do with the person who had died hundreds of years ago. As far as Jane knew the only connection between them was her mate. Not that she didn't enjoy seeing her mate with a still beating heart. The image of reddish-brown haired Maura came back to her and she smiled involuntarily. She seemed so lost in her book that didn't even notice tremendous wolf on the bridge.

She groaned out loudly covering her face with both hands. Just when she thought nothing could surprise her anymore. This was one more thing she had to worry about between being chased by vampires and werewolves.

These were the thoughts that occupied her mind when she sensed some kind of movement in front of her. Slowly she uncovered her eyes and almost cried out with surprise. An enormous white wolf was sitting right in front of her. Jane's mouth hung open without any sound coming out. She stared at the animal for good five minutes not knowing what to do. Strangely, she didn't feel scared or intimidated by the wolf, even if she'd never come across a creature as large or terrifying as the one now stood in front of her. One thing she was absolutely certain about was that this was same wolf she had seen in her recent dream. The one that had scared Maura's horse on the bridge, causing her to fall into the river. The memory came back to her so suddenly it knocked the air out of her lugs. When she regained her equilibrium, Jane noticed that the wolf had moved closer and was sitting in two steps from her. Jane could see the icy-blue eyes of the animal and it made her feel like she herself had fallen in the frozen water. The wolf was looking at her expectantly. Breaking from her haze Jane tentatively took a step forward. The canine didn't seem to mind, since it got up and stepped towards her. The young human extended her left hand when she was close enough to reach the wolf. She touched the wolf's head slowly and felt the animal lean into her touch. Jane smiled, feeling the unexpected warmth and softness of the animal. _'This must be what touching a warm cloud feels like' _she thought. She ran both hands through the wolf's fur more boldly.

She felt another wave of memories engulf her. This time it was just the white wolf and her. They were running through snow covered forest hunting or just playing. She remembered sleeping with the wolf in the freezing winter nights, when the fire wasn't enough to keep her warm and sharing meals with her. Whoever the memories belonged to must have loved the animal dearly and Jane felt undeniable connection to her. It was like reconnecting with an old friend, making the brunettes heart fill with joy. She could see in the wolf's eyes that she was equally delighted by their meeting.

A minute later she heard a low howl and felt the animal pull away quickly. She looked back at Jane once more before disappearing behind the trees. The detective tried to go after her, but as soon as the wolf was out of sight she couldn't find any trace that the animal had been there at all. She stood dumbfounded for some time, trying to figure out what had just happened. Without coming to any conclusion she decided to go back to the house. She had so many questions for a minute she considered letting everything go and getting drunk, if just to see if it helped. However the thoughts were quickly dismissed the minute she spotted her smiling mate waiting for her at the front door.

II

On a small hill, not far away from the place where Jane met the white wolf, a young raven–haired woman set on a rock, gazing in the direction of the vampire residence. She watched how the tall brunette made her way out of the trees and was met by a honey-blonde. She let out a regretful sigh. Then her eyes turned to the bushes to her left, out of which seconds later a huge white canine emerged.

"Ah, there you are, Spirit." She smiled at the beast, her deep voice sounding a bit gravely from the lack of use. Looking into the wolf's eyes she answered the silent question. "I had to. You know how good Maura's olfactory senses are."

The answer seemed to have satisfied the animal and she took a seat next to the pale-faced woman. Both gazes fell on two figures in front of the large building.

"They seem so happy." Her voice carried a note of surprise, even though it wasn't the first time she had seen the two mates together. "You know, Spirit, sometimes I think love isn't such a terrible thing at all."

"Not that that matters." She added growling to herself.

Minutes passed in silence until the young stranger was brought out of her thoughts by the sight of Jane getting in her cruiser. She breathed in deeply, as if preparing for the day and began walking in the direction of the car.

"Come along, spirit. We can't have Maura's mate going around unprotected."

III

Maura greeted her lover with a soft kiss. "I didn't expect you to be up this early." She noticed bemused expression on Jane's face. "Did something happen?" She touched her arms in concern.

"I missed you." Was the first thing that left Jane's lips, surprising both her mate and herself.

Maura's eyebrows rose and a gentle smile crept across her face. Her arms encircled Jane's neck, bringing their foreheads together. She felt the human's hands grip her hips tightly.  
"I'm right here, my love." The vampire murmured softly. "What's wrong, Jane?"

The detective sighed. "Nothing. Just a little tired, I guess." Jane didn't want to lie, but she didn't know how to explain her dream and the meeting with the giant wolf to Maura. Besides, she was half sure she had been hallucinating in the woods.

"Oh, that may be it. I did keep you up late last night." The caramel-haired woman smiled apologetically. "Can you call in sick and have today off?" she suggested hopefully.

"Ah, I wish, Maur, but I have to be in court in couple of hours. I don't imagine it will take long, it's a pretty solid case so I'll be back pretty quick."

"Well, in that case, my dear, you need to take a shower or maybe you'd like me to run a bath?"

"As tempting as that sounds I have to decline. A bath is too relaxing. Don't wanna fall asleep in the court." Jane chuckled, but then added with a smirk, "We could do it when I come back, though. You could join me." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You've got yourself a deal, detective, but no funny business until you've had few hours of sleep." The vampire winked at her mate, which was answered with a small groan of protest from the human.

They went into the house, the taller one going for a refreshing shower and the smaller woman heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her mate. Not once in her long life had Maura thought she'd be cooking pancakes for a human, yet here she was doing just that and found that she was more than content doing such a simple thing.

The vampire heard the approaching human's footprints long before Jane actually entered the kitchen. The brunette smelled the air with a sigh and grinned.

"You know, for some reason, I really love it when you cook for me."

Maura smiled back. "Then it's a good thing I love cooking for you."

Thirty minutes later Jane went out of the house and drove away, completely oblivious of her company.

IV

In just a few hours Maura Isles was lying in her enormous bathtub with her mate between her legs. Jane's back was pressed against her, dark-haired head resting on her shoulder, while she played with the human's exquisite, long fingers. Low glow of the candles gave the room sense of warmth and comfort. She felt the brunette sigh contentedly. It brought out a smile on her face.

"Hey, Maur?" she heard the raspy drawl after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, Jane?"

"Tell me that story you promised yesterday."

"You want to hear it now?"

"Yeah," Jane answered. "Please."

"All right." Maura began running her hand through Jane's hair absentmindedly. "Yesterday I told you we had taken a lot of werewolves into slavery, but I didn't tell you why."

"Oh, yeah, I wondered about that. Did you use them in something?"

Jane felt her mate exhale. "We did, but not in the things I would have thought of when we captured them."

"What's that?"

Maura decided there was no easy way of saying the truth.

"We used them for entertainment."

The way she said the word 'entertainment' told Jane that whatever they did to the werewolves was anything but entertaining. The vampire knew the detective would not be satisfied by the answer so she continued.

"I think it's time to tell you about the council. To give you the full picture."

"Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly, startling her mate. "How could I forget! The book you found yesterday, it's illustrated."

The concern in the human's eyes caused by the exclamation was instantly replaced with an excited sparkle. "Aw, man, really?" She stood up, pulling Maura with her. "C'mon, Maura!"

The vampire got over the distraction caused by the sight of her naked mate fairly quickly. She chuckled with amusement at Jane's childlike enthusiasm. When she got out of the tub the human had already thrown on a robe. Jane looked back at her and after letting her eyes roam over her lover's magnificent and awe-inspiring curves, spoke "I'll go get it; you wait for me in bed." She was gone before Maura could respond.

Soon enough Jane was back with the aforementioned manuscript in hands. When they were settled in the bed with the book on their laps, Maura adjusted the ring to the lock and it opened with a small clicking sound. The first portrait showed two vampires, a man and a woman, both of them tall, dark-haired and blue-eyed. Jane didn't like either of them, even though they were incredibly attractive. The human thought her dislike had to do with their eyes and the whole expression, which was cold, fierce and soulless. The illustration was so well done Jane could swear their eyes followed her every movement.

"Elizabeth and Victor," She heard Maura speak. "They are members of the council and as you may have already guessed, they're mates."

"Yeah, they kinda resemble each other." Jane agreed.

"Yes, they do have a lot in common; thirst for blood, love of power, cruelty…" She paused for a minute. "What I'm trying to say is that they will do anything to stay in control. They won't spare anyone or anything."

"Good to know." Jane let out a shuddered breath, turning to the next painting.

"Valeria," Said the vampire, looking at the portrait of a stunningly beautiful young woman, with flaming red hair and eyes like the greenest forest. "The third member of the council. She's very smart and powerful."

Jane observed the picture carefully. It wasn't hard to believe Maura's words. The woman had a strong presence about her. If the previous two elders had empty and soulless eyes, Valeria's eyes were very much alive and full with something Jane couldn't quit name. It gave her sense of mystery.

"Yeah, I figured she had to be, if she has to deal with those two." Then she asked with curiosity. "She has a mate too?"

"She herself has never mentioned having one, although I have reasons to believe otherwise."

Jane looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"The story I'm about to tell will answer that question. Now, one thing you should know about Valeria is that she hates Lycans, every single one of them. And she hates them with passion. She wanted to eliminate all of them during the war, she even went to every single battle with Amelia and Thaddeus, but Elizabeth and Victor insisted on taking some of them alive."

"Why does she hate them so much?" Jane wondered.

"I asked her the same question long ago and this is what she told me. Before Valeria became vampire and elder she had a family, a husband and a little child. Even though her marriage had been arranged by her parents and she didn't love her spouse, her son meant the world to her.

"One day she decided to visit her sister. She had been gone for a week and when she returned she found the entire village slaughtered. No one had survived the attack of the werewolves, not her son, not her husband, servants or villagers. Death was in every corner of her house and before she could start grieving, the night fell and the full moon rose in the sky."

Maura paused, not entirely sure how to approach this next section of the story. She waited a beat, then continued.

"Then the whole village came to life again. She told me she could hear the sound of snapping bones as they rearranged in newborn werewolves. The sound of their howls of pain and agony made her blood freeze. She survived that night miraculously, but when she realized she had lost her son, she wanted to go back and meet her death. That's when she was visited by the mysterious man from my dream. He convinced her that there was no undoing to what had been done, so he offered her vengeance and she agreed."

"What happened to her son? He became a Lycan?"

"Children of young age cannot survive the transformation."

"Oh. She does have every right to despise werewolves." Jane fell silent for a minute. "She doesn't seem like a sharing type, though."

"Yes. I was surprised myself when she told me. I doubt she has said anything to anyone else."

"So she trusts you."

"Yes, I believe she does."

"Why hasn't she told you about her mate, then?"

"Am I being questioned, detective?" Maura smiled.

"What?" Jane's eyes found Maura's. She smiled back a little guiltily, "Of course not. Guess I just got a little carried away. Sorry."

"That's okay." The vampire intertwined their fingers. "To answer your question, there may be several reasons for it. I think she doesn't want to admit it to herself."

"But isn't having mate a good thing?"

"It's the most amazing thing that can ever happen." Maura gave her mate a kiss fuelled with love and tenderness. She felt Jane smile in the kiss and reciprocate with full force. As the kiss grew heated, Maura barely managed to pull back. "What did I tell you earlier?" She whispered between deep breaths.

"Yes, Jane, Yes, right the-"Jane wasn't able to finish mimicking her mate as she felt the vampire pinch her arm several times.

"Not that early, Jane." Maura tried to look offended, even though she couldn't contain a giggle.

"Aw, Maura quit pinching me. You didn't specify which earlier you were talking about." The human attempted to swat her lover away with a barely covered smirk.

At this the honey-blonde laughed openly. "Oh, Jane."

The human turned the next page in the book and saw familiar hazel-green eyes stare back at her. She traced the portrait with her fingers. Her expression quickly sobered.

"Every time I think of you being on your own for so long I get an overwhelming desire to travel back in time, so you won't have to go through anything alone." She looked in her mate's eyes. "I may sound stalkerish for what I'm about to say, but sometimes I wish I could see everything you've seen, feel everything you've felt…read everything you've read, so I can understand you, know you… Am I being weird?"

"You're not. And we have all the time we need to know each other better." Maura kissed her nose. "So, do you want to hear the story or not?"

"You bet your sexy ass I do."

"Jane!"

"Whaaat?"

The vampire answered with rolling her eyes dramatically and began:

"After capturing the werewolves and bringing them to the castle, they were locked away in the dungeons. Several days later the council announced that the lycans were going to be used in gladiator battles to entertain members of the clan.

On every full moon two starving werewolves were shoved on the small arena, where they were forced to fight until one ate the other. The lycans might not have been the brightest creatures, but they have the strongest sense of brotherhood. Harming their own kind is the worst punishment a werewolf can take. Most of the lycans who survived the battle by killing his fellow werewolf or by trying to kill himself. It was the most barbaric act I had ever witnessed. Elizabeth and Victor were enjoying the fights immensely. Valeria was indifferent to it all. That is when I decided I wanted to leave the castle."

Maura paused again, waited a beat.

"But once you become a member of the clan, there's no way out. I had to wait for a chance to at least get away from the council. Years passed as I waited, but then something happened and it changed the life of the castle."

V

_The caramel-haired woman hurried down the steps leading down to the dungeons. She had heard the howling of a wolf a minute ago. She could tell it was a wolf and not a werewolf by the sound of it and that surprised her. There were no wolves in the castle. She passed through the darkened passageway quickly, hurrying to the cage she was sure the sound came from. She rounded the corner and saw another figure standing at the end of the corridor. Next to the figure she could see a giant white wolf. The beast titled its head back and howled once again. _

_Maura's eyes widened as she recognized the wolf, but then she saw another thing… things that instantly made her forget about the animal. Her mouth hang open in very unlady-like manner as her eyes observed two infants lying on the cold ground. Next to them laid an unmoving, bare woman. _

_She looked at the woman standing next to her. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked like she was deep in thoughts. The red-haired woman must have felt the honey-blonde's gaze and she spoke without taking her eyes off the newborns, "The lycan gave birth to twins and died."_

"Whoa, wait, werewolves can give birth?" Jane was looking at her mate with eyes big as saucers. Her initial shock from hearing about the wolf was overshadowed with the new information.

"That's the strange part. None of the undead has given birth before or after that."

_Maura's gaze fell back on the newborns. Even though they were twins, the children were nothing like each other. The boy had darker skin and silvery-white hair. The girl next to him was pale. What little hair she had on her head was black. Maura hadn't noticed that the other vampires had gathered behind them until one of the guards spoke._

"_Do you want us to kill these bastards, masters?"_

_The honey-blonde wanted to turn around and yell at the guard for suggesting such a thing, but Valeria was much faster._

"_No!" Her voice rung louder than Maura had ever heard it before. The red-head continued more calmly. "Of course you should not kill what appears to be a miracle. I think we should keep them. To see what these two are and what are they capable of."_

"_Valeria's right." Maura spoke up quickly. She didn't know if Valeria had said it to keep the twins alive, or really wanted to study them, but whatever the reason may have been, it would save the newborns. "Nature tends to repeat its actions. Another werewolf may give birth to its offspring someplace else without our knowledge. It would be wise to keep these two to be prepared." Maura heard the vampire next to her release a relieved breath. _

_Elizabeth stepped forward and looked down at the infants with curious, yet disgusted expression. "It's decided then. We're keeping them alive."_

"They were named Darion and Arian."

Jane felt like she was choking on air after hearing the last name. Surely it couldn't be the girl she had met several weeks earlier. Right?  
Maura was busy shifting through the pages so she didn't notice the panicked expression pass on Jane's face. Finally she found what she'd been looking for.

"Here they are." She pointed at the young man on the picture. "Darion and" Her finger moved to the girl standing next to him, "Arian."

Yes. It was most certainly the girl she had met. Only, on the picture she had longer hair. And what's more, on the picture, between the twins, set the giant wolf. The detective was rendered speechless (and thoughtless) by this new information. When she managed to get a hold of herself, she decided to hear the story first and then ask the questions.

"They were growing up very fast and very different from each other. By the age of ten they could transform into a full werewolf form. We all were amazed when we found out they could shift on their own will. They didn't resemble the lycans we had known before. Their werewolf form looked more like a human then a wolf. And yet, the twins were very different. Darion loved to fight and kill. Every time he was tested to show his potential and fight, he did it with pleasure. He was much more powerful then the lycans before him."

"You didn't like him very much, did you?"

"No, he was just as brutal and fierce as Victor and Elizabeth."

"What about the girl?"

"Oh, Arian was exact opposite of her brother." Maura smiled at mentioning the dark-haired girl.

_When the fate of the children was decided and the gathered crowd left, Maura leaned down and picked up the little girl. _

"_Hello, little one." She held up the infant awkwardly, not knowing what exactly she was supposed to do with her. She hadn't seen a child so small for at least hundred and fifty years. "You're alright." She whispered quietly. _

"_What do you want me to do with it?" She was startled by Amelia, who was holding the boy._

"_Don't call him it, for starters and… I don't know." _

"_You didn't think this through, did you?"_

"_No," Maura confessed sheepishly. _

"_We could snatch a woman from some village and make her look after them." _

"_Yes because human living in the castle full of vampires always works out so well." Amelia glared at the laughing Thaddeus. "Besides, why would you want to snatch someone when we have gypsies right here?"_

"_Oh! Great thinking, Thaddeus!" Maura looked relieved, then she added looking around, "We should probably get out of here, though."_

_Several months later Maura observed as the twins slept. "I think it's time to give them names." She spoke to Amelia, who just shrugged._

"_Girl and boy works for me."_

_The elder rolled her eyes, but didn't give up. "I was thinking about Arian for the girl."_

"_You do know it's a boy's name, right?" _

"_So?"_

"_So nothing, Arian it is then." Amelia clapped with obviously fake enthusiasm._

"_Oh, you like?" Maura beamed at her friend. "I think it suits her perfectly."_

"You named her then?" Jane smiled at her mate.

"I did. I also taught her how to read and write, in several languages. We were friends. We used to spend a lot of time together when she was little. She was interested in everything and always had tons of questions. It was almost too hard to keep up." The vampire laughed. Though, Jane found that one fact impossible to believe. "She despised any type of violence. Which was strange, since she, too was a werewolf. Because of this no one paid her attention. They thought she was too weak and that's just the way she liked it. No one asked her to fight and I never revealed her secret."

"But she wasn't weak, was she?" Jane smiled almost knowingly.

"Oh no." The vampire smirked. "Far from it. I knew she was much more powerful and dangerous than her brother or any other werewolf. And she proved it once."

"How'd she do it?"

_Maura stood by the window with tall, dark-haired girl. They had been looking out at the moon and the stars, discussing astronomy for several hours and then fallen silent, each lost in their own thoughts. They were in Maura's part of the castle, in the highest tower. In front they could see another tower where Valeria resided in. Since the night when the twins were born the red-haired vampire refused to acknowledge them at all. Maura had thought about Valeria's actions from that night, but couldn't come up with any explanation. _

_The night had been unusually silent, so the voice of a man coming from the tower ahead drew their attention. The vampire noticed the relaxed expression on Arian's face rapidly morph into irritation and annoyance, but the girl managed to compose herself so quickly Maura wondered if she had imagined the sudden change._

_Days later as Maura set in her own small library she heard the door open and someone walk in. _

"_Maura, may I come in?"_

"_You're already in, Arian." Maura replied not taking her eyes from the book. Her tone carried the note of amusement. "But, yes, you may."_

_She set in the chair facing the elder. Maura closed the book and glanced at the girl. After several minutes of silence she spoke. "You wanted to talk to me?"_

"_Yes," Arian looked like she couldn't decide if she really wanted to go through the conversation or not. Finally, she made up her mind. "I wanted to ask you something."_

_Maura nodded her head to show that she was listening._

"_Can undead fall in love?" _

_Maura's eyebrows rose. "Are we talking about anyone in particular or you're just interested hypothetically?"_

"_Hypothetically, of course." Arian replied a little too hastily._

_The vampire explained the concept of mating to the young werewolf. She was surprised to see that Arian's face showed both relief and confusion._

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Asked Jane.

"I don't know what you think I'm saying,"

Jane rolled her eyes at Maura's antics. "Arian and Valeria are mates?"

"That is my hypothesis based on the facts, yes." Maura replied with a nod. "And the fact that Arian killed the vampire who had been in Valeria's bedroom that night only adds to my suspicion."

"Wow, so she fell in love with one being she hated the most." Jane shook her head with astonishment. "Didn't work out so well for Arian, did it?"

"Unfortunately, no. Valeria barely even looked at her, not to mention anything else."

"How's that possible? If they're mates wouldn't she have wanted to be with her?"

"I don't think she could let herself love a werewolf."

"That's a shame." Jane shook her head in disdain. "So, how did she kill the guy?"

"It happened on the night when Darion, Arian and other werewolves, created with Darion's bite, escaped. I forgot to tell you that after finding out the twins could turn on their own will the council decided to try and create new race like Arian and her brother. Since Arian was considered the weak one, Darion was used to bite humans, who then became the new kind of lycans. They were used to work for the vampires. And one day they escaped."

"She didn't tell you they were leaving?"

"Of course she did. Arian even offered for me to run away with them, since she knew I wanted to leave the castle, but I had to decline. Even though Arian was the closest I had ever come to having a child, the other werewolves didn't want a vampire in their pack.

"Valeria's naïve lover was the first vampire she killed. She threw a spear at him with such force that it nailed his body to the wall. The spear had gone so deeply in the wall that we had to leave it there. I think even Valeria was impressed with it."

"That must have been one hell of a shot." Jane looked a little impressed herself.

"It was. And since that day life in the castle became boring. Then I got the chance to leave for the New England. Sometimes I got letters from Arian which she sent by wolves and birds. She wrote to me about her brother's plan to start the second war between our two tribes, so when the council called for me I wasn't surprised."

"There was another war?"

"Yes, regrettably, there was." Maura sighed. "Darion had always been arrogant and overconfident. He hurried into the war and it cost him much more than he would have imagined.

"We were better prepared and armed. So when the attack started we managed to defend the castle without any difficulty. However some of them made it through the walls and entered the stronghold."

_Maura observed as a small group of werewolves managed to climb up the high wall of the stronghold. She called for Amelia to strengthen their defense on the southern wall. She recognized the silvery-white werewolf that ripped his way through the lines of defense to get to where the members of the council stood. The honey-blonde saw Valeria turn around and notice him too. She watched the vampire struggle between turning away and firing her crossbow. It was obvious she didn't want to harm the lycan. Then everything happened in milliseconds. Right when the red-head started turning away Elizabeth pushed her from behind and the charged crossbow fired multiple shots. Maura couldn't comprehend how Arian had gotten to her brother like lightning when she wasn't supposed to be in the battle at all, but she could clearly see as the black werewolf tried to push the white one out of the way of the silver arrows. However, Arian was too late and even though she took the hit partly on herself, Darion's lifeless body dropped on the cold tiles of stone._

_The agonizing cry of the young werewolf tore right through Maura's heart and it glued her to the ground. Everyone else must have been affected too because everything around them froze. In the back of her mind she wanted to go to the wolf but she couldn't move her legs. While Maura was trying to get her body to work, Arian threw her brother's now human form over her shoulder and looked up at the full moon. The howl she released brought everyone to their knees. Then she turned back to face Valeria. And Maura noticed that for the first time since their meeting, that Valeria was shaking, too stunned to comprehend what had happened. The vampire looked like she was trying to say something but the werewolf shook her head and suddenly disappeared._

"I haven't heard from or of her since. I don't know if she's dead or alive. I know she was injured when she left." Jane could hear grief in Maura's voice.

She decided it was time to tell Maura about their short encounter. "Um… Maur, I kinda… may have… met her."


	24. Late

I

The vampire sat stunned for several minutes. Her hazel-green eye wide with shock, lips moving, but not a sound coming out. Then, she tossed her head back and delighted laugh escaped from her lips. The honey-blonde threw her arms around Jane's neck, who now set with equally stunned expression, and hugged her tightly.

When Maura managed to calm down and release her mate from iron tight grip, she wiped the tears of happiness and spoke.

"Oh, Jane! That is the best news I've heard in a while. That is amazing!" The vampire's eyes shone with excitement, but then her brows furrowed. "But, where did you meet her? Are you sure it was her?"

Jane shifted, the memory still fresh as she spoke.

"We met several weeks ago. She said her name was Arian and looked very much like the girl on the picture. She seemed a little strange, but the thought that the werewolves looked like… well that," She pointed at the portrait, "never even crossed my mind."

Maura chuckled, the cheerful glimmer never leaving her eyes, "That's all right, my love. You're not the one to blame. I should have told you all this earlier."

"I'm really glad your friend is alive," Jane took one of Maura's hands and gave a light squeeze. "And next time I bump into her, I'll ask her to stop by." She added joking.

"You don't run into someone who's been hiding for so long accidentally, Jane." Maura's voice suddenly sounded serious.

The detective sighed and rubbed her forehead, she knew this conversation was about to get serious. "She knows I'm your mate?"

"I'm sure she does." Maura nodded slowly, "but that is not why she has been following you."

The detective's eyebrows rose. "You think she's been following me? I haven't noticed anything suspicious and you know I've been trained to notice when I'm being followed." She argued.

"I know you have, darling, but trust me werewolves are not like human, especially Arian. You wouldn't notice her even if she stood five feet from you if she didn't want you to."

"Okay. Let's say she's been following me." Started Jane, "Why would she…" The dark-haired woman stopped as the sudden realization struck. "Oh… I am that person everyone's looking for, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid yes, my love."

"But how can she know? And how are you so sure that she knows?" Jane couldn't help grasping at the small hope that Maura's assumption was wrong.

"Do you remember the wolf I mentioned? The one that was present when Arian and her brother were born?" Maura paused and only continued when Jane nodded her head. "It has never left Arian's side and I'm sure it's with her now. She must know about you from the wolf."

"How can a wolf know that? Unless… it's not an ordinary wolf." The detective slowly started catching up. "What is it?"

"It's the spirit of the moon, an ancient soul."

Jane's mouth was left open once more. How everything kept getting stranger and stranger was beyond her. If what Maura had shared was true (and she knew Maura never lied), then the lycan had really been following her. The detective decided that this moment was as good as any other for her next revelation. "You are right, Maura. Arian has been following me. I saw the wolf this morning. She must have been somewhere near." When Maura didn't say anything she continued, sounding apologetic, "I didn't mean to hide it from you. I was so tired I was almost sure I had imagined it."

The vampire smiled to reassure her lover, "That's all right, but next time something bothers you please don't hesitate to tell me, however unimportant or unbelievable it may seem. That's why we're mates," She smiled warmly, "to share everything with each other."

Jane leaned to kiss her mate on the shoulder as a promise, but her words made the brunette think about her dream and Jane wasn't sure she wanted to say anything about it yet. Not because she didn't trust Maura, she wasn't sure she was ready to face the implications of that dream. She decided to return to the conversation at hand. "Well, at least now we're sure I'm the one they're looking for." She narrowed eyes, "Say, why didn't Arian take me then? She could have done it easily when we met."

"How exactly did you two meet?" Maura became curious.

"Oh I thought you'd never ask." Jane smirked and told her about their little 'accident' which gave Maura a good laugh.

Then she sobered up. "Looks like she hadn't planned that meeting. She must be preparing her forces. Now I understand why the werewolves suddenly started leaving the states." Looking in Jane's questioning eyes she continued, "She can't just grab you and announce 'I've found her and now you have to surrender,' right?" Jane nodded her head. "She has to be prepared to keep you and, usually, getting something isn't half as hard as keeping what you've gotten."

The young detective smiled and nodded again in understanding. "Where are the lycans going?"

"I don't want to guess, but I think it's safe to say they're going back to where everything began. The members of different packs are leaving together, so Arian must be trying to unite them."

"What about us? What are we gonna do now?" Jane searched her mate's eyes, as she asked what bothered her most.

"I think we should wait for Arian to finish getting ready and meanwhile I'm going to send Amelia back to the castle to observe the situation there."

"I'm joining the wolves, then?"

"You aren't going anywhere. We are." Maura took both of Jane hands and held tight, she continued speaking only when her mate's eyes found hers. "That's another reason why I'm so thrilled that Arian's alive. Now we will have a friend and we won't have to face the ruthless vampires alone."

Jane thought for a moment. Of course, Maura and the lycan had been close in the past, but what if that had changed the night when the werewolf's brother was killed. Arian had been hiding from everyone, including Maura, for so long after all. She decided to share her fear with the honey-blonde, but Maura insisted that the girl she knew wouldn't betray her friend. Her answer still left small doubt in Jane's mind. The vampire could see it in the human's eyes and she tried to reassure her once more, "I wouldn't let you set a foot near any werewolf if I didn't know Arian. Trust me, Jane. She will keep you safe."

Suddenly the doors of Maura's bedroom opened and a woman walked in, "Too late for that, I'm afraid."

The honey-blonde was out of the bed and standing in front of the intruding woman before Jane could blink. "Valeria, what's going on? Why are you here?" The detective had never heard her mate's voice sound so cold and deadly. It gave her chills.

The red-head smiled humorlessly, "Maura, you and I, both know why I'm here and what I'm going to do next." Her gaze shifted to Jane, but she still addressed to Maura, "It's only for so long you can hide your mate from us."

The honey-blonde looked back at Jane, who had gotten out of the bed and was trying to get closer to the drawer where she kept her gun. As if reading her mind, the red-haired vampire appeared in front of Jane, "I wouldn't do that, detective."

Just as suddenly Maura stood between them, "Don't touch her." She growled. Everything was happening at such a high speed that Jane head started to swirl.

Valeria sighed, "Maura, don't make this harder than it is. I'm sure you've already realized that your servants have been captured. The house is surrounded, you don't have another choice. You have to come with us."

Maura couldn't believe what was happening. How could have she been so careless. Valeria seemed to understand Maura's inner turmoil as she said, now with slight smugness, "Love tends to do that, my dear." Then she continued with unemotional tone, "Now, if you two will get dressed, we have a plane to catch and please, don't try anything or one of you will never walk out of this room." Her gaze fell on the human. She walked to the armchair near the window and set there in silence while Jane and Maura fulfilled her order.

The honey-blonde started getting dressed and Jane followed her lead. Maura knew Valeria didn't like joking around she certainly didn't want to provoke her. She knew she had lost this round.

II

Out in the woods Arian stood shaking from anger and frustration. Her long pale wingers were fisted tightly and her breathing was so hard it sounded like a locomotive. She watched Valeria sit in an armchair and then lead her prisoners out to the vehicles.

"Oh, damn you to the deepest circles of hell you damned woman!" She snarled, "Why can't you just sit and rot in that damned castle of yours!"

The werewolf stood unmoving, rage radiating from her in waves, stirring the otherwise peaceful air around her. Her dark eyes followed the group of cars until they were out of her sight. Only then she managed to calm down and think properly again. She started talking to the wolf in rushed whisper.

"Tell the others we were late. Tell them I'm following the vampires. They'll know what to do."

Seconds later both of them were on their separate ways.

III

Arian ran through the trees and then through the streets of the city. Fifteen minutes later they reached a middle-sized private plane and the chain of black Mercedes' came to a stop. The werewolf hid behind a building nearby and watched as the vampires pulled Maura and her mate out of the cars. Then they were followed by Thaddeus, Amelia and several of Maura's guards who had refused to leave their leader. Without wasting any time the prisoners were lead on board and the plane started taking off. Arian left her shelter and managed to get on the aircraft using the wheel well.

IV

Once the hostages were on the plane they were separated and lead into the different parts. The separation didn't go without a struggle, but it was quickly resolved when one of the guards slapped Jane across her face and told Maura's small group that the human was going to pay it they decided to show any kind of disobedience at all.

The human was lead to the lower part of the airplane and chained to the wall. She was accompanied by ten vampires. Maura, Amelia and Thaddeus were in the front cabin with Valeria and twenty well armed and prepared undead. The honey-blonde's other servants were somewhere in the middle with another twenty guards.

There are no words to express what Maura felt from the minute Valeria appeared in her bedroom to the time when she was chained to the chair.

All consuming fear for Jane and for what lied ahead coursed through her body like a freezing fire. She had to use all her strength to get past the initial shock, to keep her hands from shaking. She couldn't help feeling guilty, because she knew she was responsible for the situation they were in.

Had all those years of existence taught her nothing? How could she have been so foolish to think the council wouldn't find out about her mate? But she had been blinded by love and happiness. The vampire, the elder in her slowly stepping away gave space to a woman, and that woman was in love. And people in love are not known for making wise decisions.

She thought of Jane. Her beautiful, kind, brave detective. And the fear she felt was replaced by anger. She was furious at this red-haired woman that set across from her, looking as emotionless as ever (although, it must be said that she lowered her eyes when they met Maura's piercing green ones). Losing her own mate was not enough for Valeria and now she wanted to take Maura's too?

Maura wouldn't let that happen. Not in this life or any other.


	25. Change

I

Jane wasn't sure how much time had passed since the plane took off. Everything around her was so quiet; all she could hear was her own breathing. Her guards stood unmoving as if they were carved in stone. That unnerved the human even more.

All her thoughts revolved around her mate. She knew Maura would blame herself for what was happening and Jane hated that.

She felt unusual courage and determination. Felt like if she had been a little more power she'd rip these chains off and make Valeria and her group regret setting foot near them.

Why in hell wouldn't Maura turn her into a vampire? This could have been easily avoided. _'Or maybe not' _Jane hung her head in frustration. She felt so useless now.

The human wasn't even sure she had managed to blink properly when three of the guards dropped dead all of a sudden. Her eyes almost fell out when they landed on a tall dark figure. _'Arian'_ Jane thought in dread. Even though the figure looked nothing like the girl she had met on the deserted street. The creature was seven feet high, stood on two legs and ripped through vampires' throats like they were made of clay. Everything was over before the guards could make any sound.

Jane had never thought that vampires could be so easily killed by a werewolf. Now she understood why the council was trying to avoid any kind of rise of the lycans. If one werewolf could take out ten vampires in seconds, imagine what united packs would do under the right leader. But this was not an ordinary werewolf, thought the detective as she watched the lycan change form and turn into the strange young woman from the street.

"We meet again, Jane Rizzoli." Her smile, even though her face and clothes were covered in blood, was pleasant and friendly. She walked closer and stood in front of Jane.

Jane felt divided. Along with relief she felt scared and intimidated by the display the werewolf had just put on. She waited for her to unchain her, but the girl stood unmoving.

"Aren't you going to unchain me?" She asked impatiently, eager to save her mate and the others.

"No," Arian slowly shook her head, "We can't afford to lose any more time. Full moon is rising tonight." She added like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

But Jane didn't understand what it meant or why the werewolf wasn't freeing her. Arian saw it in her expression and continued, "You can only become a werewolf when the full moon's shining and I can't wait another month for that."

"You are going to bite me now?"

"It's for your own good. The faster it's over the better." Arian was almost face to face with her now. "I'm going to leave you restrained and please try not to tear the place down." Jane was about to chuckle but the expression on Arian's face told her she wasn't joking at all.

"Can't it wait a little longer? We must free the others first."

Arian smiled, "Trust me, Jane, only thing that keeps Maura restrained now is the fear that something will happen to you. Once she knows you're safe she'll be here faster than you say farkasember."

"Say what?" Jane asked raising one eyebrow, "That's not an easy word to say."

"These chains aren't easy to tear." The lycan answered raisin both eyebrows, "And killing vampires will probably take some time too."

Even though Jane remembered the heavy situation they were in, she still felt better. Arian's self assured and calm demeanor had effect on her and she smiled.

"How's Maura gonna know I'm safe?"

"I'm going to howl after I bite you. She'll know."

"Can't you bite me after she's here?" The human knew she was about to take a huge step into unknown and couldn't help wishing her mate was near when it happened.

"You think she's going to let me do that?" Arian chuckled. "She'll insist on doing it herself."

"So it doesn't matter if I become a werewolf or a vampire?" Jane was taken aback. "Why didn't she bite me earlier then?"

"It matters, Jane, but maybe not in the way you think. She knew that, vampire or not, I still needed you and the council would still come after you."

The lycan wanted to say more but Jane interjected' "But I would have been stronger."

"I don't know if Maura has told you this, but they don't turn into a vampire just anyone. It's considered to be a privilege." Arian saw the human was going to say something again and quickly continued. "The council knew Maura had someone in Boston, but as long as you remained human they thought it was nothing serious and therefore had no reason to worry. If Maura had turned you they would have come for you sooner."

"Why did they come now?"

"Maybe they got suspicious, maybe one of my men couldn't hold back his tongue." Arian shrugged at Jane's questioning glare. "Traitors are everywhere. You just have to know how to use them to your benefit. Got any more questions, detective?"

"Just one; why do you wear such large clothes?"

Arian, whose been looking at her expectantly, laughed. "So I don't rip them off when I turn. It limits my movement, but otherwise I'd have to run around naked, not that I mind that, but it'd gain me unwanted attention."

The lycan came even closer and Jane could feel her breath. "This is going to hurt, but you'll live." She said with a smile. "Ready?"

At first Jane shook her head, but then nodded, without taking her eyes off Arian's darker ones. She watched as the blackness in the lycan's eyes expanded and took over other colors. The human's gaze fell lower at the werewolf's teeth, which now were twice their original size and were hanging out of her mouth like spines. Semi-turned Arian was not a comforting sight to see, decided Jane.

The human felt the sharp teeth sink in the flash on her wrist. The bite was followed by blazing heat that quickly spread through her body. She thought she was about to combust when everything slipped into red darkness and she blacked out.

II

Maura almost didn't believe her ears when she heard that very familiar sound she hadn't heard for a very long time, but one look at Valeria told her that she was correct. The change on the red-haired woman's face was instantaneous. Her green eyes grew wide and pale face became even whiter. Maura saw fear and excitement battle for dominance on the beautiful vampire's face.

Arian was on the plane and hopefully she was with Jane.

Before she knew what she was doing Maura's hands were free and she was making her way to her mate slaying the vampires who dared to stand on her way. Amelia and Thaddeus joined her soon enough. Before long shocked Valeria was the only living vampire among twenty corpses in the cabin.

Amelia and Thaddeus went to free other captives, while the honey-blonde went straight to her lover.

She was almost there when she heard loud, repetitive pounding on the wall. Seconds later Maura saw her unconscious mate pulling on her restraints and hitting her head on the wall behind.

Maura ran up to her and tried to hold her head to prevent Jane from injuring herself. She had seen transformation countless times, but seeing Jane like this scared her still. She feared that the brunette's torture would never end, when her rational mind kept repeating that the convulsions were going to stop in mere minutes.

The vampire could feel her mate's body change under her hands. Her muscles and bones were getting larger and longer and then returned to their original size. Jane's skin changed colors and texture. One minute it was olive and smooth, the next it was black and rough. Her wide open but unseeing eyes changed from brown to black and then to brown again.

Thirty minutes later Jane calmed down and slipped into a deep dreamless sleep. Maura breathed out a relieved sigh and for the first time noticed there were others in the room.

Her gaze fell on Arian. The vampire was just as angry at her for putting Jane in this position as she was happy to see her alive. She turned around to face the rest of the vampires. Amelia was sent to check on the pilot. Thaddeus was asked to help her release Jane from the restraints and lastly, her butler Rufus (Maura was very surprised to find him here) was sent to bring Valeria with him.

After the two vampires went to fulfill their orders and Thaddeus gently laid Jane on the blankets on the ground. After making sure Jane was as comfortable as one could get in a situation like this Maura went to Arian, who had been observing silently.

For a moment the werewolf felt like she was a child again, about to get scolded for stealing Maura's telescope or ruining her books with paint. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind.

"I don't know what I want more; to hug you or to punch you."

"The first option's just fine." Arian nodded to back up her words and earned a smack to the head. "Aw, Maura, you know I had to do it sooner rather than later." She explained as she rubbed the smacked area.

"I know, but I still want to slap you." The vampire confessed. Then she pulled the lycan into a tight embrace, "Oh, Arian. Where have you been? I thought you had died!"

Arian returned the embrace with even greater force. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I only wanted to get away from everything. I'm sorry." She repeated.

Maura slowly pulled back and looked in the werewolf's eyes, "I'm so glad you're alive."

Arian smiled but her face quickly became serious. "We need to talk, Maura."

"Yes, we do." The vampire nodded and motioned other vampires to leave them, except for Thaddeus, who was sitting next to Jane. "How long have you been following Jane?"

"From the time you got back from the castle. My people had informed me that the council suspected something. I didn't want her to be alone in the streets. The time she spent with you I used to organize the werewolves and send them to Romania. You'd be surprised at how easily they all agreed. Either they're really tired of hiding or they're really afraid of me." The werewolf chuckled as if it was nonsense, but Maura had no doubt Arian could scare just about anyone.

The vampire wanted to say something, but she was interrupted by very uncomfortable-looking Rufus, who had returned with Valeria. "We'll continue this later." She said instead.

The werewolf nodded once and headed to another room in one swift stride.

The red-haired vampire tried so hard not to look at the passing lycan, but just for a second her eyes disobeyed her and fell on Arian. For a fleeting second she thought (or hoped?) she'd stop and say something, maybe just look at her. She even took a shaky breath to prepare herself… but the werewolf didn't stop, didn't turn, didn't look at her. She just walked out of the room.

Earlier, when Maura's servant came and told her Maura wanted to see her unexpected dread took over her senses. She had been afraid many times before, even if she would never admit it to anyone, but this feeling… this intense, all consuming fear she had never experienced before. It was like a dead weight lying on her chest; making standing, moving, existing almost impossible. Yet, it was different. It excited her. She wanted to turn around and run as far as possible from that room, but another, much stronger force pulled her towards it. She gave in to the desire and followed the man to the place that held someone she never thought she'd see again. The walk from the front cabin of the plane to the lower part was the longest one she had taken in her life.

And Arian just walked out. The red-head felt all emotions leave her. Only regret and sadness remained. For all those times she had felt Arian's gaze, she never once returned it. Of course the werewolf wouldn't forget that. Maura's voice brought her out of thoughts.

"Why were you taking us back?"

"We've heard about the mythical creature werewolves were looking for. We wanted to make sure it wasn't her," Valeria looked at Jane. "But I guess it is."

"What happens now?" Maura knew the answer, but wanted to hear what the council thought about it.

"There's going to be another war. It will decide everything." The red-haired woman answered simply.

"There's no avoiding it, then?"

"You know them as well as I do. They won't go down without a fight."

Maura had to agree. She told Valeria she didn't have any more questions and went to sit with Jane for the rest of the flight. The vampire pulled her mate's head in her lap and gently ran her hands through her hair as she waited for her to wake up.


	26. The first of her kind

Several hours passed before their plane landed on the cursed land of Transylvania.

Jane had woken up soon after Maura's and Valeria's talk. She looked up at her concerned mate, who kept running her fingers through her dark hair.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Maura.

Jane didn't answer right away, "I think I need a few minutes." She tried to smile, but it didn't turn out as convincing as she hoped.

"Okay." The vampire nodded and removed her hands. Jane left the room in a hurry. Maura stared after her until she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"She's going to be just fine." Thaddeus tried to reassure her.

"I know." Maura sighed.

When Jane didn't return for some time the vampire decided to check up on her. She found the detective in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Sorry," Maura apologized. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Jane started to speak without turning around. "This is so strange. My body is dead and still, here I am." She paused. "You know, I always thought I felt my love for you with my heart." Maura kept looking at her silently, wondering where this was going. Jane took her hand and placed it on her chest, where her heart was located. "and it doesn't beat anymore." The vampire watched her intently. "But I have never felt it as strongly as I feel it now." She pulled her mate in her arms and held her tightly, as if Maura would fade away if she let her go. They stayed like this until there was a knock on the door accompanied by Arian's voice.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I do have to talk to both of you." When the door opened she smirked. "As the compensation I will provide you with the most comfortable bed with a great view… well, as great as a view can be underground."

Before Maura could enquire any further Arian grabbed them both by shoulders and led into a smaller cabin. She gestured them to sit on the sofa together. The werewolf set across from them. She looked at Jane first.

"How are you feeling?"

"My hands and knees are shaking a little, but I guess I'm fine."

"Don't worry, that's perfectly normal. It's gonna pass soon. I'm sorry you can't turn on the plane." Arian smiled sympathetically.

"That's all right." Jane reassured her.

"Great!" Arian clapped once and turned to the vampire. "Now, Maura. I'm going to ask you something and before you say that I'm out of my mind, please note that my mental state is perfectly fine."

"Okay," Maura hesitated.

"I want you to bite Jane." Said Arian simply.

Maura gaped at her for a second. "Are you out of your mind? That will kill her. No one has survived the two bites before."

"She will." The lycan's voice was so convincing that it made the vampire doubt her own words. "I think we can all agree that our Jane here isn't, or wasn't, an ordinary human."

The honey-blonde nodded hesitantly, unsure of what Arian had in mind. Jane silently observed the situation.

"She had been chosen to end the war even before lycans and vampires knew about each other's existence." Arian's words made the newborn werewolf think of her strange dream. She wondered just how much these two knew about it.

Arian stood up and walked over to the vampire. Kneeling, she took both of Maura's hands. "She will become stronger than any of us has ever been. Invincible. There won't be an end to her potential."

Jane could see on her mate's face that the lycan's words had almost convinced her. "Are you sure you're not mistaken?"

"Yes." Arian looked into her eyes and Jane didn't see any trace of doubt in them.

The detective looked at Maura, who had been thinking silently. "You think it'll work?"

"You know," The vampire looked at her, "I think it will."

"Do it then," Said Jane and then added in a whisper, "I always wondered what your bite would feel like."

Maura smiled and replied in the same tone, "It won't be pleasant, I can promise you that."

Arian didn't hear the last bit of the conversation (or so she pretended) as she had moved back to her chair. "You'll do it then?"

Maura answered with a slight nod.

"All right, I'll leave you to it." She smiled with contentment and walked out.

"So," Started Jane after Arian left, "How's It gonna go?" She had barely finished the question, when suddenly, Maura was straddling her lap. "Whoa, Maur, not that I complain, but what are you…"

Jane forgot what she wanted to ask as she watched how glowing green took over the golden in her mate's eyes. The vampire slowly started to leave kisses down her mate's jaw and throat until she came to her pulse point, which no longer throbbed.

Jane knew very well where it was going, but she was not about to complain. Even death would be pleasant if it came in this form.

Maura slid her hand in the dark hair and tilted the brunettes head to the side. For a moment their eyes locked and all the vampire saw in her mate's eyes was love and trust.

When Jane felt Maura's sharp teeth at the base of her neck she froze. Not because she was afraid, no, but because of anticipation. She wanted to feel those teeth sink in her flash. Wanted to finally see that side of her mate. Maura was a vampire, after all. It was a great part of her whole being, and Jane longed to know and feel all of her, good and bad, kind and cruel, painful and pleasant.

So when she felt stinging from those sharp teeth and heard her mate's moan, she smiled and pulled her closer.

She hadn't noticed how much time it had passed when Maura withdrew from her and looked at her with huge green eyes. Jane touched her neck and felt two little wounds there, left by her lover's bite. Maura smirked and leaned back to her pulse point. The detective shivered when she felt the vampire's tongue glide over the small cuts. When she tried to feel the wounds again, what she found was only smooth skin.

"Whoa, how did you…" Jane stopped mid sentence as she felt freezing flames spread through her body from her neck. Then there was that blazing heat again, from Arian's bite. She felt the two creatures fight inside her and then finally morph into each other. The heat and the cold evened out each other and Jane managed to open her eyes, which had slipped shut somewhere in the middle of the process. She looked around and noticed she wasn't sitting anymore, but stood in the middle of the cabin. She was feeling strangely different and when she looked at Maura she knew that she looked different too.

What Maura was looking at was Jane and wasn't Jane at the same time. She had a hard time believing that the creature standing in the middle of the room with skin darkest shade of blue, with eyes black as the bottomless holes, with prominent muscles, long fingers with longer nails and finally, whitest, sharpest teeth Maura had ever seen, was Jane.

The vampire stared at her in astonishment, terror, amazement. She had never seen anyone like her before. In fact, she was sure there had never been anyone like her before. Jane was the first of her kind and therefore the most powerful and Maura was in awe of her.


	27. The Werewolf Lair

**I**

When Valeria stepped out of the plane her expectation that they would be met by the vampires who were supposed to accompany her back to the castle vanished. This was not the airport she was supposed to land in (in fact, it didn't look like an airport at all) and the creatures waiting for them certainly were not vampires.

The minute their plane landed it started to rain so heavily she couldn't see her surroundings in 100 foot radius. Even though the landscape (what small part of it she could make out) was familiar, she didn't know where they were. The red-haired vampire watched as everyone hurried to the vehicles waiting for them. No one paid any attention to her, as if she was invisible, or everyone had simply forgotten about her existence. So, there she stood, alone in the rain, looking lost quite possibly for the first time in her long vampiric life. Should she run? – She wondered. Arian would surely notice. But, somehow, she didn't feel like running. Where would she go anyway? She could go back to the Castle, of course, but suddenly she felt how little she cared about the council, the vampires and everything that awaited her there. No, she wouldn't be going back.

She watched as the werewolves that waited for them walked up to her mate and started discussing something. Valeria couldn't hear what they talked about over the sounds of the rain, but judging by the look on Arian's face it had to be something important. The lycan kept running her hand through her dark hair, trying to pull it out of her eyes, where the insistent rain kept throwing them, getting more and more frustrated with each time. It almost made her smile.

Her gaze fell on Arian's face once again and once again she was reminded of how beautiful her mate actually was. Well, handsome is a better word for it really. Arian didn't posses the womanly kind of beauty. Valeria certainly didn't remember her like this. She sighed as she thought back of how she always avoided any kind of contact with the young lycan. It had always been so hard not to give in whenever she felt Arian's gaze, but every time she remembered her son, her little green-eyed boy, and the anger and hurt would replace every other emotion in her heart. Suddenly she noted with surprise that none of those emotions were present any more. When she looked at Arian only emotions she had was longing and regret.

Now she was grateful for the rain. Valeria didn't want anyone to see her silent tears of desperation.

When Maura, who had been clinging to her mate as if her life depended on it, was about to sit in one of the vehicles, her eyes fell on the red-haired vampire. She changed her mind and walked up to Arian.

"What are you planning to do with her?" She asked, "You're letting her go?"

The lycan looked at Valeria and then back at Maura with a smile, "Oh, but she doesn't want to go. She's been standing like that since we arrived. If she wanted to leave she'd be long gone by now. I guess I can't just leave her here." She rubbed her forehead. "Get her in the car, Gregor!"

Gregor turned out to be the hugest werewolf Maura had ever seen. But he didn't have to do much, as Valeria, after hearing the last bit of Arian's words, went to the car herself. Maura turned back to Arian. "She doesn't look well. You're being mean."

The lycan stared at her in disbelief. "Maura, today she was going to take your mate to a place where even Lucifer would hesitate to go. Jane would have never walked out of that castle again. Find someone else to pity." With that she got in the car and the honey-blonde couldn't do anything but follow her lead.

She knew Arian was right, but somehow she believed that the vampire that set in the back of the van silently was not the one that took them from Boston and that the later was gone forever.

**II**

The ride to the werewolf lair had only taken about half an hour. The drivers seemed to be following a path only they could see. Jane gasped with surprise when the car in front of them suddenly disappeared in the ground. Soon they too were driving through a tunnel underground. Looking out of the window, Jane started to notice blazing torches lighting up the walls made of stone. She had a strange feeling that they were driving through a medieval castle. The further they drove the more she believed in her assumption. Finally, they came to a halt.

They entered a spacious room where three women awaited their arrival. All of them were dressed in very little and held torches in their hands. They bowed their heads in greeting when Arian stepped out of the car.

"Welcome home, Master. We've been expecting you." All three of them said simultaneously (By this time Jane was gaping like a fish at the coolness of the situation).

The lycan answered with a small nod and then turning back, she said asked everyone to follow them in the main part of the construction.

They followed Arian through the wide hallway. The detective… Actually Jane didn't know if she was a detective anymore. After taking off without saying anything, she didn't even know if she'd be back at all. But she didn't let that thought bother her very much. Though, she decided to get in touch with her family as soon as it was possible. Anyway, back to the story…

The detective could feel a light breeze and the pleasant smell of the earth in the tunnel. Before long she even heard the sound of water running. Must be an underground current, she mused, but as they got closer to their destination the sound grew louder and louder until (to her great astonishment) Jane saw a waterfall. And not really a small one at that.

Once they were out of the hallway Jane faced one of the most amazing sights she had ever seen in her life and judging by the look on Maura's face, Jane guessed the vampire thought so too. They stood in the castle underground. More precisely, they stood in a giant cave and the castle was built around them.

Through the roof water flowed in the cave and formed the liquid column in the middle. It pooled in the giant reservoir made of stone and then ran through the widest of several tunnels.

Jane heard several gasps from behind. Turning around she saw that Amelia, Thaddeus and the rest of them, who had been walking behind, had caught up and were looking just as awe-struck as her.

"You build this?" Maura managed finally, "When? How?"

"The place I found back when I still lived in the castle. Building this almost took a century and actually it was finished only recently. I had help." Arian's smile told Jane just how much the lycan was proud of her own creation. The brunette couldn't help agreeing wholeheartedly.

"We're near the Bran Castle?" Amelia sounded surprised. "You never went too far back then."

Arian grinned, "Closer than you think."

The vampire grinned back, "Where's the better place to hide than right under our noses. We've taught you well."

Amelia's remark made Maura, Arian and Thaddeus laugh. The blue-eyed vampire laughed too and then added. "Alright. Now, if you'll excuse me I have something to do." She looked at the lycan, "One of your werewolves may accompany me, if you want."

Arian shook her head, "I don't think there's a need for that. Lara will show you the way out."

With one final smile Amelia and one of the three women were gone. The other two led the remaining vampires to the rooms to rest. Now Arian was left with Maura, Jane and Valeria. She sighed at noticing the final face and began to walk up the staircase that led to the higher parts of the stronghold. They didn't stop until they reached the highest level of the construction. This part of the castle could not be seen from the lower levels and was more secluded. The rooms didn't have the front wall and were divided from the cave with thick, red curtains.

Arian led Jane and Maura to one of the rooms. "I hope you'll find everything you need here." She smiled and pulled the curtain aside. "Rest now and we'll have a meeting later."

This left her face to face with Valeria.

The lycan continued to walk without turning back. She got past two rooms and stopped by the third one. Pulling the curtain aside she let Valeria walk in first and then followed her in. When the curtain was closed it shut off the sounds of the world outside completely and the two mates were left alone in silence, in a dimly lit room that looked like it was taken right out of "the thousand and one nights". With carpets on the walls and ground, armchairs of different sizes and shapes, small tables with different shaped vessels filled with red liquid and finally an enormous bed in the middle of the chamber.

For a moment Arian stood motionless, unsure of what to say or do. Then she decided she didn't have to say anything and was about to leave when a hand on her elbow stopped her.

"Wait," She heard Valeria's voice, "Wait… I have to tell you something."

The lycan paused, curious of what the vampire had to say.

"You have to believe me. That night… I never wanted to harm you or Darion. I was going to turn away, but…" Her voice got thick with emotions and she had to pause. "Can you forgive me?"

Arian stood shaken and surprised. Never in her life she would have thought she'd hear those words from Valeria. Her gaze shifted from the hand that still held her elbow, to the pair of green eyes. "You never forgave me something I hadn't done." She saw her mate's eyes become glassy and then single tear rolled down her cheek. Valeria wanted to turn away, but she caught her and said, "Hey, don't do that. I'm sorry. I know it was an accident." But this did nothing to soothe the vampire, if anything it made her want to cry even more.

"No, you're right." She freed herself from Arian's grip and walked to sit on one of the settees. "It is my fault we've both been so miserable. I did it." She wiped the fresh tears and continued, "I won't blame you if you hate me now. I…"

"I don't hate you." Arian interrupted her as she went to sit beside her. 'Damn these feelings' she thought, 'why can't I hate her like I did yesterday?'.

But she knew she had been lying to herself. She could never hate the red-haired vampire, who kept looking at her with those huge green eyes. She had been mad at her, she was still mad at her, but she never really hated Valeria.

She decided this was not the perfect time for the conversation they were bound to have. Both of them were tired, thirsty and wet from the rain. She got up and was about to leave when Valeria's voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to rest and suggest you do the same. I'll see you later."

"You could stay here." Valeria's voice sounded like she was almost afraid to ask, and probably she was right to think so.

Arian turned to face her fully. "Oh, now that you have finally, after almost two hundred years, decided I can be good enough for you, you think I'll fall at your feet on the first call?"

"No, no, I just…" Valeria stood up too, looking very nervous. "Of course, I don't think that."

"Good." Said Arian, but instead of walking out, she headed to the back of the chamber while taking her clothes off. Valeria stared after her wide-eyed until Arian had stripped enough to make her feel embarrassed. She averted her gaze, unsure of what to make of the situation, but then heard the sound of the water as the werewolf got in a large tub. Her face got even hotter when she heard Arian release a contented sigh. Walking to the back of the room hesitantly and saw the lycan sitting, facing away from her. She could only see her broad shoulders and sculpted arms.

"I decided to take you up on that offer," She heard the low voice, "You can join if you want."

Valeria couldn't decide between turning away and getting in the tub. Then, after what seemed like forever, she unzipped her dress and stepped into the water. Arian kept her eyes shut until she was fully submerged in the hot water. Even though Valeria had never been particularly shy, she still felt very awkward with the situation.

"Relax," She heard Arian's amused voice, "I'm merely someone you'll be spending your eternal life with."

* * *

**AN:** I know this one mainly revolves around Arian and Valeria. I wasn't sure if I wanted them together or not, but then decided to write this.

Hope you enjoy.

And thank you, each and every one of you, who decided to show their appreciation by leaving a review.


	28. Preparations: part 1

**AN: **Thank you for your continued support. I'd like to ask people who guest reviewed to at least write their names so I can write a replay.

First part of this may be moved to the previous chapter later. That part was written especially for **afret2010**.

My beta can't beta right now so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

**I**

_**a few hours earlier**_

Maura reached for her mate tentatively. Jane looked so fierce, so powerful, she was almost too afraid to touch her, but something in her mind kept pulling her to the detective. When she finally touched the hybrid, the vampire felt such a strong force under her fingertips that she shivered.

"Jane," She whispered closing her eyes. Maura felt Jane place her hand atop of hers.

The hybrid, on the other hand, felt like every cell in her new body buzzing with energy. She had never felt so powerful before. She felt like she could move mountains… And Maura had never seemed so tiny in her arms. The vampire had always seemed so strong to her… until now. For the first time in her life Jane knew she could truly protect and take care of her mate and that empowered her even more, made her love her mate even more.

Jane placed her hand on Maura's cheek and noticed with surprise that it had changed color. Now she became curious of what exactly she looked like. Her eyes roamed over her hands and forearms, then arms and her front side. What she saw was muscle everywhere and this strange blackish blue colored skin. She looked back at her mate and noticed that Maura's gaze had followed hers everywhere and now she was looking in her eyes with an expression that told Jane that the vampire was very much okay with the way she looked right now.

"Maura," Jane growled. Her voice had changed too. It had become even huskier and lower than normal. She watched the vampire's eyes grow wider.

Suddenly, the detective found herself pulled in a kiss so strong it almost knocked her off her feet, but she regained control quickly and soon enough the vampire was pushed up against the nearest wall, with her dress pulled up high on her hips, while Maura tried to pull her mate into her own body as much as it was physically possible.

"Jane," She whimpered when she felt (and heard) her mate rip off her underwear. "Don't… don't go inside. Your nails are too long." As much as Maura hated to say this, she knew that being with her mate always made her more human than she had ever been in her life and while she had never wanted anything more than those fingers right now, she knew Jane wouldn't forgive herself hurting her lover.

Though, soon enough every conscious thought flew out of her head when she fell over the edge in a surprisingly small amount of time.

When she was calm enough to open her eyes she saw that Jane had changed back into her human form and was breathing heavily against her collar bone. She wrapped her arms around the detective's shoulders tighter.

"How are you feeling?" She heard the familiar voice.

Maura hummed contentedly in response making the brunette chuckle.

"That good, huh?"

"You have no idea." The vampire sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, it was pretty intense." After a minute Jane stepped away to help her mate straighten her dress.

"How about you?" The vampire asked.

"Amazing. Making you come is always strangely satisfying." Jane grinned.

Maura's cheeks flushed red. "No, that's not what I meant…" She began.

Jane's grin turned into a warm smile. "I know, Maura. I feel fantastic, really. I've never felt this good in my life."

Maura pulled her in another kiss, mush slower and loving this time. "I'm glad." She murmured against her lover's lips.

Once again there was knock on the door. They heard Arian's voice, "Again, I'm sorry. We'll be landing in forty minutes. Just thought you should know." There was a small pause. "While I'm here, how did it go?"

Both mates laughed.

"It went just as you said, Arian." Maura replied.

"Great!" The lycan sounded ecstatic. "I'll go annoy someone else now."

"Strange. She doesn't seem such a cheerful type at the first sight."

"Oh, she gets like this when she's comfortable, or pleased, or both." Maura shrugged it off. "I think she likes you."

"Cool. I like her too, but enough about Arian," Jane's smile became sly, "Now that I don't have long fingernails any more, where were we?"

Maura felt a new wave of warmth engulf her body.

**II**

"Maura, our bed is huge!" The vampire heard her mate's excited voice as soon as the curtain closed behind them.

Jane was about to jump on the bed when a surprisingly strong hand caught her from behind and pulled back.

"And you won't be getting anywhere near it until you've bathed." Said Maura sternly.

Jane obeyed grumpily, knowing it was no use to argue with her mate. "Okay, where's the bath?"

"Oh, don't whine, Jane." Maura shook her head with amusement. Sometimes Jane seemed like she hadn't grown since the age of five, but the vampire didn't have any problems with that. "I'm sure it's somewhere…" She stopped mid-sentence as her eyes fell on the object of interest. "Oh, I always knew Arian had a great taste!"

Jane's eyes followed hers and soon her mouth hung open. "That's a bath? That's a small pool Maura!"

But Maura had already dropped all her clothes and was stepping into the water. "Just get over here, Jane." She sighed.

The brunette didn't need any more persuasion as she shed her clothes in an instant and got in "the small pool".

"Oh, dear god, this is good." She almost moaned when she set on the stony bottom. She heard her mate hum in agreement.

"I must call home." Said Jane after some time.

"I know, I'll ask Arian."

"You think they're gonna make up?" The brunette wondered loudly. "They do look nice together."

"I don't know, but I hope so, for both of their sakes."

"Wanna do it again?" Jane suddenly asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Maura stared at her for a second, "You're not tired? We've had a _very_ long day."

She emphasized the word very as they had been kidnapped, rescued, Jane had gotten turned into a werewolf and then into a hybrid and finally, they've had sex three times on the plane. Not to mention the flight itself and the ride to the underground castle.

"No." The brunette answered simply.

A seductive smile split Maura's lips as she shifted to sit in her lover's lap, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy the new you."

**III**

Arian was the first one to open her eyes and immediately she was greeted with a sight of red hair. She stared at it for a minute, remembering the previous day. She would have thought of it as a dream, if not for the woman lying beside her.

Her eyes traveled down the waves of red hair that cascaded over the pillow, to pale face, thin nose and red lips. There it lingered for a second. Then, continued its journey down to long neck and prominent collar bones. The top buttons of the thin, almost see-through night gown Valeria wore were undone and when Arian's gaze fell on the beginning of the line between breasts, the lycan shut her eyes tightly and turned her face away from the vampire.

She was not ready for this. She couldn't have pictured this even in her wildest dreams. She had tried for so long to live with the idea that this woman would never be hers, and while she never really believed in it, still seeing her sleep peacefully now was something Arian couldn't comprehend. She hugged the pillow she'd been clinging to tighter as she tried to calm her nerves. She lied like this, unmoving and silent, for so long that when Valeria woke up, she thought Arian was still asleep.

The red-head watched her mate for what seemed like an eternity, then, tentatively she reached out and touched her dark hair. If the first time her movement was fearful, soon she became bolder and ran her hand through Arian's hair gently. She certainly didn't expect her to turn her head and look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Said Valeria quickly, retrieving her hand that hand in the air for a second.

Arian didn't stop her, but said, "Don't be. You did nothing wrong."

It was answered with a barely noticeable nod. The lycan sighed and turned to lie on her back. She had a feeling Valeria was afraid to upset her with…well anything. "This is going to take time." She said, placing both hands on her abdomen.

Valeria agreed mimicking her movement. Now they both were staring up.

"So where do we start?" The lycan asked.

"We could start by getting to know each other. Just go with the flow as they say."

Arian smiled at the colloquialism, "Go with the flow? I thought you never left that castle."

"I don't normally, but others do." The vampire shrugged.

"Fair point," Arian grinned, "But we could certainly start with that."

"Where's the flow taking us now?" Valeria asked after several minutes of silence.

"Well, I guess it's time to get on with that meeting I mentioned earlier." She got up from the bed in one quick movement and went to the dresser.

Valeria set up too and watched her move around the room. Arian had pulled off her shirt in the mid-way and stood by the dresser with a thoughtful look. But all Valeria could see from the bed was long, toned legs, black boxers and the most exquisite back she had ever lied her eyes on. Arian's figure didn't look feminine at all, but the fact that it indeed belonged to a woman made it even more alluring. And the fact that just a minute ago they had been in the same bed, under the same comforter made her face blush crimson and that's saying something, because vampires do not normally blush.

By the time the vampire noticed she had been staring quite shamelessly the lycan had already finished buckling her dark green jeans.

"There are some clothes here you could wear. If you're done staring, that is." She said without turning back and Valeria could hear a smirk in her voice.

The vampire blushed even more, but didn't deny the fact. She got up and walked to her mate. "Are these yours?" She asked, trying to picture Arian in one of the silky blouses that had been lied out (though, without any success).

She heard a low chuckle. "No, I don't wear those things. Besides, they wouldn't even fit me."

"But this is your chamber?" She had figured that out when they went to bed a few hours ago. Now she wanted to know why Arian had clothes she didn't wear in her room.

Arian looked at her, while buttoning up her shirt. "Yes, it is and Yes, I've had women before, if that's what you were wondering. But those had been delivered here when we were sleeping.

Valeria, knowing she had no right to be upset, still felt a sharp sting of jealousy for every woman that had shared her mate's bed. She took off the white night gown she had slept in (The lycan was once again reminded that the vampire had been absolutely nude underneath) and started getting dressed.

They worked in silence. Arian finished first and went to sit on a chair to wait for the red-haired woman.

"This feel so strange," She said after a minute, "I always thought you'd change your mind one day, but, right now, I still can't believe you're here. Feels like I'm dreaming." She paused for some time, remembering something. Valeria had finished getting dressed and now set across from the lycan. "I used to dream of you a lot, back in the old days." Arian's eyes were fixed on the corner of the table in front. "You know what I used to see? Just you, smiling at me, talking to me, just looking at me… It all seemed so real, so possible, since I wasn't asking all that much, not really, every time I woke up I needed at least an hour of self-convincing that I had dreamt it all and you were just as distant and unreachable to me as the moon." She paused for a minute to take a shaky breath. "Then I used to get angry. These simple things, looks, smiles, you gave it to just anyone, but me, who desired and longed for them the most. It was so unfair. Sometimes I even wished you'd hate me, so I wouldn't be an empty spot for you. " Her gaze shifted to her mate and she saw tears in her eyes. In the last twenty-four hours Arian had found out that she hated to see Valeria cry, but she thought that not all tears were bad, especially the ones spilled in the process of transformation as great as the vampire was going through now.

"You have never been an empty spot, Arian." She felt an unusual warm feeling surge through her body and she barely suppressed a shiver, for this was the first time she had said her mate's name aloud. She looked at the lycan and knew Arian had felt it too. Her dark eyes were huge with surprise.

"I used to dream of you, too, though my dreams were very different from yours. They were the same every time. They'd all start with my house, completely destroyed. I'd run up the stairs, hurrying into the nursery and find his little body torn up so, so badly. All I could recognize were his eyes. He'd lie in his bed, where I used to sing to him and tell stories, but now I'd find him dead and I'd cry and cry so much. Then I'd feel a movement in the room and a werewolf would walk out of the shadows. When it was near enough it'd change and turn into you. And you'd stand there staring at us without any emotion. I used to wake up in tears. I couldn't bear to look at you the next day."

Arian had moved from her place and now set beside the vampire. Holding her tightly she whispered how sorry she was for everything. The red-haired woman held her mate while crying into her shoulder. After some time the sobs died down, but the lycan kept drawing circles on her mate's back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked minutes later.

"I'm fine now, thank you." Valeria replied, pulling back.

"Do you need anything? You can rest here if you want, while I go have a look what's happening outside." Arian wanted to give her an option in case the vampire wanted to be left alone.

"No, I only need a minute. I'll come with you."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." Valeria apologized when she saw a large wet spot on the left side of the lycan's shirt.

"Oh, that's okay. You can ruin as many as you like… except for the blue one. I really like that shirt. And maybe you'll have to make up for it later." Arian tried to joke to lighten up the situation, but her smirk dropped when she saw a seductive smile on her mate's face.

"Maybe I will." Arian gulped loudly as she watched Valeria walk through the curtain and went to change her shirt.

**IV**

Maura had a huge smile on her face as soon as she woke up a several hours later. A day ago she couldn't have imagined the things that had taken place in just a few hours. She looked lovingly at still sleeping Jane, who sensing her mate's gaze, opened eyes. The vampire kissed the tip of her lover's nose. She felt unusually happy.

Even though she knew perfectly well that a war waited for them, she felt calm. A lot of things that bothered her had become clear. Her mate had become possibly the most powerful creature and they had found friends willing to fight on their side. Maura was feeling great!

"Morning, beautiful." Jane greeted her with a smile. "Or…what time is it?"

"I have no clue." The vampire beamed at her lover. "Let's get up and find Arian."

Once they were dressed Maura called Jane over at one of the tables and poured them a drink. The brunette scrunched up her nose.

"Is this really necessary?" She groaned.

"Yes it is." Maura forced her to take a glass. "Without it you'll get weaker and eventually go into hibernation."

"Really? For how long?" Jane got curious.

"Until the time your body comes in contact with blood again."

"That's cool." Said Jane, though, she still looked hesitant.

Maura sighed, "Okay, think of it this way. There are thousands of people in the world that need blood transfusion in order to stay alive, correct?" She was answered with a nod. "Think of yourself as one of those people, because you really need it, Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes, but lifted the glass to her lips anyway. "Whoa, this tastes nice!" She said as soon as the red liquid touched her lips. "How do I know how much to drink?"

"Drink as much as you feel you need, not desire."

Soon they left the room to look for the host and have a better look around the strange castle.

* * *

**AN: **I know I'm just fooling around here, but I really don't want it to end.

I do enjoy writing Arian & Valeria.

**CK, **I haven't thought of Nicole Kidman, but with the description I've been giving I think she works just fine :D

and if any of you is concerned about Jane's long nails, I'm sure they'll find something to make up for them (if you know what I mean).


	29. Preparations: part 2

**I**

This time the castle seemed more crowded and loud then when they arrived. The mates walked hand in hand, looking around with curiosity. They were already on the lowest level, when they saw Amelia enter from one of the tunnels. She had an annoyed, yet satisfied look on her face and something, or someone draped over her shoulder. Jane and Maura watched as the blue-eyed vampire stepped in one of the chambers.

Maura stopped and stared after her friend.

"What in the…" She blinked once and quickly went through the door behind which the vampire had just disappeared. Jane entered right behind her, just in time to see Amelia remove the small bag that had been thrown on the captive's head.

"You… you…" The gypsy girl gasped, momentarily losing ability to speak. But she found her voice just as fast and shouted on top of her lungs, "Have you gone insane? What were you thinking?" Radda seemed too shocked to notice their company (which stared at her and then at Amelia with wide eyes and just as wide open mouths).

"What's going on?" There was a voice from behind.

Everyone turned to see Arian looking expectantly. She was closely followed by Valeria. The lycan's eyes fell on the gypsy.

"Radda? What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion.

The girl's angry expression morphed into a happy one when she saw the dark haired lycan. "Oh, Arian, hello." She smiled at her warmly. Then her eyes scanned the room quickly. Her eyebrows rose when she saw two of the elders and a familiar looking brunette, all staring at her with curiosity.

"So," Arian began again, after a minute of awkward silence, "Anyone wants to tell me what's going on?"

"This one, here," Radda glared at the blue-eyed vampire (who was trying to look anywhere but the gypsy), "Abducted me from the castle." She turned to look at Amelia, "Couldn't you just ask? Maybe I was going to come with you voluntarily."

Amelia started to look guilty. Though, the interaction between the gypsy and the lycan made her and everyone else wonder how the two knew each other.

Arian looked like she was about to laugh, but seeing that no one had even smiled (well except for Jane, who was trying to hide behind her mate, which wasn't working all that well. She was simply too tall), pursed her lips to prevent herself from it.

"There has been a lot of that going on lately." She barely suppressed a grin. The lycan went to sit down and invited the rest of them to do the same. She noticed that the gypsy's eyebrows rose at her words. "It's a long story. I'm sure Amelia will tell you later." She smirked at the vampire, who just scowled at her.

"You've changed since our last meeting." She observed. Her eyes fixed on the gypsy more intently now.

"Yes, I…" The girl averted her gaze. Only now Jane noticed that she wasn't a human any more. Her skin seemed paler; her eyes were glowing in the low light. "I asked for it myself. Thought I had reasons. But I'm not sure anymore." She added the last part, once again frowning at Amelia, making the vampire squirm.

"I see." The lycan smiled softly. "You'll be staying with us, I presume?" Radda answered with a small nod. "Very well. You will always be welcomed in my home."

"Thank you." The gypsy smiled at her.

"Now," Arian turned to the confused looking vampire. "What's the news in the castle? Are they looking for her yet?"

Hearing how Arian referred to her made Valeria frown. The lycan had seemed gentler in her chamber, but now it had somehow disappeared.

Now Amelia was back in her element. "They're getting suspicious. They were expecting her to be back by now. The search for her will start soon."

"They may search all they want," Arian waved her hand dismissively, "They won't find anything. You weren't seen, were you?"

"Of course not!" Amelia looked insulted. "What am I, an amateur?"

"What about the plane and corpses?" Maura interfered before Arian could apologize (and the lycan was really going to).

"The corpses were burned. The plane has been taken far away from here. Even if they find it, which I highly doubt, it won't lead them to us." A smirk grazed her lips. "You have officially disappeared."

"Yeah, about that," Jane began, "I need to make a phone call."

Arian nodded, "Alright, we'll do that when we go out."

"Go out? Where?" The brunette inquired.

"In order to test your power and ability. You need to adjust to your new body, if you want to be able to fight. We'll go at midnight. It's not too far away."

"That makes sense." The hybrid agreed. "Maura will come too?"

"If you want to." Arian agreed and quickly changed subject to avoid any more additions. "Lara!" She called. The woman from earlier appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, master?"

"Tell Thaddeus we're waiting for him."

The woman nodded and disappeared just as instantly.

"Who are these women? Slaves?" Jane couldn't help asking.

"Slaves?" Arian's eyebrows rose. "There are no slaves here. It's just that some enjoy controlling and some enjoy being controlled." The lycan noticed her mate frown at her words. She leaned closer to whisper without anyone else to hear. "I saw the way you looked at Radda. Had I know you'd be jealous, I'd have slept with even more." Truth be told, Arian had never slept with the gypsy and never had any intention to do so. She had saved the girl from other werewolves years ago. Since then Radda had always been delighted to see her. But she wasn't going to tell Valeria that. Not yet at least.

Even though she wanted to forgive the vampire everything, she couldn't forget the hurt and ignorance. The pain she had felt from them still seemed fresh. Seeing her mate's surprised and hurt eyes she continued more harshly, "Oh, don't look at me like that. You lost your right to act jealous when you fucked devil knows how many vampires while I cried in just a few rooms away." The lycan was breathing heavily, her eyes blazing with fire. She was grateful Maura had started a conversation with Radda; everyone else's attention was drawn to them.

The vampire looked stunned. It took her several minutes to manage opening her mouth, but before she could say anything Arian cut her off;

"I know you're sorry, but somehow it doesn't help at all."

"You know what?" Standing up, the lycan said aloud, "This can wait. I think we have a few hours to spare. Jane, are you ready to leave now? It's dark enough outside anyway."

The brunette nodded enthusiastically. She couldn't wait to see what she was able to do now.

"Very well," Arian smiled, gesturing to Jane and Maura to follow her. "Don't wait for us," she called back, mainly to Valeria, "We'll be gone for some time."

**II**

Arian led them through endless tunnels before they were finally out of the ground. Jane had figured out there was a massive web of tunnels around the castle, in order to avoid being trapped in or out of it.

Now they stood by the opening of one of them. The lycan had stopped to get rid of her clothes, which appeared to be exactly her size this time. She handed them to Helena, one of the three women they had met earlier. She gave Jane a phone to make the long awaited call. After she had calmed her mother down, she turned around to see that Arian had stripped down to her underwear.

"Those don't get ripped from shifting?" Jane wondered, handing the phone back to Helena.

"No, actually the hip bone is the only one that doesn't get larger, so I can leave them on." The lycan replied nonchalantly. "Ready to start our test?"

Jane nodded once. Maura looked like she couldn't wait to see her mate in action. Arian smirked at her and continued.

"My men are hidden in the various parts of the forest. I won't tell you how many, that's for you to figure. You have to find them all and bring them here. They're not going to follow voluntarily, so you'll have to fight. But, know that they won't try to kill you." She added the last part more for Maura, than Jane. "Am I clear?"

"Yep. I have to find your thirteen men, four of them are women, by the way, and get them to you, preferably alive."

Maura looked proud.

"Impressive," Arian smiled in appreciation, "Now go."

They saw the brunette's figure and color change in an instant, and she was gone just as instantly.

"You don't think she'll need help?" The vampire was a little worried.

"No, she'll do fine. I just hope she's not too hard on my wolves." Arian reassured her and soon enough two lycans dropped before them, with Jane nowhere in sight. "She's very fast. They won't even have time to figure out what has struck them."

It was over in thirty minutes. Arian looked delighted (though, not as delighted as the other two).

When Jane returned with the last werewolf she let out a long breath, "You have tricky women." She had caught the women last.

"That's the way I like them." Arian grinned.

The glorious warrior was greeted with such a glorious kiss from her mate that the lycan turned away, blushing.

"Okay okay, you'll have time to do that later." She said without turning back.

"Are we done?" Jane asked.

Arian's eyebrows shot up. "Done? We just got here. Why do you think I took my clothes off? To show off my amazing body? Now I'm going to run. See if you can catch me."

The lycan's body started to change and soon a monstrous werewolf stood before the two mates. She was barely seen in the moonlight and it made her appear even more intimidating. Arian growled once at them and was out of sight in a blink.

Jane followed closely behind.

The chase continued for hours. The lycan moved so fast and so silently, the brunette almost lost her track a few times.

The hybrid had never felt so aware of her surroundings before. She could hear every breath of the forest around her. She could see every movement. It was like she shared an impossibly strong bond with nature. She was one with the world around her.

She knew she could catch Arian. All she had to do was to follow her instincts and allow the creature inside to lead her actions. Once she knew what to do, keeping up with the lycan was no longer a problem and soon enough she fulfilled the task.

Arian didn't seemed upset by the fact that she had been caught in the least. She was grinning happily. Jane's expression matched hers. Much to her surprise none of them appeared to be out of breath.

"We are done now." The lycan said. "Time to go back. The sun will be up soon."

They found Maura where they had left her. The vampire went to her mate and embraced her tightly. The lycan smiled and continued walking to the entrance of the tunnel, where Helena was waiting for her with her clothes. She felt something heavy lay on her chest. She wanted to be greeted by her mate instead of Helena so much. The werewolf wanted to shake away the feeling, but it stayed wrapped around her heart tightly.

"Come on you two," She called out, "It's getting late… or early… or whatever." She added in a whisper, already making her way to the stronghold.

**III**

The anxious looking lycan stood in front of the scarlet curtains. Her dexterous hands were clenched into tight feasts as she thought of the woman that awaited for her on the other side. She hadn't meant to be so harsh to her earlier, but the anger that burned inside, needed to be released somehow.

And Arian really wanted to forgive her mate, but she couldn't bring herself to forget. Every time she thought of the red-haired woman (who was now probably sleeping in her bed), she was filled with anger, sorrow, lust, love. They all morphed together, leaving the lycan anxious, unknowing what to do, or how to act with her mate.

Finally, she pulled the curtains aside and stepped in. She had been right. The vampire lied in her bed, but her beautiful face showed that something was bothering her. She tossed in her sleep, her eyebrows knit together.

Arian observed her from the distance. Her eyes roaming on every detail on the woman's body. Only know she didn't feel embarrassed by it. This woman had belonged to her from the beginning. She could stare whenever she wanted and as long as she wanted.

She didn't notice how she had suddenly ended up standing right at the edge of the bed. Her gaze still fixed on her mate intently.

The vampire had stopped turning and lied on her back facing away from the lycan. Her body only half covered by the comforter.

Arian's dark, almost black eyes, that had been shyly averted not even a day ago, now freely roamed over the woman before her. The gown Valeria wore did nothing to conceal her glorious body from her mate's wandering eyes. Her neck, breasts, stomach, comforter-covered long legs, Arian stared at her greedily.

Soon just looking wasn't enough for the lycan. She wanted to glide her hands over the milky skin, round breasts, lean stomach and every part of her she could reach. She wanted to replace everyone else's touch with her own, make this woman hers at last. Make her crave only for her.

Arian felt the desire burn in her stomach so strongly, she could taste it in her mouth. Her hand reached out on its own accord, gripping the comforter tight enough to turn her knuckles even paler. She pulled it down slowly, her eyes taking in every newly revealed inch of her mate. When it was finally off, she dropped it on the ground, her eyes now making the reversed journey on the vampire's body. When she reached the woman's eyes, she saw them looking back at her with surprise and alarm, but behind them Arian could see the same lust and desire that burned in her own body.

"Arian, what are you doing?" It was said no louder than a whisper when the lycan pulled off her shirt and dropped it next to the comforter unceremoniously.

"Something I should have done long time ago." She replied, unbuckling her jeans. The lycan felt Valeria's eyes roam over her chest, then shoulders, arms, down her rippled stomach over and over. The vampire seemed unable to decide which part of her mate's body allured her the most. Then she saw three faint scars. One on the left shoulder, one on the upper chest and one exactly between the lycan's small breasts. It didn't take much thought for her to understand what or who had caused them.

"Arian, I'm so sorry." She felt silly for apologizing so much, but she couldn't help it.

The lycan could tell from the woman's voice that she was on the verge of tears again. She looked into her eyes, shaking her head, "Later," She offered as a promise to talk about it some other time.

She had already discarded her jeans.

Valeria felt the bed dip as Arian got on it. The forcefulness of the lycan made her sit up and back away from Arian, who was now sitting back on her feet. Grabbing the sculpted legs, she pulled the vampire down to her. She heard the woman take a sharp breath. That ignited the fire within even more.

If at first Valeria tried to avert her eyes from her mate's, now they were firmly glued to the jet black ones. She could feel the intensity of her mate's gaze in the pit of her stomach. It radiated from her chest, making her skin tingle, her nipples grow hard. The skin on her legs, that Arian held her firmly on the either side of her body, seemed to have caught fire.

Her hands gripped the sheets tightly, in attempt to ground herself. Valeria was sure she had never felt desire stronger than she was feeling it now. Her breathing had gotten heavier. Her chest rising in rapid movements.

Arian's hands moved to the night-gown. Grabbing it in fists tightly, she ripped it in two effortlessly, leaving the vampire bare. The red-head gasped at the sound of material being ripped. She could not believe how arousing the lycan's actions were, even though she hadn't done anything yet. The thought of what was about to come left the vampire breathless. She could not imagine how the actual act would feel, when the foreplay was this good. _Making love,_ she suddenly wondered, _is that what we're doing now?_ She knew there was a chance they'd regret it as soon as it was over, but she could not bring herself to stop or look away from the look of pure desire on her mate's face and her remarkable body.

She decided to try anyway. She didn't want to ruin their relationship any further.

"Are you sure you want this?" She looked up at her mate who had leaned forward and was hovering over her, holding herself up on her arms.

* * *

**AN** I even surprised myself now. Should they go through with it? I'm really not sure.

**CK,** Cobie Smulders appears to be one hell of a woman and she actually resembles the person who inspired _**Arian**. _

_That sexy lycan's appearance was inspired by **Amanda moore**. I'd link pictures but ff won't let me, so google her if you want._

_I'm so gonna use her in one more story. She's just too good._

**Manila Envelope, **Frankly, the thought has crossed my mind a few times. I thought if werewolves can change shape on their own, what's a little addition to that, right? But I'm not sure if I want to use that here.

Though, I AM SO using all the transfiguration and transformation that HARRY POTTER AU has to offer (If I manage to write it down).


End file.
